


Sold

by Slysilverslytherin87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Billionaire!Percy, Feelings, Flogging, Lukercy(onesided), M/M, Master!Percy, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percico - Freeform, Pet!Nico, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Solangelo(onesided), Sub!Nico, Wall Sex, dom!percy, innocent!Nico, pernico - Freeform, slave!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/pseuds/Slysilverslytherin87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico gets sold to a whorehouse where he is to be whored around, he tries his best to escape and ends up bumping into Perseus Jackson, the youngest CEO of the multi-millionaire Trident empire, who is kind (and deliciously sexy) and immediately makes it his goal to help Nico when he sets his eyes on him. Nico pleads for help and gets more than he bargained for when he gets auctioned as Percy's slave. {PERCICO} {AU}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Nico

He didn't have much choice. Running away seemed only logical. He had seen too much, heard too much. He couldn't stay here; he didn't want to, but not now especially when he was going to be sold by his step mother no less.

When his mother had died, he had been young, too young to remember anything except his mother's sweet laugh and her angelic face. Her eyes, dark yet, warm and filled with love, were the same ones that Nico di Angelo saw everyday when he looked in the mirror. He was sure that once they had been as bright as his sister Bianca's or as warm as his mother's, but now, they were just vacant just like life, without anything meaningful.

When his father had married again, bringing a model like trophy wife for himself two years ago, Nico had felt hope. Hope to experience motherly love someday. Hoping that someone else, other than his sister, could understand him. His father had been out of the question; always travelling, he had hardly any time to waste on his kids. Bianca was the only one who had ever loved him, understood him.

True, their step mother never showed the slightest bother for them; they were nothing but a nuisance that she endured to stay in good graces with their father and have her bank account flooding with money.

When Bianca had decided to go to the University, Nico had been disheartened, only remaining sane by her promise that she would be back for him when she had completed her education and had a job and then they could forget everything that came with the name di Angelo. He had held on to her promise, counting the days when his sister would be back.

But it seemed that Persephone, his step mother, had reached the point where breathing in the same space as him made her sneer. So, she had decided to get rid of the pest called Nico di Angelo. She had done the unthinkable- she had called a slave-house to sell her step son.

Unfortunately, Nico had heard the conversation as he had passed by her room in the dead of the night and had decided to flee that very instant. Nico had never thought about running away, or what he would do if he actually managed to, but decided that he would live anywhere rather than being whored out as a sex-slave.

Within an hour, Nico had his precious belongings stashed in a sack, a few dollars that he had managed to save crumpled in his pockets and his cell phone in another pocket of his aviator jacket. Making as less noise as possible, he treaded down the stairs of the house, put on his shoes just as quickly and opened the door and closed it silently, and stepped into the cool air outside.

All this trouble only to come face to face with Persephone, who was standing leaning against her car in their front yard, staring at her watch with a bored look.

"Did you really think I was dumb enough to make the call when you were awake?" she taunted.

Nico found his blood boiling. Gritting his teeth he asked, "Then why bother with all the drama? Why make me pack my things and give me a sense of hope just to snatch it away? I could run away and never show you my face. Just tell me once that you want me out of your sights!" he was yelling now, uncaring that it was midnight and that people were asleep who could be woken by his screaming.

"I may look like one but I'm hardly a bimbo, Nico. I had planned it all. When you took your belongings you left your fingerprints on them, when you took out your shoes, and when your opened the door, both the times you did it quickly and without any sign of struggle, meaning you left from your own will. That is what the police will see, when I call them tomorrow, to notify them of my poor step son's disappearance." Persephone smiled. "But alas, they will never find you. They will never be able to trace you to the house where you will be enslaved."

Her words sent shivers down his smile. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, but it was too late. Two hands gripped his own arms and pinned them together as a needle injected something in his nerves. Nico tried to wriggle out of the strong hold, but to no avail. The world started spinning, his vision became foggy and he lost all his energy to fight back against the person holding his hands.

He felt enough consciousness to know someone had picked him up and he was now being taken away. He could hear Persephone's laugh in the distance and her final mocking goodbye. He felt himself being harshly shoved into a truck, felt the door close with a thud, and heard the engine starting. He heard and felt, but couldn't move or do anything.

His last conscious thought was that he was too helpless now, before he succumbed to the darkness.

Waking up was a tedious task for Nico. A throbbing pain shot from his legs to his hands to his brain. And there was nothing Nico could do, he realized, because, his wrists were shackled. He didn't dare moving, hoping that his stillness would cause the pain in his body to cease. It didn't, though.

The room he was in was dimly lit with a few flickering blubs, making the place look like some ghost house looming in a distant landscape that wasn't even remotely connected with any form of civilization. Scraping of metal brought him to his senses. He wasn't here alone after all. Boys and girls, some around his age, some younger, were all bound to large metal shackles that clicked with each other every now and then. A few feet across, he saw a boy, the shackles marking the boy's wrists an angry red, his eyes sunken and closed, mouth gagged as he trashed in agony.

With a jolt of utter horror, he realized that all the occupants in the room were clothed in a simple white fitting garment, which clung to their bodies like second skin. He also realised that not all were gagged. Fear must have shown in his eyes, for he heard someone whispering to him just moments later.

"Don't try to move, stay still. Pretend you're sleeping. They won't punish you." Said the voice. It was a girl, surely. But her voice was unlike the girlish high pitched sounds he was used to hearing; it was dry and croaky, as if her body had experienced serious issues of water deprivation.

Nico laid back, trying his best not to move any more. But he knew, he could not give up. He sat for hours in the silence and dark, curling himself in a ball. He knew it was risky, unsafe, but he had to get out of here. He could not allow himself to be sold to some nasty paedophile who could take hours of pleasure in whipping him and then abusing his body to relieve tension. No, he meant more than that. He wanted to know his value in the world, but not by being auctioned in a whore house.

There were no guards in the room; there was no need for them to be here. The children were starved and drugged and no one dared to escape. Turning to his right he saw the girl from before watching him carefully. She didn't avert her eyes from his gaze, but shook her head as if she knew exactly what was going in Nico's mind and suggesting that it was a wrong move.

Nico paid no heed to the girl. He wriggled his hands, wincing when they clicked loudly. He realized that the shackles were a standard size for everyone. His wrists, which had always been thinner than most boys', were able to slip through halfway through the shackles around them.

Tightly drawing his fingers closer, he was able to take his left hand out of the shackle. He did the same with his right hand. With both his hands free, he saw a ray of hope in the dark cellar. He flexed his muscled, letting out a low gasp at the discomfort.

He turned. The girl was still watching him.

"I'm Lou Ellen." She said.

Of course, now she would want help.

Motioning her to be silent, he examined her shackles. They were rusty and many years old it seemed. A screw at the back was only half screwed. Nico tried to turn it, smiling when it loosened and fell on the ground with a light thud.

At this, Lou gave an excited squeal, clapping her hand on her mouth as soon as she realized what she had done. Nico gave her a dark glare, making her flinch, yet she didn't move another inch.

The other shackle was tightly screwed. Lou gave him a faint smile. "I am screwed" she whispered and her body shook with the effort of remaining quiet and not giggling. Nico didn't smile. He wanted to escape as soon as possible.

The shackles had cracks showing from years of misuse, wear and tear. Maybe. Just maybe he could pull those shackles to make enough space for Lou to untangle her wrist.

So he tried. Ignoring the slight pain in his muscles, he used all his body force to pull it away. Lou helped with her free hand with all her strength and struggled to pull out her other hand. One sharp pull and her hand was free. Rubbing her sore wrists, she tentatively hugged Nico and drew back almost instantly.

Nico tried to smile. "I'm Nico di Angelo. Now, let's run."

And they took off in the only direction they could possibly escape from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico is Sold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Nico

There was only one room at the right hand corner. It was hard reaching there, wincing at every single step he took. Tiptoeing over to the door, Nico pressed his ear against the rusty frame, hearing for sound suggesting presence of possible guards outside the room. When he heard nothing, he decided to risk a glance outside.

The door creaked as it opened and Nico stopped it just before it could band onto another wall. Creeping out he motioned Lou to follow when there were no signs of any one. The door shut with another creaking sound and Nico found himself in dark corridor with the only source of illumination the lights outside a lone window in the far end of the corridor. He could see the staircase just beside it.

As if sensing each other's thoughts, both Nico and Lou made a beeline for the stairs. Two floors below, he could hear the loud voices of people. Slowly and carefully they went down, their eyes adjusting to the increasing brightness as they descended the steps. It seemed a party was in rage on the floor. Loud music could be heard through a closed door and drunken strangers made out with each other in the corridor. Rich people were wasted on the stairs, their expensive clothes crumpled.

As silently as possible, Nico and Lou made their way to the other staircase that led down. Seeing as there were many floors and consequently many chances of getting caught, Nico thought about taking the elevator. No, at least if he was caught on one of the floors, he could come and blend in some shadows.

Some floors below, Lou, who was walking a few feet ahead of Nico, abruptly stopped. And Nico understood why. A man stood leaning on the wall, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a phone to his ear. He was tall, about 6 feet, and wore an expensive navy blue suit with a trident broche glinting in the dim lights. He was talking in a low voice; a voice that Nico found very alluring and sexy.

Not wanting to draw his attention, he descended the steps one at a time and stood behind Lou. From there he could hear almost clearly what the man was saying.

"No, mom, I won't leave for Paris tomorrow...You know he wouldn't listen! Triton is such an ass sometimes, I swear..." were the snippets of the conversation heard.

He placed a hand on Lou's shoulder. Not expecting the contact, Lou gave a sudden yelp and climbed down three steps with a loud thump. And then she ran, not even bothering to stop to look at the man who had ended his call abruptly and was now staring intently in Nico's direction. The intensity in the man's gaze made Nico freeze on his place. He could see his face now; the beautiful features illuminated now that his head was turned in Nico's direction.

"Nico, run!" came the urgent voice of Lou from some floors below, but he just stood there, still without moving an inch. He saw the man move closer, taking a few long strides in Nico's direction, yet his muscles denied any form of movement at that moment.

"Who are you?" he asked as his face took on an expression of great interest and Nico suddenly found himself backed against the wall. He willed himself to look at the man's face and didn't avert his eyes from the man's striking gaze.

When he didn't answer the man asked him once more, but in a softer tone now.

"Who are you?" the man asked, his eyes raking over the form of the younger boy. Nico realized that he probably didn't look quite impressive at the moment, what with him escaping a room full of slaves and prostitutes. Yet it seemed that the man didn't think so. Nico could see curiosity in the calm sea green eyes looking at him and he resisted the sudden urge to slump against the man's chest and sob out the entire story to him.

He desperately wanted to answer the man's question, but instead he found himself saying :

"Please help me."

The sea green eyes grew wide and Nico felt a tight grip on his arms. He looked straight into the man's eyes and found himself unable to look away from the concern filled orbs. He decided that now would be the perfect moment to slump on his chest with the man's arms cradling him. So he did.

He felt hesitant arms wrap around his waist and he brought his palms to rest on the man's chest. He felt the ghosting breath of the man on his hair and felt the man speak even before he heard it.

"Then let me help."

The voice was pure honey and Nico believed him instantly as a warm hand cupped his jaw and titled his gaze upwards. He was aware of the faint blush on his cheeks yet he never wanted to get away from the moment now.

But as life was meant to be a bitch; at that precise moment, the elevator on the floor dinged and rushed footsteps were heard descending at a great speed. They both sprang apart to see that two men carrying guns emerged from the open elevator and Nico didn't have to turn that more were standing behind him.

A man behind him spoke.

"Sir, hand us the slave."

Nico turned to see that the man was now regarding him and the man beside him with a stoic face.

"I don't think i will." Came the smooth voice of the man beside him.

"Sir we don't need any blood to be shed here. Just let us take the boy. He was sold to us by, um, a confidential source and we cannot lose him." The armed man spoke again. He seemed to be the leader.

"That's a shame because this boy has caught my attention and I intend to buy him back."

To Nico, it seemed that the man had caught on with the situation very well.

"Sir, please, hand him over. He was sold to be a prostitute and he cannot be sold to anyone else."

"I don't like to repeat myself. I want to buy him."

"You don't know who you are messing with." Came another voice from amongst the armed men. "Just unhand the boy and leave before there's a bullet through your head."

The man beside him chuckled. Nico was torn between protesting that he wasn't a slave to anyone but he also wanted to trust the man whose hand he had gripped tightly sometime before and had yet to let go.

"Maybe I don't know who I am dealing with. But you should know who you are dealing with."

The same arrogant voice from before asked "oh really, who are you, your majesty?" he mocked, earning a round of laughter from the armed men. It looked to Nico that the man beside him wasn't bothered by that little joke, he seemed to enjoy it.

"The name's Jackson. Perseus Jackson. Ring a bell?"

The effect was almost instantaneous. Several gun holding arms went slack and mouths were agape. The men who were seconds before pointing the gun were now staring at Perseus Jackson as if Zeus himself had decided to appear before them.

Nico thought that he had heard the name somewhere. News, maybe. He wasn't one to look at the business and political news, so he guessed he didn't know much about the Jackson guy. Yet, he seemed nice enough to help him from these trading sharks, even if it meant buying Nico for himself.

"I suppose we can make an exception." The leader spoke. "There's a bidding on the top floor at after an hour. Young ass like this could be bought. Buy him and he's yours." He told Jackson.

Jackson gave a curt nod. Then he stepped back, seeming done with the conversation.

The guards advanced and two of them gripped Nico's arms and cuffed them with their own hands. He flailed against them and looked at Jackson begging for help. He didn't mind playing the damsel in this situation as long as someone saved him from his tragedy.

But Jackson did nothing. He just stared back at him and pretended he didn't see the helpless cries falling off his lips. Great. Just when he thought he had a way out, Perseus effing Jackson had to ruin it. The guards dragged him and he went along, trudging towards the elevator when Jackson's voice made them stop.

"One moment."

They all halted.

"I need to be promised that your part of deal is kept. The boy, after tonight ends up being my slave so see that no harm comes his way. No one but me should lay hands on him in the brief time until the bidding. And don't even think about backing off and refusing to allow the boy into auction. Is it a deal?"

"What's your part of deal then?" grunted the leader.

"My part is simple. The boy becomes mine without a scratch on him and I leave this building in ignorance of the other auctions on going here. I leave with my pet never to be associated with anything going on here. I won't let anyone know about the racket and there's no harm done, to your side or mine."

The leader didn't even contemplate the offer before agreeing and Nico was dragged along in the elevator. He felt the gaze of Jackson who was rooted on the spot as before.

"What's your name?" he asked again, this time his voice was emotionless.

"Nico di Angelo" he found himself saying.

"That's sexy." Jackson said in his honey like voice and chuckled darkly.

And then the elevator door closed shut.

He felt dizzy. Not because he had been drugged before. But because he had himself signed away his fate with a young, handsome bloke who had taken a fancy in him and seemingly was a paedophile, too. But he couldn't bring himself to hate Jackson just yet because the guy had maybe tried his best to save Nico.

After all, being sold to a sexy young man seemed much more of a potent option than being whored around in skimpy outfits for prostitution.

He found himself thinking back to the shock that had taken over the armed men when they had heard Jackson's name. Surely the man had to be very powerful to drive men with guns speechless.

Jackson had to be a man of some importance. The way the words flowed out of his mouth, carefully chosen and spoken with calmness that was surprising in the circumstance.

He felt the elevator stop and saw the door open. Two burly guys were waiting outside. The leader behind Nico moved forward and whispered something in one of the guards' ears. Moments later, Nico was rushed into a room and made to sit inside at the centre of the small dark room on a bed.

Then the men were out, the click of the door was heard and he was alone in the room. His hands were cuffed to each other and this time the cuffs were brand new with the steel shining. He took what little time he had to observe the room. It was a simple plain grey room with no furniture except for the bed in the centre and a small wooden table beside it. A full length mirror hung on the wall to his right, directly opposite to the door. A lamp hung from the ceiling, casting a bright white light on the bed and Nico could see his reflection almost clearly.

His hair was a mess, just the way he liked it. His face seemed pale, except for a faint blush on his cheeks. He was still in the white outfit he had escaped in, which was now dirty in some places. He wondered next why he was in the room. Perhaps he was here to wait until the bidding, seeing as an isolation room was deemed fit for a escapee. Or maybe...

He was cut off his musings by the door opening and shutting quickly. A woman, near her thirties walked towards the bed. She had a beautiful body with brunette hair. Nico couldn't see her eyes, but they were probably just as beautiful as the rest of her. Before Nico could say anything, she placed a bag on the table top and opened taking out various items. She momentarily looked up to tell Nico to lay down on the bed.

Nico laid down and closed his eyes; the light from the lamp was blinding. The woman reached for a zip that had gone unnoticed until now and pulled it down, until it stopped at his groin. Wordlessly she helped him out of it, completely unbothered of his nudity.

Nico however was blushing crimson; the last time he had been naked before anyone of the opposite gender was when he had been eleven and his sister had walked in his room while he was changing after a shower.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, making his best to keep his voice from quavering. Surely, being naked before females when you were not sexually attracted to them should be a normal thing and not a reason to blush, right?

"Making you pretty." The woman answered. After a pause she added, "not that you need it. They say someone has already called dibs on you. He's quite the looker. Something tells me he is very good in bed too. He'll surely give you a wonderful time."

Nico kept his silence the entire while as his legs were waxed clean. He had been hairless pretty much everywhere except his lower legs and pubic region. Waking his legs was the easy part. He never thought he could bear the pain when his pubic hair was waxed off. He gave a little yelp and clenched his eyes shut, biting his lips hard. The sting remained but the throbbing dulled from where the hair had pulled off.

Next he felt a warm sponge on his body and indulged in the feeling as it slowly covered his legs, hips, and torso and then cleaned his face. He smelt vaguely of chocolate. He liked it.

He slapped himself mentally when he wished that Jackson would like it, too.

Then he felt a sharp sting on his right arm. A needle was being pushed inside and the syringe emptied a faint pink liquid in his blood stream. He felt nothing new, except the wince when the needle eased out of his skin.

"That's going to help you become good for your master." The woman said as she wrapped the used syringe and needle in a plastic bag.

Nico didn't have to wait long. Just fifteen minutes later he had found himself seated with some young boys and mostly girls who were quivering with fright and shaking with sobs. He was the calmest of them all. He probably was because he had already found himself a master and was desperate enough to leave this place and go anywhere in the damned world with him. He hoped that Jackson hadn't been joking all along.

A rushed number three was whispered in his ear as he was made to stand after two girls. The first one disappeared behind a black curtain and minutes later he felt the second girl being dragged to the other side of the curtain as she sobbed and resisted with all her might. Exactly fifty seconds later, Nico was the one who was pushed on the aisle on the other side of the curtain. Judging by the speed the girl had been sold, the audience was full of sadists who loved little girls who cried and whimpered.

Around him, about thirty tables were placed, of which almost every table was filled with at least two pairs of lust driven eyes staring at him.

And then he saw him. Sitting at the far corner of the room, at table no. 18.

He ignored the surge of happiness that went through him and focused on the auction. The bid had already started while he had been busy day dreaming about Perseus Jackson.

"$1,500,000" a voice from table no. 23 was heard.

Nico saw Jackson rolling his eyes.

"$1,500,000 one-"

"Ten Million Dollars!" said a collected voice from table 18. Jackson had placed his bid.

"Ten Million one"

No one said a word after that.

"Ten Million two"

Probably because the others were just not into pretty boys.

"Ten Million three"

Nico looked in the sea green eyes of Perseus Jackson, who wore a confident smirk. Nico felt heat pool in his belly and felt a sudden rush of heat throughout his body.

"Sold!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico becomes Percy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.
> 
> As an apology for not replying to Comments on time and not posting on a schedule, either, here's a long chapter with smut.  
> Warning: M/M smut.

Nico

He was back in that same elevator. Except this time he was free. At least free from those horrendous creatures.  
He looked at Percy, who was silently watching him from beside him, giving him a brief smile as the lift started descending.  
Though he was sold to Percy Jackson, Nico didn’t think that the guy would get a kick out of chaining him and tying him up and what not. He felt independent for the first time in his life. He had never felt this free.  
But at the same time he felt tied to Percy. Surely, no one, not even Perseus Jackson, would pay a sum of millions of dollars to just free him from that whorehouse. The guy seemed just too good to be true. He was rich, handsome and unfailingly kind. Yes, he had promised to help, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want something in return from Nico.  
Maybe he wanted a butler to polish his shoes or something. If that was the case, Nico could polish shoes very nicely. He always used to shine them for his father to impress him, he remembered.  
Somehow, Nico felt he didn’t want to impress Percy Jackson. He wanted Percy to be proud of him.  
The thought made him feel giddy, as he imagined two lovely green orbs shining with pride while they looked at him. Nico wanted Percy to look at him that way.  
As shocked as he was by that strange revelation to himself, he couldn’t brush off the intense warmth that had spread in his belly.  
He didn’t even realize that they had descended the whole time and the elevator had lurched to a stop and the door were already open. Percy was watching him expectantly, perhaps because Nico had started swaying a bit.  
“Are you alright?” he asked Nico, melting the younger boy with his concern laced voice.  
“Yeah, just tired.” Said Nico. Not a complete truth but hey, he hadn’t lied.  
“My car’s parked here somewhere. Do you think you can walk?”  
“yeah, sure.” Replied Nico, trying to sound upbeat.  
“You don’t sound too sure.”  
Instead of replying, Nico grasped his arm and dragged Percy towards the Parking lot on their left.  
“Which one’s yours?  
“That one.” Said Percy pointing to a shiny black car parked a few metres away. It looked good and comfy. And sexy. Just like Percy.  
Percy pulled out a key from his coat pocket and beeped it once. Yellow lights blinked with a low sound. He pulled the passenger’s door open for Nico and made sure that he was seated properly before closing the door and getting in the driver’s seat.  
Percy buckled himself and helped Nico do it. Then the fancy lights on the car display shone and Percy pressed something and Nico’s seat was tilting backwards, just enough for him to get comfortable.  
“Comfortable?” Percy asked.  
“Very.” Replied Nico with a lopsided grin. That was very unlike himself.  
“Good”

_______

Nico watched as they left the Parking and drove past many tall buildings. He managed to catch a glimpse of the building they had exited. Over fifty storeys tall, the building was a dull yellow from the outside. It looked awful from the outside even, and he repressed the feeling to shudder.  
Right now, he was with Percy and he was free and yet, he was Percy’s. This time though, almost as though he was expecting it, he felt the tingling warmth pool in his belly and he let out a quiet whimper, unsure of what else to do.  
He looked at Percy who was driving with utmost concentration, his brows knit together as a loud jeep full of drunken teens sped along in the wrong direction. Nico saw the way he gripped the steering; gently yet in control. He found himself yearning about those touches elsewhere. Everywhere. Only for himself.  
And this time he let out a soft moan before he felt tingly all over.  
He watched Percy bite his lip as he murmured that they would soon be there. Where, Nico didn’t care. He just wanted Percy. He wanted to bite that lip and suck it again and then again draw blood and wanted to claim Percy. He wanted to show him that he belonged to Nico just as much Nico belonged to him.  
Nico knew his thoughts were out of his control. But the bliss induced by them was too much to just brush them off.  
He was burning and he wanted Percy to fuel his fire. It was an intense burning, yearning for Percy’s touch and he felt like moaning. And he did moan, when Percy looked at him with concern filled eyes.  
When Percy hit the brakes finally, he was relieved and this time got out of the car before Percy had even unbuckled his seatbelt. Steeping out in the cool night air, Nico shivered visibly because he was burning hot and the cause for that was locking the car.  
Nico realized they had stopped before a huge building. Fifty floors tall or something, the building looked posh. Probably the luxury apartment. The type you knew only the millionaires could own.  
“My brother has a flat here.” Said Percy, who was handing the car keys to a valet that Nico had failed to notice. “He doesn’t use it much. And it was nearest from, um, where we just came from. I don’t think he would mind if we stayed here for a night.”  
Nico could only stare at the confident smirk that played on Percy’s lips. The soft pink lips pulled into a smirk seemed a treat that Nico wanted to devour.  
Blinking twice, he found that Percy had already started towards the lobby. Quietly, he followed. They got into an elevator which smelled heavily of roses and Nico gagged. Almost. He didn’t want Percy to know he had a gag reflex.  
He watched as Percy pressed the button with 40 on it. The lift began ascending steadily and he swayed on his feet, surprised by the sudden momentum and slammed right into Percy’s front. Fortunately, they didn’t fall. Percy, ever the hero, caught Nico and steadied them both.  
How cliché.  
He felt Percy’s laughter rumbling in his chest and he leaned back unconsciously. He felt Percy’s arms ghost on his waist and he moaned shamelessly.  
He felt Percy freeze behind him. Too far gone in ecstasy to notice, he turned so that he faced his hero. He could feel Percy’s breath on his lips as he leaned upwards. He was reminded Nico of sea breeze. With whatever strength he possessed, he backed Percy to the glass panel of the elevator and leaned upwards before Percy could utter even a word in utter disbelief.  
His lips were soft and firm yet unmoving under Nico’s own. Bringing his arms around Percy’s neck, he pulled him deeper in the kiss, moaning when he finally felt his lips moving with his own. Percy’s arms gripped his waist and Nico felt the dominated stance of Percy’s mouth. He tilted back, giving Percy the control Nico wanted him to have.  
Then suddenly it was Nico was pinned against the glass panel as Percy devoured Nico with a passion that made Nico long for more.  
There was no denying it; he wanted Percy Jackson. Right now. Slow, sensual, passionate, rough, anyhow. But he wanted him right now.  
He moved his hands to rest on Percy’s chest as Percy’s tongue circled around his lips and Nico parted them at once, offering himself to Percy. Skilful tongue traced the inside of his mouth. Felling bold, Nico tentatively licked the underside of Percy’s tongue, resulting in a sexy moan coming from Percy’s mouth. He felt himself being pressed harder into the glass and was half afraid that it would shatter.  
But then Percy bit his lip and Nico couldn’t think anymore. His breathing was laboured, but he didn’t care. He wanted more of Percy. But Percy broke the kiss in a few moments and rested his forehead on Nico’s. The moment was so tender, Nico felt that he was rally dreaming, because nothing he had ever imagined or felt compared to the sensations coursing through him at the moment.  
He open his eyes to find curious green eyes watching him. He felt a shy smile form on his lips. He looked at Percy’s lips, red and swollen, all because of him. Nico felt immense satisfaction.  
He leaned in again, unable to help himself. He closed his eyes slowly, inching his lips closer to Percy’s. His lips almost brushed Percy’s when there was a sharp tug on his hair and his head was tilted back. Taken aback by the sudden movement, Nico opened his eyes to find a pair of narrowed green eyes staring at him. He looked down immediately, embarrassed by the rejection.  
Percy then grasped his jaw and forced his eyes to meet his own. Percy’s eyes widened.  
“You’ve been drugged.” He whispered, as is unbelieving the words that came out of his mouth. “you’ve been under the effect for all this time. And to think that you actually ...”  
Nico barely processed the words before the arm of the flimsy white garment he was wearing was torn roughly. Nico could see a vein turned blackish just near his wrist.  
“What is that?” Nico whispered, though he knew. He had been drugged. In that dark room before the auction. He was drugged and as an effect he wanted to jump Percy’s bones.  
He was desperate for release. Because he had been drugged. Not because he wanted Percy. But because he was drugged.  
He remembered what the lady had said to him, in the dark room.  
“That’s going to help you become good for your master.”  
The drug was to help him to want his master. To be good for him. To submit to him.  
Percy had closed his eyes and was running a hand through his hair. Nico couldn’t blame him; a few minutes ago he had realised that he was going to take an unwilling drugged person to bed.  
Nico found himself apologising seconds later.  
“I’m sorry! I’m so ashamed I didn’t realise earlier.” He said to Percy.  
“It’s not you who should be sorry, Nico, I should have seen it straight away. Gods, I was so stupid.” Said Percy, taking Nico’s hands in his warm ones. “But there’s something else that you should know. This drug that they’ve given you must be a strong one; ordinary one’s don’t make the skin look black.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Nico, the effect of the drug won’t wear off until you’ve been given some sort of sexual release by another person.” Said Percy, looking at him with such serenity in his eyes that Nico gave up every bit of control he had.  
“DO you want to help me?” asked Nico. “Answer me.”  
“I do, really...yes, I want to help you.”  
Nico gulped. All boldness he had moments ago had vanished. But mustering up whatever form of courage he had within, he said:  
“Then take me.”

\----------

It was all Percy needed to hear before he slammed Nico against the glass again, pressing his body into the younger ones and revelling in the way it felt pressed against him.  
Lips moulding with one another’s, Percy grasped Nico’s hands tightly in one hand and gripped his waist with the other.  
Percy cursed when the elevator dinged. They had finally arrived on the 40th floor.  
He drew back from Nico to see his slave all flushed and panting for more. If though there was a part of the effect of the drug, Nico had offered himself to him and Percy wasn’t noble enough to refuse that offer.  
Pulling Nico by the waist he rushed towards the door labelled with an intricate gold 4004. Percy hurriedly swiped a key card before the lock and opened the door in haste. Once inside Nico was found pinned against the wall roughly, as Percy brought their mouths together in a hungry kiss.  
Nico wished desperately for the clothes on his body to be gone. He wanted that offending suit off Percy. When, after a few moments later Percy was still busy kissing him, Nico grew restless. He tugged on Percy’s tie and deepened the kiss, signalling that he wanted to go further.  
Percy took the hint. His coat and shirt were off in moments, lying in some corner of the room. Nico placed his hands on the bare chest and enjoyed the feel of tight muscles under his hands. Percy moaned in the kiss and brought his hands down to cup Nico’s ass. He gave each cheek a squeeze, earning him a shudder.  
Then Percy tore off the white garment off him and Nico was sure he had never been this naked before another male in his entire life. The warmth radiating from Percy’s skin met his and their bodies were once again pressed flush together.  
Nico wanted more.  
He broke the kiss abruptly and licked Percy’s lips in some sort of unspoken apology. Before Percy could comprehend what was going on, Nico had gone down and was fumbling with his belt buckle. Unzipping the pants, he helped Percy step out of them. He lowered the black boxers Percy wore and chocked a gasp at the sheer size of Percy’s cock.  
Gods, it was beautiful. Hard and pink at the tip, it was slick with precum.  
Without any further ado, Nico kitten licked the head of the cock tentatively and smirked when he heard a low moan spill from Percy’s mouth. He pressed his thumb at the tip and smeared his precum all over the cock. Keeping his eyes on Percy, he licked the base of the cock, then circling his tongue over the entire length.  
Percy closed his eyes and his one hand wound itself in Nico’s hair while the other was gripping his own hair tightly. Mesmerized by the look on Percy’s face, Nico took the entire cock in his mouth slowly, an inch at a time.  
He didn’t actually have a gag reflex.  
He swallowed the entire length and the head of Percy’s cock hit the back of his throat. Percy’s eyes shot open only to be closed again, this time with his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. The grip on Nico’s hair tightened and Nico immediately understood what he had to do. He slowly pulled back and then took the cock back in. He repeated the motion, each time increasing his pace and getting used to the stretch. His nimble fingers brushed against Percy’s balls and he gave a jerk forward, choking Nico momentarily.  
Feeling brave, Nico lightly massaged the balls and groaned around Percy’s cock when it was pushed inside his mouth to the hilt. The groans sent pleasurable vibrations around Percy’s cock and he tightened his grip in Nico’s hair and pulled him backwards, before slamming his cock into Nico’s warm mouth all over again.  
Nico rested his both hands on Percy’s thighs as his mouth was thoroughly fucked by the huge dick. He liked being pushed and pulled and gripped hard and loved the way Percy had taken over control.  
He loved being manhandled by Percy.  
After enjoying his manhandling, he was, quiet brutally, dragged upwards by Percy’s hands. He stood up on shaky feet to find Percy staring at him with such intensity which didn’t help his hot and bothered situation at all. He as once again pushed at the wall, except this time, he faced the wall. He was sandwiched between the cold wall and the warmth of Percy’s naked body and he suddenly found himself being unsure if it wasn’t a dream. Surely no one could feel this good ever by giving another man a blowjob.  
He felt Percy’s hands skimming over his backside, over his backbone and then down south towards his hi ass. Percy’s breath danced on his shoulders. He felt another surge of hotness inside him as Percy’s warm hands cupped his ass cheeks and gave them a little squeeze. He threw his head back so that it rested on Percy’s chest. He could feel Percy’s hardness between the cleft of his ass cheeks. He felt Percy moving his hands towards his cock.  
He felt the long fingers graze his shaft and he gave a gasp of surprise at how lovely it felt. Never had he imagined it would be so electrifying. Percy took his cock and gave it a few rubs, slow and yet, urgent. According to Nico it was completely unnecessary; he was hard and leaking and desperate already.  
“I want to have you, Nico, will you let me?” asked Percy’s, his words ghosting a trail of shivers on his neck.  
This was it, his last chance to back out. He knew Percy was waiting for his consent. He turned so that he was again facing Percy.  
He could fuck him till his sex-drive was over and be done with it. Nico could turn back or could let Percy have him. Percy waited for the answer; he left the final choice to Nico.  
“Take me, Percy” he said, his voice a breathy whisper. “I’m yours.”  
Percy lips crashed on lips again and this time Nico didn’t waste any time in opening his mouth to Percy’s tongue. Wild hands groped his ass and Nico was lifted up by Percy’s strong arms. He hooked his legs around Percy’s waist, effectively rubbing their erections together.  
Yes, he wanted Percy, probably just as much as Percy needed him.

\----------

He never realized that the both of them were stark naked, skin on skin, until he was unceremoniously dumped on the bed. He felt lust filled green orbs admire his nudity and he felt rather proud to have such a reaction on Percy.  
He watched with lidded eyes as Percy crawled on top of him and leaned down to suck on his neck. He mewled with pleasure that shot through his veins as his master marked him. He now belonged to Percy and having his body graced with such loving attention was something he hadn’t even dreamed of just 24 hours ago.  
But here he was, quite enjoying himself.  
Percy licked a stripe between his shoulder blades stopping only at his belly button to suck. Arching his back off the bed he urged Percy with soft moans. Percy slipped lower until he was now at the edge of the bed and with a careful yet hasty manoeuvre; he flipped Nico on his stomach.  
Nico let out a yelp of surprise, but obeyed when Percy said:  
“Ass in the air.”  
He didn’t quite register what was happening until warm breaths ghosted over his flawless arse cheeks. A squeeze, followed by another on the other cheek. Then-oh, fuck-  
A warm tongue circled his hole and his hole fluttered. A kiss was placed on his hole, before a warm appendage slipped inside.  
At first, it felt rather unusual. Then when Percy inserted his entire tongue in his hole, he jerked forward. His loud moan was followed by strong hands gripping his hips as Percy’s skilled tongue started moving in and out. Nico’s head fell on the mattress and his hands gripped the sheets in a vice-like grip. Percy’s tongue seemed to know what it was doing and hit Nico’s bundle of nerves repeatedly.  
Nico was moaning, already nearing bliss. His body was shuddering with the tell-tale signs of orgasm, his cock now a flushed pink, resting heavily against his balls drawn tight.  
Percy half had a mind to stop and order Nico to not come. But tonight was about Nico. It was about bringing him down from this drug induced sex-drive. So, when Percy withdrew his tongue from Nico’s exquisite taste, he placed light kisses on his hole and whispered “Come for me, Nico.” He watched as Nico fell apart with that soft command. He was coming in white stripes on the sheets, his cock untouched.  
But Percy wasn’t done yet. Neither was Nico.  
When Nico was filled this time rather aggressively, Nico didn’t utter even a sound. He pulled Percy up to kiss him as Percy spread his legs wide and circled his hole with his finger.  
Already wet and slick, it was easy for Percy to slide the first finger in. Nico let out a gasp in the kiss and slowly relaxed as the finger started moving, avoiding his prostate for awhile. He almost missed it when the second finger was added. Only when he felt the additional burn did he realise that a third finger was now abusing his hole.  
Nico’s mouth was agape as Percy’s fingers worked slowly inside him, loosening him up slowly. It was almost as if Percy knew he was a virgin and didn’t want to hurt him. That thought felt pleasantly surreal, but Nico wished for it to be true. Percy’s head rested on his shoulder blade, seemingly concentrating on the pleasure he was giving Nico. The fingers inside him stretched his hole, preparing him for the real thing.  
He was already hard by the mere thought.  
And then when Percy’s fingers brushed delicately against his bundle of nerves, he bucked so hard that Percy’s fingers went deeper than before and his breathing was hitched. He didn’t realise he had been moaning this whole time, fisting Percy’s hair. As Percy’s fingers moved this time faster than before, Nico found himself reciprocating to the thrusts with little jerks of his body.  
He could feel it again, heat pooling in his belly. And he gave one particular loud moan when Percy curled his fingers around his prostate with deliberation.  
That was when he felt Percy’s weight lift off his body and his fingers were out of his hole in a flash. He was quite surprised how sexy his own groan sound to his ears when he groaned at the loss of feeling his hole filled.  
His eyes snapped open, however, when Percy’s thick cock pressed against his hole. He looked in Percy’s eyes to find them driven with wild lust and dilated pupils. He gave a shaky nod and then Percy slammed into his tightness with such a force that he was completely inside Nico’s warmth.  
Nico’s back arched off the bed and he closed his eyes again as tears prickled at the burning in his hole. He felt fingers wipe away the ones that had flown on his cheeks and Nico wanted more of that gentle caress. He relaxed into Percy’s hand as he began to move slowly.  
Even with slow thrusts, Percy’s big cock hit Nico’s prostate almost every time. As the initial pain disappeared and morphed into pleasure, Nico found himself moaning shamelessly as he clutched Percy’s biceps. Percy uniformly started increasing the pace of his thrusts and pinned Nico’s hands to his sides with his finger’s tangled. Soon, Nico was moaning and shamelessly arching his back off the bed, meeting Percy’s thrusts. Whimpers of more and faster fell from his lips along some incoherent cries of pleasure.  
Percy stilled for a second. He brought up Nico’s legs to his waist and Nico hooked them around Percy, his heels digging in the small of Percy’s back. Percy’s eyes rolled back as he let out a husky moan and he leaned forward, completely joining his body with Nico, before setting a brutal pace to his thrusts. His forehead rested on Nico’s and two obsidian black eyes stared into brilliant green ones as he neared his peak.  
Nico’s eyes closed as his head fell back in pleasure when Percy gave one hard thrust, deeper than his other thrusts and started slamming into his hole mercilessly.  
Nico was close now. Any moment now. By the way Percy’s body shook, Nico could tell even he was close. Percy’s mouth latched itself on Nico’s soft skin, marking his neck, collar bone, shoulder blades, chest and any other place he could find with dark red bruises. Nico cried out from the intense pain mingled with pleasure as Percy’s hands came to his hips and gripped them tightly, holding them in place as he rammed into Nico.  
He was there just there. Waiting.  
Percy sensed it to as his paced increased to an impossible speed and he whispered, just loud enough for Nico to hear-  
“Let go, Nico. Come for me.”  
The authority behind that simple order made Nico arch himself against Percy’s body and give a loud cry of “Percy” as he came untouched, his come spurting on his chest and he felt Percy moan something incoherent as he came deep within Nico. Warm come flooded through his hole and Nico feel on the bed, exhausted, pulling Percy on top of him. He was slipping away in bliss.  
Percy hadn’t pulled out. And Nico felt full of his cock even after their little indulgence. Sated completely, Nico felt his eyelids flutter as a warm kiss was placed on his Adam’s apple.  
He felt Percy move and his cock was out of his hole. Nico felt warm semen trickling down his thighs. Normally, he would have frowned. But Nico didn’t care at this particular moment as two strong arms pulled him in Percy’s chest and he snuggled on his chest. With warm breath tickling his hair, he was lulled into sleep by two warm hands caressing his sides.  
His last coherent thought was that he now belonged to Percy Jackson and he fell asleep with a serene smile gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...  
> Thank you to all those who commented and left kudos. It made my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is marked from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, but I had my mid terms so I had absolutely no time to write an extra essay let alone an entire chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Nico_ **

Waking up tangled in Percy’s arms, was not how Nico had imagined waking up with Percy Jackson after a night of rather delicious sex. He hadn’t thought of Percy as a cuddle-loving person, but here he was, spooning Nico in his arms.

Nico felt Percy’s warm breath on his bare shoulders. They were even breathing in sync; Percy’s chest heaved slightly with each breath he took, in accordance with Nico’s own breathing. He looked to see that two glass doors led to a balcony outside. How had he missed this, you ask?

Well he was rather wrapped up with (pun intended) Percy to notice such petty details of the room.

He ass felt sore and he immediately flushed when his mind brought forth images of their late night doings.

He moved a little, wanting to get some distance from Percy, which only caused the grip on his waist to tighten and he found himself with his back pressed tightly against a warm, defined chest. Nico could feel how his chest moved with steady, rhythmic breaths.

The sky outside looked pretty dark to him. The moon was casting an ethereal soft glow on the city. Stars shone brightly, seemingly happy to be free to show their grace.

Surprisingly, snuggled in Percy’s arms, Nico felt almost the same.

His eyes started drooping sometime after he started counting the stars outside. Sleep clouded his eyes and he rested his head back on Percy’s shoulders as he closed his eyes.

And when Percy muttered sleepily, “Sleep, Nico.” He did just that.

* * *

He felt cold. Suddenly aware that he wasn’t in his own bed, or home. But he wasn’t comfortable enough in this bed. But he had been at midnight. Probably because right now, it was the lack of Percy’s arms wrapped around him. And the faint lulling sound of his breaths. Or maybe, it was just the sense of comfort that came with being wrapped in Percy’s arms.

Nonetheless, he missed that comfort.

Peering through his sleep lidded eyes, he could make out a lone figure standing in the balcony, clearly enjoying the birth of the morning. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he managed to sit up and look around for something to wear. He started searching for his yesterday’s clothing, but soon realized that he would rather roam naked in New York than stepping back in that horrendous garment of yesterday.

His feet felt slightly numb and he was still a bit sore from yesterday, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. He stepped on the soft mattress, staying still for a few moments noiselessly, making sure he wasn’t swaying as the night before. He thought for a moment before picking up the soft blanket from the bed and wrapping it around his nude form, covering himself up from the slight chill that came in the early mornings.

Silently, he stepped towards the balcony, the blanket sweeping the entire way behind him. Nico could pretend he was wrapped in some royal robe, with the soft robe swaying with him as he walked.

The doors were closed, opening with no noise as he pushed them open. He almost lost his breath from the sight he saw there.

Percy was standing a few feet or so from him, leaning over the balcony railing and looking aimlessly at the orange horizon. He wore a black satin night robe, which accentuated his lean back. It reached his legs and the material fluttered slightly around his legs. His hands cradled a steaming cup of coffee, which let out the delicious aroma of the warm beverage.

Wrapping the sheet tighter around himself he took cadenced steps and came to a halt beside Percy. The chill from the air seemed to vanish as soon as he stood beside Percy; everything felt warm and lovely, even his stomach did some nasty flutter inside.

Percy’s eyes were closed and his face showed no signs of strain. His handsome features captivated Nico just as much as they had when he had first seen him. Everything about Percy was just too mesmerising to forget.

Somehow Percy had noticed his presence. Wordlessly, he placed his mug of coffee on a tea stool which never had caught Nico’s attention. He opened his sea green eyes and mused silently for a while, before turning his head to look at Nico, who had been staring at him all this time.

“Morning. Slept well?” asked Percy, his voice sexier than Nico remembered it being from the night before. 

Nico hummed, still having not looked away from Percy. “Yeah, good. Did you?” he asked slightly proud that his voice hadn’t wavered a bit from nervousness.

“Oh, yes. Better than I have in years, actually. All thanks to you and our rather scandalous night.” He winked.

Damn, it wasn’t even morning and Percy was flirting with him, making Nico blush bright red at the not so subtle mention of their night. He didn’t know how to even reply to the statement without stuttering with embarrassment. It seemed Percy didn’t want him to either, because seconds later, he was flung against the railing, the blanket pooling at his waist, caught between the railing and his body. Percy had rested his head on his shoulder and his bare chest was tickled by the deep teasing breaths. Percy’s hands rested on either sides of his waist, just brushing his skin, effectively trapping him.

Not that Nico wanted to escape. Having Percy touch him like this felt like contentment and Nico’s insides again managed a warm flutter.

He felt like a blushing virgin on her wedding night, which he wasn’t. Not after last night actually.

Percy let out a contended sigh and looked up at him with those warm eyes. Sea green and lovely with just a hint of ocean blue near the irises. Nico had never thought that a man’s eyes could ever be so intense and he shivered, because it was actually turning him on.

Percy’s hands gripped the sheet around his waist and pulled him close. He smelt like a fresh sea breeze and coffee. The soft illuminated sky cast a perfect orange-ish glow on his skin, highlighting every single detail of Percy’s face in high definition.

Percy’s grip around his waist tightened and he found himself pressed to Percy’s robed chest. His hands came to rest on Percy’s hands around his waist, and his breath came out in short pants. They were so close, their noses brushing almost. He peered through his lashes at Percy, aware more than ever of their height difference and he subconsciously tilted his head upwards.

“You were so good, last night, Nico.” Said Percy, his voice making Nico’s brain go fuzzy with the close proximity. He felt really warm on the inside, hearing Percy praise him like that. “Never have I seen so much passion and felt the pleasure that you gave me yesterday.” He said, chuckling deeply when Nico gripped his hands firmly than before.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, brushing his lips with Percy’s in a tentative kiss. Percy’s lips were warm as they had been before and Nico revelled in the fact that he remembered every single aspect of their night yesterday.

Percy’s hand cupped his cheek and he whispered against his lips, “I am going to kiss you, Nico. I am going to give you a kiss that is toe curling and filled with passion, which would in some way reciprocate how really I enjoyed devouring you last night.”

Nico was surprised at how coherent Percy sounded, especially when he was a hair’s breadth away from kissing the life out of someone else. All Nico could do was tilt his lips up and brush them in a tender kiss with Percy’s

And then Percy took control. He cupped Nico’s jaw and their lips met each other in a frenzy that scared and excited Nico equally, because never had someone kissed him the way he was being kissed right know. Raw passion and want flowed from Percy’s possessive hold on his waist and Nico was pressed too close to Percy, no air separating them and his hands flew to the back of Percy’s neck as the kiss deepened.

As Percy’s tongue brushed against his, he became fully aware of the little problem down there which was growing with each passing second. He moaned into the kiss as Percy’s tongue tangled with his and soon they were so deep in each other, that they barely realized when the sun peeked over from the tall building looming in the distance.

When they broke apart, both were panting and Nico still had his eyes closed. He felt Percy’s hands travel to his arse and he let out a whimper of excitement, and slumped forward on Percy’s shoulders. Percy stepped back, leaving a few centimetres space in between them, and Nico raised his head to look at Percy.

His eyes were wild, ignited by the lust and passion evident from their kiss and Nico couldn’t help but notice the way his Pupils slowly shrunk back to normal.

“That was a great way to start the day, wasn’t it?” asked Percy, his voice breathy and low. And incredibly sexy.

Nico couldn’t agree more. Percy’s hands had still cupped his ass and were now moving in short circles, teasing his flesh with tender touches.

“You really are beautiful, pet. God knows I’ll never regret the decision of having you.” Every word whispered by Percy, sent tingles straight to his cock and ne bit his lip to stop the moan threatening to escape.

Percy placed a hint of a kiss on his right shoulder, exactly over a love bite he had made last night. This time Nico did moan.

“Please Percy, please, oh gods!” he whimpered as Percy bit on the shell of his earlobe. He soothed it with his tongue quite sensually and Nico’s hands gripped Percy’s arms, trying to steady himself.

“What, my pet? Tell me what you want” Percy whispered in his ear, and Nico visibly shivered from the goose bumps on his skin. Percy’s hands had stilled their movement, still touching his arse but unmoving. His lips trailed from one collarbone to the other, making fresh love bites. “Tell me, Nico.” Whispered Percy against one particular weak spot on his skin, his lips ghosting over the soft velvet.

“I want you, Percy. I want you to touch me and take me, make me yours. I need your touch, Percy- oh” Nico was cut off by Percy as he effortlessly lifted Nico from his arse, compelling Nico to wrap his legs around Percy’s middle. The sheet Nico had covered himself with had long before fallen to the floor forgotten completely. He could feel Percy’s erection through his robe, rubbing with his own as Percy carried him to the bed, his mouth still latched to Nico’s throat.

Just as last night, Nico was below Percy on the soft bed covers and Percy covered his body with his lean one. If there was one thing Nico had mused, was that Percy still managed to be muscular yet lean, without being all buff. His chest pressed against Percy’s as his legs were raised and guided around Percy’s waist. Locking them there, he threw his head back when Percy’s hand found the head of his dick. Percy’s erection pressed somewhere along his thigh, and he arched off the bed when Percy started lightly stroking his hardness.

He never knew when he had closed his eyes. Yet, he could imagine the way Percy’s darkened eyes would be staring at him. And that was sexy, even in thoughts.

His hands found Percy’s neck on their own and pushed the soft material of the robe off his shoulders, feeling Percy’s muscles beneath his palms. He flattened his hands and felt ever crevice of the defined chest, wanting nothing more than to feel it from his lips. His fingers found Percy’s nipples and circled them, teasing them. He trailed his hands lower, only to have them pinned forcibly above his head as Percy held them tight with one hand and stroked his dick with the other.

His eyes flew open and  saw that Percy looked furious.

“I take the lead here, pet, not you.” Said Percy, his eyes flashing a dangerous spark of authority. “Understand?”

Nico nodded vigorously, wishing for more of Percy’s contact, caring lesser by the second about Percy manhandling him. But he understood. He really did. Percy wanted to be obeyed and Nico would do just that. Because his touch was the one that Nico craved at the moment.

Percy’s hands left all contact with his body and he leaned down to suck on Nico’s left nipple. Now freed, Nico’s hands tangled in Percy’s hair as his mouth enclosed on the throbbing nipple. Percy managed to manoeuvre himself out of his robe, with his mouth now latched over the right nipple, and hastened to throw it to the edge of the bed.

And then Percy’s skin was on his. And Nico was afire with need and want and desire and lust and a sudden and unmistakeable craving for Percy’s cock inside him. He was afire with the need to be claimed by Percy and he sighed when Percy licked a way up from his chest to his throat, stopping to suck at the angry red love bites and then finally to his jaw, his lips.

Percy’s hand slid between them and levelled their erections and stroked them against each other. Nico’s responsive gasp was drowned in the kiss he and Percy shared. With his hands still tangled in Percy’s hair, he tried to pull Percy deeper in the kiss, letting out a moan in Percy’s mouth as he obliged.

As Percy continued rubbing them together, Nico found himself bucking into Percy’s hand. Percy gripped his waist firmly with the other hand to keep his still and unmoving. Percy’s hands increased their pace. Nico could feel Percy’s dick sliding against his and it felt wonderful and so hot and he was closed. There was rough friction between their cocks without Lube but it made it all the more sexier  and made a raw want course through Nico and he was so high already. He started panting in the kiss, relieved when Percy broke apart for air.

Percy was biting his lip, worrying it till it was red and swollen and his grip on Nico’s waist loosened as his other hand cupped his arse and brought their bodies closer. Their outlines blurred as they both started letting out shameless moans. They were almost undone.

Nico heard himself begging for release, almost not recognising his hazy voice. He was chanting the words Please and Percy and whimpering ever now and then, intensifying the burning need to release.

He could here Percy moaning as well. And they were the sexiest sounds he’d heard. He could sense Percy was close as well; his hands increased their speed to a maximum. The hotness of Percy’s dick against his was too much. It was beyond anything Nico could handle.

“Please.” He whimpered one last time, staring directly into Percy’s eyes and arching his back off the bed when Percy whispered “Come for me, pet.” Against his lips.

That was Nico’s undoing. He came with thick white stripes on his abdomen, soon joined by Percy as his come mingled with his on his belly. Percy rested his head on Nico’s forehead as they both caught their breath. Nico felt the post orgasmic wave of exhaustion hit him and he sleepily muttered:

“Thank you, master.”

He completely missed the way Percy’s eyes darkened again and his grip on his arse tightened and the way he bit his lip as he looked down at the sleeping form of Nico.

“Rest well, pet.” He said. Tangling himself from Nico, he grabbed the discarded robe from the floor and wiped Nico’s belly clean before planting a feather light kiss on his belly button. He got up and pulled the curtains close of the balcony doors, before slipping beside Nico and almost sighing when Nico’s head automatically rested on his chest.

For the first time in years, he felt content.

* * *

When Nico awoke for the third time that day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, the curtain shielding most of it. Percy wasn’t beside him and he suddenly felt scared. He was afraid that Percy had left him, after all he hadn’t even known Nico until a day ago and maybe he had returned back to his boyfriend or even girlfriend after the pathetic one night stand with him.

Nico felt like sobbing. The reality of the situation came crashing down on him. His step mother had really thrown him out of the house and sold him to whore house, where he had tried an attempt at fleeing the creep house, only to fail and land in Percy’s arms and beg. Begging had, though, done him no bad. He was rescued by none other than Percy Jackson and then had sex with him.

Well, almost twice.

He couldn’t believe what he had done. He had practically compelled Percy to have sex with him because he was too lust driven and horny and had been begging for his Master’s cock.

 _Master_.

He felt the urge to throw up as he remembered his feral desire to have his Master take him and claim him and fuck him till the night was over. He remembered those sinful touches, the lust filled eyes and those loud moans. He remembered the way he had been, unashamed and wild, needing Percy’s touch.

He felt really awful knowing that probably Percy hadn’t enjoyed it at all, but gone all the way just to release Nico from the effect of that drug.

But, even so, truth was that he hadn’t regretted sharing those moments with Percy Jackson. Nor did he regret losing his virginity to such a sexy beast.

His head hit the soft pillows as chocked sob escaped his mouth and a tear rolled down his eyes. He had nowhere to go now. No one to turn to.

Just then the door opened to reveal Percy in nothing but his boxers and Nico’s mouth went dry. He was carrying a plate of steaming pancakes and had a glass of water in the other. His hair was gloriously sticking out in all directions and his lean muscles were accentuated by the flicker of sunlight in the room and he looked like a God standing there with his lips curled in a soft smile. He was there in the flesh and he was –

“You’re still here.” The words escaped Nico’s mouth before he could process them and Percy gave him a puzzled look. Instead of responding, Percy came to sit on the other side of the bed.

“I knew I fucked good, but I never knew it could fuck up someone’s mind this bad.” He said with a smirk and in an instant the blush was back on Nico’s cheeks and he averted his gaze from Percy’s eyes, feeling more stupid than ever.

“I brought you breakfast. It’s not much, but it is the only thing I can cook without burning the house.” Said Percy and he handed the plate to Nico along with the glass of water and made sure he drank all of it. Before he could start on the pancakes, Percy stood up and said something.

Nico watched agape as Percy’s lean things were all muscle and no fat and he realised that he had been staring at Percy’s boxers covered dick, when Percy said something.

“I’m taking a shower and I strongly advise that you take one after me.” He said as he walked to one of the doors on the right and opened it to reveal a bathroom as big as the bedroom. Then he looked back as he quietly added, “Unless you’d like to join me.”

Nico had never scrambled to the shower faster.

A few minutes later, Percy had Nico’s hands pinned to the shower wall, the water cascading down their mingles bodies as he fucked that tight little hole with all his might and making Nico forget all coherent thought as he was wrecked the third time when a sudden orgasm overtook him and he slumped forward, leaning his head on the cold shower wall as Percy still continued brutally thrusting until he was coming deep inside once again, marking Nico from the inside.

* * *

Nico couldn’t believe his luck. Just two hours ago he was a sobbing mess and now he was seated in Percy’s black sedan and enjoying the cool breeze as the car rustled past lush green tress. They were heading to Percy’s house in Manhattan.

Nico was dressed in black tights and a loose denim jacket, both of which belonged to Percy’s sister-in-law, Ella, who was also the same person whose bed the two of them had ruined after having sex multiple times.

Percy had said that she wouldn’t mind and while Nico had no doubt that Ella wouldn’t miss one jacket and tights from her extensive store of clothing which she had closeted; he just didn’t particularly like borrowing clothes.

But Nico didn’t care, he was safe and secure now that Percy had left no doubt in his mind that he would take care of him. And while those words made some scandalous images inside his mind, he felt woozy and light and truly happy, because Percy would care for him.

As they neared Percy’s house, and he knew that just because Percy told him they would be reaching in a minute or so, he found himself admiring his own courage to completely trust a man he had not even been familiar with a day ago, yet there was something about Percy’s eyes sincere and bright that had Nico trusting him the moment he had met him. Something about his mere presence felt oddly warm and comforting and Nico was drawn in by the light carefree smile that always lit up Percy’s face when he wasn’t smirking.

The car stopped at the gates, which opened to reveal a large house. Scratch that, a mansion.

Painted in elegant white and sky blue, the mansion was two floors high and almost endlessly stretched on a garden decorated with masses of violet, blue and purple flowers. In the centre of the garden, right in front of the front entrance to the house, was a fountain, crafted of sea shells and corals, displaying two mermaids perched atop a large sea shell with a trident between them. The mermaids had blue eyes and fins and posed as if were blowing kisses. Jets of water from the trident fountain fell at their waist, submerging them just a bit into the water.

The house had an archaic look to it, with Greek columns and pillars and Nico didn’t know how he had missed such a wonderful place in the city. Two paths decorated with lamps led to the large double doors of the mansion. The mansion could easily be on the top of the most beautifully built residences list.

When the car stopped rather abruptly, Nico’s smile faded. He saw as Percy hastily unbuckled the seat belt and stood at the front, a few steps ahead of the car. Then Nico saw him.

A man with blond hair and blue eyes so bright that their shine was visible even at a distance. He was about as tall as Percy and had an absolutely stunning physique. Dressed in a navy blue coat with a striped tie, his face showed fury as he took long strides and walked to Percy’s car. Sensing some trouble, Nico got out of the car and straightened himself before closing the door of the car softly. He took shy steps and stood at Percy’s side, giving him a hesitant smile which Percy returned with a cheeky wink.

The blond stopped in front of them, his clear blue eyes casting a cold glare on Percy as he spoke. “One phone call, Perce, just one! Gods, I was so worried! You disappear from the party and leave without a trace. Gods know what could have had happened to you, I was so worried.” He screamed at Percy who was watching the blond with a rather amused expression. Then he looked sideways and noticed Nico for the first time. His eyes grew wide and a sudden hatred shone in them and Nico felt the desperate need to cower from those eyes.

Then the blond turned back at Percy.

“But look at you, you managed to enjoy your alone time, right? Were you enjoying your time with this hoe? Screwed him till he begged for you to stop? Had fun, I guess. I can see that he is hot and all that shit, but you could have told ME!”

“Be polite.” Said Percy curtly to the blond.

Nico could feel his face getting redder by the moment. He turned to see Percy was standing calm, with his eyes closed.

Percy opened his eyes and glanced apologetically at the blond who was silently fuming.

“Introduce me to your new boy toy, Perce.” The blond said.

Percy gave a slow nod as if contemplating his options and then said-

“Luke, meet Nico di Angelo, my...ah, friend.” He said, gesturing from the blond to Nico.

Before Percy could properly introduce him to the blond, the blond cut him off. He extended his hand for a shake and said:

“I am Luke Castellan, Percy’s boyfriend.”

_Oh schist._

* * *

 

**To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> LOL no. Just same old drama.


	5. Sojourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are special, Nico. Very special to me. You deserve it all and much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be up on 31st, but the WiFi was being a bitch and thus, I was unable to even reply to comments:(  
> Anyways! Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Well, not really. XD  
> Happy New Year BTW!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nico**

Nico was sure he looked like a child who had just watched his ice cream fall to the ground. He didn’t care. But that was exactly what had happened. And what exactly had he thought? That Percy Jackson would actually take an interest in him? Even the thought was laughable. He was just some helpless lost child who was rescued by Percy. There were probably millions like him who had given in to Percy’s charms before him.

Percy had been that one person whom he had trusted enough to plead for his freedom. He had gone as far as giving Percy his virginity. Not that Nico made an actual fuss about that one. The sex had been great, really, but who was he to tell when he had nothing else for comparison? He didn’t have any issues about losing his virginity all of a sudden. He wasn’t that kind who waited until their marriage day. But he had at least thought that he would share that part of himself with someone who actually cared for him as more than one impulsive fuck.

He thought Percy had actually cared for him. Was it so wrong even be cared for?

Of course he was dumb to even think of that. His father didn’t know him well to actually care for him and his sister, Bianca, the one person who had actually understood him had fled off to god knows where for education purposes the first chance she got. So naturally he brooded over the fact that none cared for him. No wonder his step mother had thrown him out of the house.

But he had thought Percy had actually cared. Alas, no one ever had.

He could hear Percy arguing with Luke a few feet away from him.

“Let’s take this inside and talk it out like mature adults.” He heard Percy say.

“Mature adults? Mature adult! The only person who can qualify as a mature adult is me!” Luke was shouting. He didn’t look too pleased to know that Percy had bought a sex-slave, and furious when he heard at what price Percy had bought him.

“Let’s talk it through, Luke. Come on inside.” Percy said. Luke gave an angry huff and sauntered inside.

Nico didn’t move. He couldn’t move. He felt like a secret affair that had broken a home. A seemingly happy relationship was in tatters because of him. Luke was attractive and gorgeous even though a scar marred his fair skin. He looked like a wet dream with a scar. Nico felt very vulnerable before him.

Not that he could compare himself with Luke in anyway. Anyone would pick Luke over him without a moment of hesitation.

_Percy would apologise to Luke, Luke would ask Percy to kick him out and Percy would do so as Luke gave a wicked smirk in the background._ Nico could picture it all too well.

It was better if he left now and prevented the humiliation that was surely about to come. He took a step backwards and just as he was about to turn, a firm hand stopped him.

“Come on, Nico.” It was Percy.

He whispered a soft _no_.

“I said come on.” Said Percy more urgently this time.

“It’s better if I leave Percy.” Nico had found his voice finally.

He looked to see Percy staring at him with a furious face and afire eyes. He gulped nervously. Percy seemed unfazed by the fact that he had scared Nico.

“Come inside, now!” Percy hissed and Nico felt himself obeying Percy as he moved obediently to the double door and allowed himself to be led by Percy in the house.

Luke had already managed to break a vase and kick the couch till they went in.

“That was Annabeth’s.” Percy shrugged at the broken pieces of the vase.

“Well, I don’t fucking care, Percy!” Luke fumed and he jabbed a finger in Nico’s direction. “He leaves immediately, else I do.” He stated.

“Nico isn’t going anywhere, Luke. If you calm down, we can talk it through.” Said Percy, trying his best way to reason.

_“Nico isn’t going anywhere”_ mocked Luke in a vague imitation of his boyfriend, “Well it is implied that I can leave, isn’t it?”

A faint clicking sound of heels was heard. A girl, barely in her mid twenties, walked from the room to the left, her wild blond curls bouncing with each step. She held more determination in her eyes than Percy had in his words when she said.

“Mr. Castellan, I don’t think Nico will be an issue. You always knew this relationship was based on a marketing sponsorship offered by Hermes Inc. Your father made it very clear on the day the deal was done.” She stated, a mark of nonchalance on her face. “The things you had Luke, were completely for marketing purposes and Mr. Jackson has no intention of changing them. You, however seemed to have misinterpreted things completely.”

Every word she spoke was calculated, like she had drawn out a plan for each outcome of the sort and revised her words twice before speaking.

Luke looked pissed. He had grit his teeth and was clenching and unclenching his hands, pausing to give Nico an occasional glare.

“Annabeth, or should I say, Miss Chase, I believe that the contract stated that Percy was supposed to date me of his free will, if only for the benefit of his company. But i never thought he would do something as vile as this.” He spat. “A slave. A sex slave, to be exact. He disappears for a night, gets a slave, fucks him, and brings him into his house! What were you even Thinking Percy?” the question is directed towards Percy, who just blinks at the tantrum his supposed Boyfriend was having.

Percy spoke this time, his voice heavy with authority, “What I thought was that Nico needed help. And in what way I decide to help him is none of _your_ business, Luke. We had a contract not exclamations of undying love when we agreed to a relationship. Besides, fidelity wasn’t a topic discussed.”

Luke snorted, “Yeah, so you go and sleep with each person who comes walking isn’t it? I thought you were always the one who were loyal to the core and shit like that.”

“You are either really bold, or foolish to accuse me of cheating, when I’ve caught you shagging Octavian at least thrice.”

Luke gaped, “That is different, I didn’t use him as a slave. But you-”

“That’s enough!” growled Percy and Nico found it very embarrassing the way his insides erupted into butterflies when he spoke of Nico. “Nico is not my slave. Just because I bought him at an auction doesn’t mean I will gag him and put a collar around his neck. He is not and will never be referred to as a slave. He is a person of his free will and I won’t even try to stop him if he tries to slap you.” Percy took a deep breath. He spoke more calmly. “Ms. Chase will look after the termination of the contract with Hermes Inc. We are over, Luke, and nothing will change that. The conclusion of the contract will be discussed tomorrow in the head office. Now before I call Frank to make you leave, get out.”

Luke visibly blanched at the sudden dismissal and but he looked undeterred.

“If you think I’m done, Mr. Jackson, think again. This will cost you.” He turned and walked away as gracefully as a model on a ramp. But he was one for a dramatic exit. Just before he exited, though, he turned and glared at Nico with something akin to menace in his eyes, “I bet you don’t even know that you are going to end up as just another notch on his bedpost. Percy won’t keep you around for too long. Mark my words, he get another boy toy in no time. Doesn’t matter what money he’s lost to have you, it won’t mean  even peanuts to him. You will get a dismissal that’s more hurtful and bitter than mine. Mark my words, Nico.”

And then he left, leaving Nico to stare at the posh marble flooring in the house, his gut twisted with some unpleasant feeling. He could feel Percy’s eyes on him, but he refused to look up. He was afraid of what he might see.

Annabeth broke the awkward silence.

“I hope you know what you’ve done Percy. Luke was right. Once the deal is broken it is going to cost us a large sum if we don’t find another marketing enterprise in due time. And the auction you’ve been in, I hope you have the papers for it.”

“It’s not like anyone who knows will speak a word aloud of this.”

“We won’t, but Luke may. If the press gets even a wind of this news, Percy, it’ll be tough to sort out. So I hope you have the legal papers.”

“I’m sorry, Anna, I don’t have them.”

“What are you saying?”

Nico didn’t need to look up to know what Percy must be doing. Scratching the back of his neck and biting his lip. Percy’s answer was solemn when he spoke, “The auction was illegal.”

“Gods sake, Percy! How will I even keep you safe if Luke tries to raise the topic in public.” She huffed. “I don’t care how you got him, but I need the papers. Fake them, gather real ones, I don’t care. I want those auction papers in two days.”

“I call the Stolls. See what can be done. I’ll have them ready.”

“Good. I’ll take my leave then. Don’t you dare forget about the papers.” Warned Annabeth, before her heels clicked in rhythmic cadence and started towards the door.

But Percy’s voice, merely a whisper, stopped her.

“Annabeth, please don’t let Luke drag Nico into this.”  His voice was filled with so much emotion and honesty that Nico was overwhelmed.

“You can count on me Percy. I’ll try my best.” She said, before she exited and closed the double doors softly behind her.

It was just him and Percy now.

Nico didn’t know what to do or say. He knew he should speak, probably to thank Percy or to say he’ll be leaving or whatever. But words failed to express the emotions coursing through him. He was so angry at himself for causing Percy the stress and strain for his care, irritated at Annabeth for commanding Percy and furious at Luke for saying the thing he had said.

He also felt light headed for that one time when Percy had showed that he did care for Nico, maybe more than as just a notch on his bedpost. Maybe.

He didn’t even realize when Percy had moved, nor did he realize when he had come to stand before him. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only to look up and find Percy giving him half a smile. He timidly returned the smile, feeling awful for having teared up. He blinked back the fresh tears that threatened to fall for Gods knew what reason.

Percy sighed. “Never mind whatever happened, Nico. It’s not your fault. Though, I must say, you helped me get rid of Luke and his annoying whining, which is quite a large favour you’ve done to me.”

“It’s not much, Percy. Not really.” Said Nico, voice a silent whisper. “What you’ve done for me is something I can never repay.”

Percy stayed silent for a few moments before he said, “Come on, I’ll show you your room.”

Nico blanched. He had certainly not expected that.

“My room?” he asked, wondering if he just sounded stupid or he looked it as well.

“Well, if you’ve liked the couch, I won’t mind you sleeping there.” Said Percy, chuckling at Nico and motioning him to follow as he walked towards the stairs leading to the floor above.

“I’d give you a tour of the house, but I’m too much of a lazy arse to do that.” Said Percy as they ascended. “So, whenever you fell like it you can wander around.”

Wow. Percy had just given Nico permission to explore the castle. Exaggeration, of course. It was only a small Jackson residence. Ha.

The upper floor had six doors in total, the one at the far end of the floor being Percy’s study. Two guest rooms beside the study room with doors carved ornately of glass. They were headed for the second guest room, it seemed, because Percy opened the door with a faint click and stepped inside and beckoned Nico to follow him into the room.

It was a luxury suite, the one you see in brochures of five starred hotels.

Marble flooring covered with soft white carpet and walls painted a sky blue. A queen sized bed occupied the room at the far left. Soft white pillows accompanied by fluffy baby blue duvet. A cream polished door, leading to the bathroom. Two huge windows, clear glass and window sills made of the same cream polished wood, showing the extravagance of the beautifully crafted fountain in the garden. Patterned curtains with waves of navy and sky blue adorned both sides of the large windows. A glass door, opening to a small balcony. A walk in wardrobe at the opposite end of the bathroom and a huge mirror beside it, reflecting Nico’s awestruck expression.

The room was beautiful. And it was just a guest room. Lovely. He briefly wondered what more luxury could one have in his own room.

 His own room. It was Nico’s room. Percy had said so.

He felt nauseous all of a sudden. He couldn’t take the offer. His room. In the Jackson residence. It was too much, too overwhelming. He didn’t actually deserve this. Percy had already done quite a lot for him; he didn’t need to do this.

Nico took a step back, shaking his head. He won’t have Percy granting him favours left and right. He had some dignity. He knew Percy had struck a one-sided deal, expecting nothing from Nico in return, because somewhere even he knew, Nico would never be able to repay him completely. He had already burdened Percy so much when the man had obviously done it out of the nobility in his heart. Nico was no one special. He was sure Percy would have done the same for anyone else.

Percy had paused a few steps ahead from him and was frowning, curious as to why Nico was hesitant and shaking his head like a loon.

“Nico-“ Percy started only to be cut off by Nico.

“I can’t. Percy, this is just too much.” He choked out. “You’ve already done so much for me. I can’t accept this. I know you are probably doing this because of the genuine concern you have for me. But not this. I don’t deserve all this. I’m nothing special. I’ve bothered you enough and I don’t want to be more of a bother.” He said, eyes blurring with tears.

Percy had pursed his lips lightly, taking strides towards Nico and cupped his cheeks. He gently wiped away his tears and spoke in a low whisper.

“Don’t ever say that Nico, you can never be a burden. Not now or ever. You are special, Nico. Very special to me.  You deserve it all and much more.” He said softly, eyes bearing so much sincerity that Nico couldn’t look away. He wanted to believe it. Believe he was special.

“Percy, please, I’m not special. I’m just a boy whom you picked off the auction because you wanted to help me! I would be Gods know where right now if it weren’t for you. But even that was too much Percy. I am only trouble. I may not have completely understood what the Blonde lady downstairs said, but I bet it concludes to the same thing. I will be a cause for more problems. And yet here you are, being noble and selfless.”

Percy huffed in anger, ridiculed at how lowly Nico thought of himself.

“That’s not true, Nico. Not everything I always do is because I am noble. I can be very selfish at times.”

“You don’t even know me, who I am, why I ended up in that whore house!”

“And I don’t want to know!” said Percy, his voice raised by an octave. “Whatever happened to you before I met you is the past I never want to know. It won’t matter to me even if you were the next person in the Wanted list.” He spat.

Gripping Nico roughly by his arms, he dragged him in front of the huge mirror which now showed Nico with a tear stained face and Percy, who was enraged.

“You want to know why I saved you? Why I was being noble to you? Because I want you. I have since I’ve met you.” He made Nico look at the reflection in the mirror. “You are special to me. Very special.” He murmured, his hands trailing from Nico’s arms to his waist and they tightened there. A tongue liked a sore spot below his ear, where a huge love bite was visible. Nico shivered.

“Love the effect I have on you.” He murmured as more kisses were peppered on Nico’s jaw line. One hand started unzipping the jacket and Nico was hastily reminded how much of a hindrance clothes can be. Fingers caressed the naked flesh and Nico let his eyes close in pleasure.

And then a shot of pain made him open his eyes. Percy had pinched his nipple and tutted him. “You don’t close your eyes unless I tell you to, pet. Look in the mirror, look how beautiful you look, chest flushed and cheeks red. I bet that nothing will turn you on more than this, when I will spank you disobeying, bend you over the table and fuck you dry, make you cry and scream my name, because it will be the most pleasurable thing you’ll ever experience.”

Nico bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. A hand trailed to his lower abdomen, tugging his tights down until they were low enough for Nico to step out. He did so, hesitantly, leaning on Percy to avoid falling. Percy’s fingers were now on his stomach, tracing patterns as he gave open mouthed kisses to Nico’s collarbone, sucking and licking and searching for every weak spot Nico’s body had to offer.

When their eyes met in the mirror, Nico found it ridiculous how turned on he was when Percy gave a rather hard bite below his left earlobe without breaking eye contact. The sudden moan that left his lips made Percy grip Nico’s waist harder, fingers digging in his skin to bruise later. He found he didn’t care as long as Percy did it again. And again.

“So sexy when you moan for me, pet.”

Nico watched with hooded eyes as Percy’s hands skimmed from his waist to his cock and he almost went limp when they delicately brushed over the head of his cock. He was already semi hard and Percy was watching his cock with unmasked lust as he began to stroke it. HE leaned back on Percy, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest as his own breath hitched whenever Percy’s hands brushed over the underside of his cock.

“Look at that, pet. Your body is so beautiful, so perfect. Unblemished olive skin, soft as the gentle breeze, waiting to be marked by me. It would look so good with me all over, isn’t it?” He stroked Nico’s cock.

“Such a beautiful little body, just to be ruined by me.” He whispered, one hand stroking his cock and the other twirled his right nipple. “So lovely, just for me. Because you are mine. Just mine, pet.” He whispered and Nico’s head dropped heavily on Percy’s chest as a moan bubbled out and he closed his eyes as filthy pleasure drove him wild.

All of a sudden, Percy’s touch was gone and Nico opened his eyes, wide in shock because he realized a moment too late what he had done.

He had closed his eyes.

Percy’s jaw was clenched. His eyes were shining darkly and Nico wondered if underneath those eyes was something more that lust. But Nico knew he had made a mistake.

“On the bed, right now.’ Percy ordered. He walked over to the bed, a small step after the other, suddenly afraid from he tone Percy had used. He had never sounded so commanding. But gods, it was hot.

He stood by the huge bed, unsure of what to do next, when he felt a hand on his back.

“On your hands and knees, pet.” Percy murmured close to his neck, his breath sending whispers down his spine. Nico complied immediately, felling the soft duvet under him and resisting the urge to moan when a hand caressed his arse. He could sense Percy behind him.

“I don’t like being disobeyed Nico.” Said Percy, leaning closer and laying a chaste kiss on Nico’s bosom. “But you didn’t listen, did you? I hope you know you are going to be punished.”

“Yes, Master.” He whimpered

“Good, pet. Looks like there is some obedience in you after all.” Percy said, voice husky and deep. “I’m gonna spank you, until you are really sorry for making the mistake. Get it?”

“Yes Master.” Came the quiet reply.

“Good. Now I want you to trust me completely when I say that I do not intendanyharm to you, Nico, I just want you to learn your lesson.”

Nico nodded.

“I’m going to take this easy for the first time, pet, since you clearly need some opening up to being a submissive. I want you to pick a safe word, for just in case the things overwhelm you and are too much for you to handle.”

“A safe word, Master?” he asked puzzled. Apparently Nico needed to be educated from the basics of Dom/Sub relations. Percy was fine with Nico’s innocence as long he was the only one to spoil it.

“A word that will tell me to stop if a punishment gets too, uhm, hard to bear. I will stop immediately. But it has to be used only when you are in a condition, where the rest of the punishment cannot be handled by you and you want me to stop immediately. I may get rough at times, but I will never do it at the expense of your discomfort.”

Percy’s voice was firm and held assurance in them. There was no way Nico couldn’t have trusted the man.

“I trust you, Master.” He spoke, voice unwavering, just like his belief in Percy. Percy would never hurt him. He knew that. He was just helping Nico behave by punishing him.

“Thank you, Nico.” He felt warm lips place a kiss on his arse and he hadn’t expected himself to arch to feel more of those lips. “Safe word.” Murmured Percy against his skin as he placed feather light kisses on his ass.

“ _Sojourn_.” He whispered, shaking on his arms. “My safe word. Sojourn.”

“Sojourn.” Repeated Percy. “Very well.” He said, and suddenly he moved so that both his hands laid on Nico’s arse, massaging lightly.

And _oh._

Nico would have been thrown at the edge of the bed if not for the strong hand which held his waist as Percy brought his hand down on Nico’s arse cheek for the very first time. A gasp broke out of Nico’s moth and he immediately bit his lip, trying to contain more of the moans which were sure to follow.

It stung painfully where Percy had spanked him. A faint pink already coloured the unmarred soft skin, and Percy had never felt more pleased with himself.

“Count, pet.” He growled, raising his hand for another spank.

“One!” he exclaimed, followed seconds later by second spank and Nico practically whimpered.

“Two!” he said.

Third and fourth spanks followed in succession and alternated between his right and left cheeks. The fifth one was rough than the ones before and Nico was shaking by the time he mumbled out a “Six.”

Percy immediately noticed when the cheeks became a dark rose colour and warm under his touch. He could hear Nico whimpering and muffled gasps escaping his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to test how much Nico could bear for his first punishment.

“Let me hear them, pet. Let me hear you cry out in pain and beg for my forgiveness as you whimper beneath me.” Percy said, not bothering to cover up the huskiness in his voice. He was so turned on by just spanking Nico, he silently pondered what he would do if Nico was tied to his bedpost. Fuck, he was getting harder by the minute.

Nico seemed to be the epitome of a submissive. He whimpered in pain, bracing himself for the incoming spanking and yet he was hard and leaking. He had a fucking pain kink and it was more of a turn on for Percy.

Percy had paused until Nico’s shaking reduced and he slapped hard again, when Nico least expected it.

Nico’s face fell into the pillow, his sudden groan nectar to Percy’s dominant nature. “Seven” was a muffled whimper followed by gasps of “Eight!”

Nico was fisting the duvet beneath him, clawing at it to maintain some control over his sanity. He was so fucking close to lose himself. So close to let go again and being engulfed by pleasure. He never honestly thought he might be getting off to someone spanking him.

Maybe it Percy’s hands, firm and rough, angling in the spots where it would hurt just right or maybe it was just the sense of who was doing it to him. Percy was all he could think of as he yelled a “Nine!” when Percy spanked him right on his hole. Nico didn’t know how much he could control the inevitable by the time the tenth spank came. But he needed Percy’s permission and he craved it like air.

“Master, I’m close, master, so close.” He panted, heavily breathing and trying his best to not come right then and there.

“How desperate can you be Nico? Begging for release when you are being punished.” He could feel Percy smirking behind him.

“Master Please! Feels so good to be submitting, Master.”

“I think I should let you off easily this time.” He chuckled. “My needy little pet needs to come.”

Percy bent closer so his ear was tickled by Percy’s warm breath.

“On one condition, pet.” Warned Percy. “Come only when I say.”

“Yes Master!” Finally he was getting somewhere.

He never knew when Percy undressed himself, nor did he realize when Percy’s cock lined against his entrance until it was going in, pressing roughly into his hole, without any slick and completely dry. Nico was still loose from their previous encounter. Yet it was very painful without lube. It was his punishment though and Nico didn’t utter a single word until Percy had bottomed out completely.

“Feels so good, pet. Warm and tight even though I wrecked you just a while ago.” Murmured Percy, gracing his spine with open mouthed kisses and licking a stripe down. Nico arched into Percy touch as he let out a loud groan.

Percy started moving just like that, no warning at all. Nico was gasping and sobbing in pain and pleasure s Percy pound his ass roughly. Percy had never been more turned on in his life. He had been close himself, without even touching himself, because sweet Circe, Nico looked straight outta some pornographic movie.

His body jerked forward with each hard thrust in his hole and beads of sweat trickled down his throat. He bit the pillow to stop himself from screaming. He was so close, he won’t be able to stop even if Percy refused to let him come. He was past that point already.

Percy noticed the sudden change in Nico’s breathing, the way his legs shook with each thrust, his walls clenching his cock urging him to come and his knuckles turned white from them grip he had on the sheets below. Fuck, Nico was so beautiful; Percy could come untouched just by the mere sight.

“Come for me, along with me. Come for me, pet.” He whispered filthily, covering Nico’s lithe body with his, groaning at how perfectly they fit.

And that was all for Nico, because he came with a loud cry, back arching into Percy’s body, head falling back as his orgasm overtook him. Percy was groaning above him, eyes closed and with a tight grip on Nico’s waist as he came inside Nico.

And suddenly he was spent. Nico couldn’t form a single thought as Percy separated them to fetch a washcloth and clean the drying come from his chest and some of which was leaking from his hole. Nico collapsed face first on the bed, drowsiness overtaking his vision, lulling him to sleep as he was manoeuvred by Percy into a more comfortable position.

He felt a warm kiss placed on his head and the covers being drawn on his body, but he couldn’t process anything. He was floating in bliss and Percy’s voice was only heard when a _sleep well_ was said to him. Everything was hazy, yet one thing was clear as Percy slipped beside him, and Nico rested his forehead on Percy’s chest immediately.

Even when there was nothing more left to be felt, he could feel Percy beside him and that was enough to put a smile on his face as he snuggled deeper into Percy’s arms like a baby.

“Thank you, Master.” he said, barely recognising his own voice as he placed a chaste kiss on Percy’s lips.

He felt the arms around him tighten as he was dragged into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, anyways, please do continue loving the story and enjoy Percico action!

He felt warm. And very peaceful.

The room was completely breathtaking. To Nico, it was now his home. The warmth of the sheets where Percy had laid made a wave of immense smugness wash through Nico, because he had witnessed firsthand what change he could cause in Percy. He could have him wrapped around his finger in no time.

Basically, Percy was his foster care combined with the Sugar daddy character. And wasn’t that lovely.

He found a note on the bedside table, written in a messy scrawl.

**_Have a shower. Freshen up. I’ll be downstairs._ **

**_-Percy_ **

 

There was a spare towel below it and black boxers and a navy blue turtle neck shirt with black jeans. At least this time, he wouldn’t have to wear something that belonged to a girl.

He gingerly placed his feet on the carpeted floor, feeling the softness beneath. The clock on the wall read 4:14. He didn’t mind being naked, now that he was all alone in the room. He picked up the towel and headed to the door which led to the bathroom.

The fine polished door opened to reveal a massive looking bathroom, almost the size of half the room. Faint green tiles bordered the edge of the walls, leading to a cabinet already equipped with spare toothbrushes, shaving foams, shower gels and other things. A glass door led to the shower. The shower was not a regular one. It had five different shower heads, one at the top, two at the back and two at the front. There was a panel on the door labelled with different names and indicators for pressure of water, temperature, steam, music!? Speak about extravagant.

He placed the towel on the rack and slipped inside the shower, adjusting the levels to medium pressure and decided against lukewarm water, simply because he was being childish about the name. The jets of steaming hot water hitting his body in various pressure points made Nico sigh blissfully at the sensation. There was a shower gel dispenser attached to the door, from which some sweet smelling gel squirted onto Nico’s palms. Nico had never had such a relaxing bath all his life.

Needless to say, it was a long time before Nico could bring himself to switch off the shower. He idly rubbed his skin dry as he thought if Percy had such a wonderful shower every day. He brushed his teeth and shook his head, messing up his damp hair. He slipped into the clothes by the bedside table, finding them to be his exact size. The clothes felt nice and soft and too expensive to his skin, but he revelled in the pleasure while it lasted.

He walked bare foot out of the room, before rushing to the mirror and checking his appearance. He messed his hair slightly and straightened his shirt and then again rushed out of the room. Typical. He was now a giddy little teenager with a crush. Accurate enough.

He descended the steps, one at a time, just to avoid falling face first down the stairs. The living room was empty. And besides that, Nico was unfamiliar with any other room in the house.

 Nico listened closely. Was that laughter he heard from the other side? He walked over to the door to the left, leading to what he supposed was the dining area. A long wooden table with carved designs at the side and intricately carved chairs stood in the middle of the room with a crystal chandelier above it. There were two doors at the opposite from where he had just come. The first was open and the other was closed.

He could hear the voices of two people from there. He faintly recognised one as Percy’s. The other was a bit high pitched, yet melodious. A woman, definitely. He followed the voice and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, it seemed.

A woman in her mid-thirties with wispy amber hair and pale green eyes stood near the countertop, her chin resting on her palms as she spoke.

“So, what does your Italian boy like? Pizza? Pasta?” she mused aloud. “I bet he is superior in cooking. Gods, it’s been days since someone has cooked me a decent macaroni and cheese.”

“Juniper, we had this talk already. He is not my Italian boy and he certainly won’t be cooking. He is a guest not a master chef.”  Said Percy, perched on a stool at the opposite side of the counter top. He was slipping his coffee slowly, the delicious aroma instantly making Nico’s stomach grumble.

The woman- _Juniper, was it?_ – snorted. “I bet you don’t wish to taste anything other than his ass.”

Percy choked on his coffee and placed his mug on the counter. “The hell, Juniper?” he muttered, flushed to the tip of his ears. “I am not having this convo with you. The Stolls are to be here in a few and I don’t want you slipping them anything that they shouldn’t know.” He said.

Nico could see Juniper rolling his eyes. “You have an obsession with your new boy toy, Jackson.” She teased.

_There. Boy toy again._

“Keep talking and I’m going to halve your salary.” Percy threatened.

Juniper laughed. “Keep it up, Jackson. Threaten me all you want in front of him. He’s standing right there, you know.” She said, eyes flicking briefly to the door way. “Make a wonderful impression.”

Nico was pretty sure he’d never seen anyone turn their neck so fast. His face split into an instant grin and Nico could feel a small smile on his face.

He walked over to where Percy sat and said shyly, “I’m hungry.”

Percy composed himself as he turned back to Juniper who was watching Nico with a knowing smile on her face. “Earth to Juniper.” He said, making her eyes snap back to Percy. “What would you like, Nico?”

He’d very much like for a rough fucking right over this countertop and have Percy eat him out. Gods, Nico was turned on in the middle of the kitchen.

He didn’t realize he had zoned out until Percy pulled him on his lap. Right there in the kitchen. With Juniper watching. Nico bit his lip. He couldn’t help the wince when his _podex_ was still a bit sore from earlier. Percy’s hands had come to rest on Nico’s waist, and his lips ghosted over the exposed skin of the neck. He felt Percy grin as he pressed his lips to his neck.

Nico stuttered.

“Umm, are there pomegranates?”

* * *

 

Nico could think clearly now that he was sitting alone in the chair opposite to Percy’s, in his study, with Percy pacing the floor with muttering something occasionally in his phone.

Percy had said something about the Stolls coming for some work done, but why he needed Nico there, he hadn’t said.

Now that he was clothed, fed and well rested, Nico felt more alive than ever.

The study was just as immaculate and posh as the rest of the house. A bookshelf in a corner, filled with files dated year-wise and record books, was placed. A table, ornate and dark, was placed at the far corner, stacked with files on one side and a laptop sat in the middle, with a chair in front of it.  The walls were stark white and a sense of importance dwelled in the room. It was all serious stuff and business that went down here, it seemed.

Nico heard it before he saw it. Slow steps, two at a time, making deep sounds that resonated off the floor. Polished black boots and suits. Two similar looking men dressed completely alike, aside for the different coloured striped ties they wore. Twins. Filthily handsome looking twins. One look at their face and anyone could say that they could cause trouble at any breathing moment. Two pairs of eyes sparkling with mischief and lips curved into humorous grins greeted Percy with a shake of their hands.

Percy who was now dressed into a jet black suit, assessed each of the twins with a nod and shook hands with them, offering brief smiles.

The one with the blue striped tie whistled. His grin had turned wolfish. “Looking hot, lovely. I’d always said we’d have a good time together, Jackson. You, me and Connor.”

The other twin chuckled, “I’m always in, anytime you want. Travis is, too.”

Nico’s face turned into a scowl as he processed what was being implied. Percy had gotten an open invitation for a threesome. He didn’t like it. Neither did Percy.

Percy did not like it one bit. He did not smile.

“Excuse me if I have other important pressing things in mind” said Percy, voice deep and unwavering. “I meant strict business when I called you here.”

Connor frowned. “Luke is breaking off the contract. We won’t be partners anymore.”

“We still have 36 hours before the contract is officially over. And I am not asking for anything to do with either Luke or Hermes Inc.” Said Percy. “It’s personal, this one.”

“What did you want?” asked Travis and suddenly the twins looked interested.

“Fake papers. The usual shit. Just I want them urgently.”

“For what?”

“I want you to make fake legal papers for an illegal auction” said Percy, gesturing to Nico, who was just observing, biting his lip in nervousness as three pair of eyes turned towards him.

It was as if the twins hadn’t noticed him before. Their eyes grew wide as they understood what Percy was talking of. Travis walked towards him and Nico shot  up, standing up in alert mode, unsure what he was about to do.

He felt Travis’ eyes rake up and down his body, and Connor bit his lip from the background.

“Such a fine specimen you’ve got here, Percy.” Whispered Travis.

“Beautiful.” Said Connor.

The sudden proximity with Travis made Nico remember Luke’s eyes. Blue and sparkling and unforgiving. Travis and Connor had the same eyes except they appeared friendlier than Luke’s. Travis’ fingers were reaching up and cupping his face. The fingers were warm and soft but Nico flinched as they caressed his cheek. Percy noticed.

“Hands off, Travis.” He said, in the same tone one would tell their dog to back off. “He’s out of bounds. No touching.”

Travis sighed indignantly but retreated. Connor spoke this time. “He’s underage.”

“It’s a risk, Percy.” Said Travis honestly. “If anyone gets the wind of this, it will wreck havoc. You are one of the most influential people and with you-”

“That’s why I need the papers, Travis.” Said Percy hotly. “If it is somehow leaked why this young boy lives with me, I may have to present the papers, illegal or not. If the legal papers are made, however fake they might be, it won’t matter that he is underage, it will only matter that I own him.”

The twins exchanged a glance. They came to an unspoken arrangement. They nodded. They’d do it.

“I’m guessing Luke knows and this is the reason he is breaking it off.”

“True, but I broke it off first.” Said Percy with a shrug. Then he continued more seriously, “Twenty four hours, Stolls, then I want them on my desk.”

“Done deal, Percy.” Said Travis.  Connor took out a laptop and started typing in blurry motions. Percy was beside him, giving him inputs from time to time.

Nico was honestly beginning to understand what Percy was doing, not completely, but a small bit of it. He was protecting Nico. He was making sure nothing took Nico away from him. Nico felt lightness in his stomach. He sat back down on the chair and observed Percy.

It should’ve been a sin the way he talked, deep and full of authority. He stood with confidence that could be easily mistaken for arrogance and yet he had been nothing but kind to him. Nico noticed the way his fingers flexed when he was getting bored, noticed the way his eyes shone with amusement when the twins’ stuttered at his proximity, noticed the way his attention turned back to Nico every minute for awhile. It was as if he was checking if Nico was really there and hadn’t run away.

_Ridiculous_ , thought Nico. Just a few hours with Percy and he was feeling like the prince of Manhattan. As if he would run away. He wouldn’t even dream about it. He certainly didn’t want to return home.

After an hour or so, they were finally done. The details were taken of and only a few legal matters were to be completed. The Stolls left with a sure promise of delivering the papers in Percy’s office.

Percy went with them to the door and closed it behind them. It opened moment later to reveal a smirking Travis who winked at Nico before saying, “I have reconsidered my previous offer for _ménage à trois_. Nico, you are just too lovely to ignore. Care to join us with Percy for a foursome?”

Somewhere from behind Travis, Connor’s laugh boomed and Nico only got to stutter wide-eyed before, Percy rolled his eyes and shooed them off. Percy closed the door quickly, locking it from the inside, before taking slow steps towards his chair and gracefully sitting down on it. He took out a folder from the drawer at the bottom and handed it to Nico.

Nico took the file with nimble fingers and waited, unsure of what to do.

“Open it.”Percy said, giving him a small smile.

So he did. And he was frozen. His mind was spinning around, millions of thoughts rushing past his head, and he was unable to save the file from dramatically slipping past his hands.

_He knew. He fucking knew everything about me._

In the file was every detailed piece of information about his family. It carried every single piece of information including his birth, his sister’s birth, his mother’s death, his father’s marriage to his step mother, his father’s business, Bianca’s studies, and his life at high school. Every fact about his life that he wished to keep a secret from Percy, he already knew.

He briefly wondered why Percy did this. He had heard some rumours about his father’s firm withdrawing their financing schemes from Percy’s company, but that was that. He hoped that Percy hadn’t just taken him in because he wanted to play him as a revenge for his father’s decisions. He hoped Percy had really wanted to help him, despite any bad blood that he might’ve had with his father.

Noticing his silence, Percy walked over to Nico. His hands were shaking as Percy took them in his larger ones. The warmth in those hands comforted Nico briefly, before he started shaking his head.

“You knew all this time. You knew who I am.” He whispered, his throat constricting painfully by just thinking about what Percy would say.

Percy squatted down slightly, so that he could easily look into Nico’s eyes without fearing a crick in the neck.

He looked Nico in the eyes before he answered. “I got curious. I couldn’t help it. I looked because, you are too young and if anything ever happened that caused you to be away from me, I would at least want to know, where I would find you back.” He took a deep breath and gave a shaky laugh, “But I didn’t read it. I felt I was cheating the trust you put in me. I didn’t want to lose your trust. It’s precious to me. And so, I won’t read it until you give me the green signal. I wouldn’t want to pry on something I shouldn’t. I won’t read the file unless you tell me to.”

A sob escaped Nico’s mouth. He just didn’t understand whether to be first hateful towards himself for having such negative thoughts about Percy without listening to his side or to kiss Percy because the sincerity in his eyes was so genuine that he felt very hopeless about perceiving Percy as a bad guy if not just for a moment.

He didn’t read it. He wanted Nico to trust him. He wasn’t some vengeful playboy who saved Nico to make a fool out of him. He saved Nico because he believed that Nico should have been saved. His trust was precious to Percy and yet, Nico doubted every single good thing Percy had done for him.

He tackled Percy into a hug and held on until he felt he should let go. Percy’s didn’t mind his sudden attack on his, though he was at first startled and slowly stroked Nico’s back and ran a hand through his damp messy hair.

He spilled it all out before he could stop himself. He told Percy everything from the beginning. He spilled out everything about his life till the moment Percy had found him. Percy just sat beside him on the floor, patiently waiting for Nico to let it all out. He held Nico’s hand throughout the whole storytelling process and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb to calm down Nico’s jittery nerves.

Percy pulled him into a hug as soon as he began with what happened after he escaped the dark room with Lou.

“It’s okay, now. I’ve got you. It’s over.” He whispered, drawing circles on his back and relaxing Nico, who just held Percy closer and rested his forehead on Percy’s chest. He was practically in Percy’s lap and he was rocking them both slightly. Almost unexpectedly, Percy gave his head a soft peck and separated them.

“Thank you for trusting me.” He said with a sad smile.

In reply Nico closed the distance between them and softly kissed Percy on the lips. Percy cupped Nico’s jaw and brought him in for a deeper kiss, curling one hand around Nico’s waist. Nico’s hands laid on Percy’s chest, tightening around his shirt as his head dipped back slightly.

When they broke apart, Percy whispered breathlessly. “Look what you’ve done, Nico. You’ve drugged me. I just can’t get enough of you.” He trailed open mouthed kisses against his collarbone and sucked at a fading bruise.

* * *

 

It had been an hour since they had come here. Percy could just watch as Nico piled clothes in the hands of the sales-persons and rushed to and fro from the changing room to the clothes section.

He remembered how he had asked Nico to pick some clothes for himself. He had thought Nico would be shy and ask Percy to pick something out. But he didn’t. Rather, he merely asked Percy what his budget was.

“No budget, pick whatever you like.” He had said to Nico.

Nico’s eyes glinted with mischief as he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Nico’s smirk answered for him, his eyes sending a silent message of _you are going to regret this_.

Apparently, Nico was colour blind or probably no one had bothered educating him about the colours in the universe, because all that Nico could pick out was Black, Black, Black and more black with an occasional dark grey. Till now, Nico had selected a heap of black clothes, none of which looked different from the other to Percy. He decided to butt in and give Nico a few styling options.

He picked a few t-shirts and shirts which were not black.

“Try these.” He said to Nico. Nico just stared for awhile, then shrugged and went in to try them out.

* * *

 

They had shopped for everything Nico could possibly need. Clothes to boots to slippers to boxers to swimming trunks and finally socks. The swimming trunks were specially Percy’s favourite, because he couldn’t shake the image of Nico in them, all wet and dripping and....well you get the point.

Percy drove them to McDonalds, which was, according to Nico, the best thing in the world. He lit up like a child once they had ordered and taken a seat at the far corner.

Nico was genuinely smiling and he clasped his hand with Percy’s. “Thank you.” He whispered, his voice soft and shy, looking at Percy from under his long lashes. The serenity in his eyes made Percy smile warmly back. Then Nico looked away, waiting for their order number to come up. But he didn’t let go of Percy’s hand.

When their order finally came up, Nico stood up and brought the orders to their table and set them down. He once again held Percy’s hand in a soft grip and Percy was amazed at how such a gentle acceptance of their arrangement could benefit the glow on Nico’s cheeks.

Though just as Percy had finished his Burger and was sipping his coke, Nico fingers tightened around his own.

He sent a questioning gaze towards Nico to find him intensely glaring at two girls sitting a few tables away and eyeing Percy from time to time. Percy sent a small smile towards the girls which made the brunette one squeal and blush slightly.

He turned back around to see that Nico was glaring at _him_ with lips pursed tightly. He averted his gaze from Percy for the rest of their meal and seemed to find the fries more interesting instead.

* * *

 

The ride back home was silent and tense and Percy saw Nico trying to avoid him. But honestly, he looked too hot with that angry look on his face. As soon as they were home, Nico rushed to the stairs, but Percy caught up with him easily and halted him at the top. He pulled on his arm lightly and Nico who wasn’t expecting it, stumbled.

“Easy there, Nico.” Said Percy, turning Nico so that he could face him. “What’s all this cold shoulder for?”

Nico snorted, “Why are you even bothered, you should probably be back at McD and give those two girls some more charming smiles.” He hissed.

Fuck, Nico was so sexy when jealous. His eyes narrowed slightly and his face tinged pink with anger and his lips were pressed in a disapproving thin line.

“Were you jealous?” asked Percy stupidly and then smirked because Nico opened his mouth and closed it and turned sharply on his heel and shook off Percy’s hold on him.

Fuck, it turned Percy on. He slammed Nico to the nearest wall and relished in the way Nico’s breathing hitched and his eyes grew wide from the surprise.

“I asked you something, pet.” Percy said, his voice dropping to a lower and more huskier tone. Nico visible shuddered.

“I.. no..I mean I wasn’t jealous.” He stuttered

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I blew kisses to random strangers, right?”

Nico huffed.

“Or would you rather show me how much better you are than them, pet?” he said, leaning forward to kiss Nico’s jaw, smirking when Nico’s eyes closed and his lips parted to let out a gasp. Percy bit gently and his tongue swiped across the fresh pink mark.

“Do you want to show me how good you can be for me?”

“Yes, master.” Nico moaned, not even disguising his want. Nico wanted to submit so badly, he wanted Percy to completely own him up and let the pleasure seize him. Percy removed his shirt and carelessly flung it somewhere and Nico’s hands found themselves feeling every inch of the exposed flesh.

Percy was biting his skin, leaving bright red marks and then gently soothed it with his lips. It shouldn’t have had such a reaction from Nico, because Nico went limp in Percy’s arms as soon as Percy’s teeth grazed the skin behind his earlobe. His head rested on the wall and his mouth was open in a shameless moan.

“I really would like to fuck you right now, against this wall.” Percy breathed in Nico’s ear and Nico gasped from the pleasure that those simple words brought him. Percy lifted his ass and Nico hooked his legs around Percy’s waist.

Percy carried him to his bedroom, which though Nico had no time to breathe in the beauty of, he could tell it was a lot more bigger than his. Percy set Nico down on the bed as he started unzipping his jeans, only to be stopped by Nico, who had already moved from his place on the bed and was now kneeling in front of Percy and dragging Percy’s pants down.

“Let me prove how good I can be.” Said Nico, peering up at Percy from under his eyelashes and giving Percy’s clothed cock a lazy stroke. “I can make you forget them. I’ll be so good, you’ll never think of anyone else.” He said a naughty smirk on his lips. He pushed the elastic of the boxer’s down and licked his lips because, Percy’s v-line was so sexy, it made him want to lick it.

He took Percy’s cock in his hand and pumped the already semi hard erection and Percy groaned loudly when Nico took the complete length in his mouth in one go, without gagging and started bobbing his head. He swallowed Percy cock till his nose touched the tanned skin above Percy’s glorious cock and then took it out entirely just to swallow it back. His other hand cupped Percy’s balls and stroked them with feather-light touches, making Percy buck forwards and bite his lip, drawing out blood.

Nico increased his pace and Percy tangled his fingers in Nico’s hair to still him. Nico stilled completely, yet his fingers massaged Percy’s balls, resulting in a groan from Percy.

To Percy, Nico looked like a sexy minx, just waiting to get fucked. His lips were swollen and stretched around his cock with his cheeks flushed light pink and hair mussed.

He fucked his pet’s mouth roughly, relishing in the sight when Nico rested on of his hands on Percy’s thigh and stroked his balls with the other and the way he closed his eyes when Percy’s cock hit the back of his throat was purely pornographic. It sent a wave of pleasure all the way down south to Percy’s cock and he could feel his balls tightening. He pulled Nico’s hair roughly and shuddered when Nico moaned around his cock.

“Fuck, pet, I’m close.” he warned Nico. Nico didn’t seem to be fazed by this at all, rather he increased the pace and hollowed his cheeks and licked the base of Percy cock. Percy couldn’t handle it anymore; he came inside Nico’s mouth, spurting his seed in Nico’s warm mouth.

Nico swallowed completely, the salty taste was a new sensation to his taste buds, before sliding Percy’s cock out of his mouth. Percy all but dragged Nico to the bed and threw him on the soft mattress; Percy was hovering above him, cheeks pinked and ragged breaths.

Nico could see Percy’s eyes driven with lust as he forcibly held Nico’s both hands above his head. He roughly, yanked Nico’s head to a side and bit his unblemished skin, colouring his neck a deep red with the mark.

He pushed Nico’s legs wide open and thumbed at his opening, teasing Nico and tightened his grip o Nico’s wrists as he struggled to free himself. His fingers grazed lightly over Nico’s erection and Nico bucked up, wanting more of the delicious touch. A whimper left Nico’s mouth when Percy made no attempt to touch him and resorted to just lazily stroking his inner thighs with his free hand.

“Please, master.” moaned Nico. He was so sensitive there, near his inner thighs and Percy was relentlessly caressing the soft skin with lazy strokes. He writhed on the bed as Percy came back up and kissed the head of his cock. Nico’s body jerked upward with the simple touch and a gasp left his mouth.

“Be good, pet.” He said, lips trailing down Nico’s length, placing soft kisses on his hard member. Nico sobbed; he wanted nothing more than to fist his hand in Percy’s hair and make him swallow his length, but instead all he could do was beg and writhe so Percy could touch him and give him relief.

“Master, please, touch me.” He moaned again, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. Percy stopped abruptly.

“Don’t move.” he warned Nico, before completely letting go of him and releasing his hands. He flexed his fingers and wordlessly walked to the other side of the room and carried a bag to the bed. Nico hadn’t moved an inch, still spread wide on the bed; his pink hole was just begging to be taken roughly.

Percy caressed Nico’s cheek gently as he set the bag beside the bed. Nico leaned into Percy’s touch and all but pouted when Percy’s hands withdrew themselves.

“Grip the headboard, Nico.” He said, helping Nico’s shaking hands to latch themselves to the wooden headboard. Something cold touched his skin and Nico’s wrists jerked from the sudden contact. A click sounded through the room as he found his hands being cuffed together.

“Don’t let go.” Whispered Percy, his intense gaze landing on Nico’s lips as he trailed a finger down from Nico’s tied wrists to his arms and his shoulder blades to nipples and his flat stomach and then finally to his cock.

Nico’s eyes were closed and his mouth open in a silent moan as Percy’s tongue dipped in his belly button.

“So beautiful, pet.” Whispered Percy, his voice echoing in the deathly silent room. “Open your eyes, pet.” Nico did so.

”Remember your safe word?” he said and gave a short nod when Nico whispered back- “Yes, master.”

Percy’s hands gripped the soft flesh of Nico’s thighs as he began placing butterfly kisses to them, pausing to gently suck at the flawless unmarked skin and making it bloom with pale pink marks. Percy slowly inched towards Nico’s waiting hole and without warning licked stripe from his hole to his cock.

Nico hands struggled to keep their grip on the headboard as a load moan erupted from his mouth at the wonderful sensation. He heard the sound of a bottle being opened and felt two of Percy’s lubed fingers pushing inside his hole without any preamble. He was still a bit loose from their previous activity, but Nico’s tight heat surrounding his fingers made Percy moan too.

“Fuck, pet, still so tight.” He moaned, making Nico shudder in pain and pleasure as the fingers started moving in and out of his hole at a quick pace. “Relax, pet.” He whispered against his skin when Nico didn’t stop tensing. Nico loosened his muscles and accepted Percy’s finger’s completely just as a third finger was added to stretch him completely. The fingers pumped in and out of Nico with a relentless speed causing Nico to buck up.

The stretch was burning yet addicting and Nico never wanted it to cease. Naturally, he gave a loud whine when Percy abruptly stopped moving his fingers and a second later pulled them out completely, leaving Nico’s hole to clench and unclench around nothingness. Nico whined at the loss.

“Quiet.” Came Percy warning.

Nico’s hands were beginning to hurt now, but he was determined to not let go of the headboard. A kiss was placed at his inner thighs as he felt something huge at his hole. His hole quivered with anticipation at feeling Percy’s cock. He wanted it so badly. He could feel the tip pressing inside and he gave a loud moan when the head went in but – _oh_

It wasn’t Percy’s cock, it was a fucking vibrator.

And it was coated with just enough lube to slide inside Nico. Percy continued pushing until all of it was inside Nico, before pressing the button on the base.

Nico arched off the bed as the delicious sensations vibrated along his inner walls. Percy slowly took out the vibrator, until only the head was inside the rim, before slamming it back inside. Nico screamed this time, legs trashing wildly and Percy had to hold down his hips from shaking with pleasure.

Percy one hand found Nico’s balls and began to fondle them while the other kept pushing the vibrator in and out slowly.

Percy’s them slammed the vibrator one last time inside Nico and tilted its head slightly so its head met with Nico’s prostate directly.

“Master!” fuck Nico was so close.

Percy released his hold on the vibrator before starting to tease Nico’s slit with his tongue. His hands alternated between giving Nico’s cock feather light strokes and rubbing his balls, which drew Nico insane. Percy tongue lapped at the precum gathering on Nico’s cock, his tongue drawing languid stripes over his entire cock before reaching Nico’s balls and sucking them. With his hands restrained, Nico could only buck up to increase the friction between his leaking cock and Percy’s tongue.

The vibrator was vibrating inside his hole, the tip touching his prostate drawing him closer to his orgasm.  Nico couldn’t stop moaning as Percy’s hands stoked his cock.

Percy gave a lick to his balls before licking a stripe up from his cock to his stomach to his erect nipples. He gave the hardened nubs a lick, before biting down on the left nipple and teasing it back by sucking it. Nico never knew his nipples could be so sensitive; his hold on the headboard slackened as Percy continued to pump his cock while assaulting his weak spots. His eyes closed of their own accord, letting just Percy’s touch override his senses.

He was approaching his orgasm, but just as he opened his mouth to let out a moan. Percy’s hands stilled at the base of his cock, prolonging his orgasm. Nico’s eyes flew open as he let out a half sob.

“Master _please_!”

Percy smirked against Nico’s skin, but continued to bite down on the pale flesh.

“Are you close, pet?” he asked, peppering kisses to his collarbone.

“Very close, master.” He moaned as Percy started moving the vibrator in and out of his hole again.

“Be good, pet.” Percy whispered at the shell of Nico’s ear. He bit on his earlobe before sucking it. His hands worked the vibrator in and out of his hole. “Don’t come until I tell you to.”

Fuck, it was very difficult for Nico to concentrate when the vibrator in his ass sent delicious vibrations to his prostate directly. He fought to keep his head on ground while he already felt like floating in the clouds.

He felt Percy’s mouth back on his cock as he sucked on the tip of his cock. His balls were surely blue by now, but hells forbid that he dies from blue balls. Percy flicked the button at the base of the vibrator and the pace of the vibrations increased to such an extent that Nico couldn’t even moan properly. He let out a string of breathy gasps and groans as Percy continued to suck on his tip while pushing the vibrator all the way in so that it once again pressed at his prostate.

Nico was finding it increasingly difficult to focus his attention on Percy, because he was desperate to release and let go and just climb that peak of ecstasy. But he wanted to be good for Percy as well and not come until his Master told him to. He was torn between seeking his own pleasure and obeying Percy, because he was so close that Nico didn’t ink he’ll be able to stop himself this time.

“Do you want to come, pet?” asked Percy’s breathy voice. But before he could form an answer, Percy continued. “I bet you do. So beautiful, writhing on my bed, asking for my permission to come. Such a good boy.” He said, placing a kiss on Nico’s cock. “Come Nico, show me how much grateful you are. My good pet. So obedient.”

Percy continued giving rough strokes to Nico’s cock as Nico moaned at his master’s words. He could fell himself nearing his orgasm with a tremendous speed from just the dirty talk. He came in thick white stripes, the hot come landing on his stomach, his chest and some near his mouth as Percy twisted the vibrator against his prostate. His cock was leaking more come and he felt dizzy and light headed, yet the orgasm continued to draw out longer than he expected. He didn’t know that his body could produce so much semen.

He thrashed against the bed, his hands holding the headboard going limp and he gave a loud moan which reverberated throughout the room. Waves of pleasure after pleasure consumed his body as Percy stroked him throughout his orgasm and continued milking every drop out of his cock.

When the pleasure started becoming too much, he bit his lip, not wanting to let out a sob. But Percy noticed and stopped stroking his sensitive cock. He switched out the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of his hole, avoiding overstimulation.

Nico did, however, let out a groan of displeasure when his hole clenched around nothingness after being full for such a long time. He felt the bed dip near his head and he opened his eyes to find his vision blurred with the after math of the intense orgasm. His handcuffs fell off after Percy opened them and he discarded them at the bottom of the bed.

He saw Percy getting up from the bed and going to the washroom. He returned awhile later with a warm wet towel and cleaned Nico of his come, taking great caution to not be too rough with his over sensitive cock and hole.

Even Nico’s hazy self admired the way his muscles flexed when Percy moved to dump the black bag to the place where it was from originally. Percy slipped inside the covers and pulled Nico to him.

He felt cool air hit his exposed skin, which was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Percy placed his lips on Nico’s forehead, before wrapping an arm around his smaller frame. Nico lifted his head from Percy chest and placed his lips on Percy without thinking.

Percy was just as surprised as Nico was with the sudden kiss, but he reciprocated quickly by placing a hand around Nico’s neck to support it as Percy dominated the kiss. Nico wanted o wrap his arms around Percy and deepen the kiss, but his arms felt like jelly and he was dead tired. So he let Percy do all the work, while he moved his lips in sync with Percy’s. He sighed happily and watched as Percy’s eyes opened briefly, before closing them back again. He felt Percy smile into the kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news guys, I wont be updating for about 10 months now, because this academical year is very important to me and I have been banned from using all sorts of gadgets.  
> Please bear with me.  
> I am not giving up on the story. However, it will be on hold for a few moths. I hope you understand.  
> All the love. -s


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only for the two of them to know and no one else to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Nico blinked open his sleepy eyes and found himself staring at the rhythmic rise and fall of Percy’s tan chest. The curtains in the room were closed, blocking most of the sunlight outside, except for the small gap in the two curtains from which golden sunlight highlighted Percy’s hand curled around his waist. Most of the blanket was on the ground, long forgotten, with only one end tangled in Percy’s legs.

Nico closed his eyes and laid his forehead back on Percy’s warm chest. The room was silent for a moment filled only with the sounds of their breathing.

Unfortunately, the alarm beeped loudly at the very precise moment, starling Nico and making Percy stir slightly. Percy’s hand rose from Nico’s waist to switch off the damn thing and slowly cracked open his eyes. He got up slowly and stretched, lending Nico a beautiful view of the back muscles as they flexed.

So transfixed on the scene in front of him, he almost missed it when Percy turned to look at him and caressed his cheek gently. Nico snapped his eyes to look in Percy’s.

“Good morning.” Said Nico with a yawn, unable to contain by the tender way Percy caressed his cheek. It made him even sleepier.

He had expected a good morning in return. Except, what he got was, “How are you feeling? Are you sore?” Percy asked, his voice husky and utterly sexy.

“Just sleepy. And a bit sore.” Replied Nico, leaning into his touch.

“That’s good.” He hummed lightly, still caressing his cheek.

Nico was too distorted by the way Percy’s Adam’s apple moved while he talked that he forgot to reply. Percy cleared his throat and Nico’s eyes shut with embarrassment at being caught staring.

“You seem distracted.” Percy whispered, trailing his lips from his face to his pale neck and pausing at the fading bruises. Nico was even more distracted when Percy’s fingers travelled from his waist to his thighs. Percy cupped the back of his thighs with his hands as he hovered above him and started placing open mouthed kisses on his chest. His hands stroked the soft flesh of Nico’s thighs while he sucked at the fading love bites. Nico placed both his hands n Percy’s chest as a gasp left his lips.

Percy slowly ventured south, his breath tickling Nico’s sensitive flesh. Just then a resounding knock broke their passionate trance. Nico’s eyes widened as he scrambled and hid himself under the covers. Percy got up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He almost cursed at the butler who was undoubtedly standing on the other side of the door. Nico was hiding under the covers as if Voldemort himself was on the other side.

With a steady voice, Percy called out, “Come in.”

In walked a man, dressed in a black suit with a mauve bow tie. He was holding a tray with a steaming cup from which the aroma of coffee infiltrated the entire room. He walked with surprising agility without tripping or spilling the contents on the tray. Percy gave him a tight smile.

“Good morning, Sir Jackson. Here’s your coffee.” Said the man.

Percy motioned to the man to leave the tray on the bedside table while uttering a thank you. He turned to Nico. “Would you like something?”

Nico replied instantly. “Coffee, please, black.” He bit his tongue to stop the words _just like my soul_ slipping out of his mouth. It was something his friend, Leo, used to tease him about.

“Sure, Sir.” The butler assessed Nico, before forcing a smile. “Will your guest be joining us for breakfast, Sir?” he asked Percy. He affirmed it with a nod.

“If that will be all, Sirs.” Said the butler as he headed out of the room.

Nico turned to Percy. “I didn’t know you had a butler.”

“That was Mr. D – short for Dionysus.” Nico grinned at that. What a stupid name.

Percy gave Nico a long look, before crawling back on the bed. He hovered above Nico, once more, pinning down Nico at his waist and firmly straddling him. Nico’s one hand rested on Percy’s bicep while the other was on his smooth chest. He brushed his lips with Nico in an almost kiss. He smirked when Nico pouted. When Percy did the same for a second time, Nico actually pushed Percy off him. Not expecting the sudden force, Percy toppled over to the other side of the bed, yet he yanked at Nico, who fell on Percy with a yelp.

Percy wasted no time before pinning Nico to the bed again, this time holding his hands to his sides, rendering him helpless under Percy. Nico wriggled, struggling under Percy, but to no avail. Percy was stronger and he also had the slight advantage of smelling like the fresh sea breeze, which made Nico fuzzy in the head. Nico scrunched his nose slightly at his failed attempts.

Percy couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and kissed his nose. “You’re like an angry kitten.” He commenting, relishing when Nico flushed pink. With those pink cheeks, red lips and darkened eyes, Nico looked adorable.

A voice deep inside his head halted Percy. _Of course he’d look adorable. He is just sixteen._ Percy frowned and he sighed. His grip on Nico’s arms loosened and he got up on shaky legs. HE ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. They so needed to talk.

Nico, too, had sat up on the bed after noticing Percy’s expression. The fear that Percy had had enough of him and was going to chuck him out of his house was starting to gnaw at him again.

“Percy?” he called out as he tried to direct his attention to himself. Percy looked him in the eyes and Nico was suddenly aware of how much power he had given away to Percy. Power over his feelings, power over his body. He had given Percy a control over him which Percy could assert in any way he liked. But instead of anxiety or dread, he felt calm at the thought. Whenever Percy had been even mildly controlling of him, he had experienced nothing but euphoric bliss.

“Nico.” Percy’s voice stopped him from over thinking the situation further. “I need to discuss something with you.” Nico just nodded and urged Percy silently to elaborate. Percy glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It read 6:15 am.

Nico almost asked aloud why Percy woke up so early every day. Nico tried getting up from the bed and toppled over, not expecting the soreness between his legs. He winced when he was steadied by Percy’s hands, one on his waist, while the other held his own. Nico took small steps forward to Percy who urged him even closer. He pointedly avoided Percy’s eyes because they did funny things to him. Percy’s sea green eyes were beautiful and so damn mesmerising that they garnered the initial reactions from Nico in the form of skeletal butterflies in his stomach, a blush on his cheeks and warmth surging his body. He felt the arousal spark in him and the want to have Percy claim him.

Percy placed his hands on the small of his back, making his naked skin tingle with the soft touch. Unable to resist the temptation anymore, Nico peered up at Percy through his lashes. Maybe it was his imagination, but Percy’s breath hitched.

Then Percy smiled down at him, his smile shining brighter than the sun. “Hi.” He whispered. Nico cracked a smile at that. “Hey.” he said softly.

“Nico, I have a meeting soon. So, I’ve to hurry.”

“Oh.” whispered Nico. His smile fell.

Percy noticed the shift in Nico’s mood almost instantly. “I have to work, Nico. As much as I’d like to spend time with you, I have accompany to handle.” He explained. Nico nodded weakly. He understood but it didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. Percy was a busy man, yet he made time for Nico. Still, Nico felt out of place in Percy’s world.

“But what will I do when you’re gone?” he asked Percy.

Percy thought for a moment. “You can come to my office in the noon, if you want.” Percy smiled when Nico instantly brightened at the idea. “We can have lunch together. And then we can talk about...things, okay?” he offered.

“I’ll like that.” Said Nico, swaying on his feet.

Percy chuckled. “Good. I’ll send my driver to pick you up at 12.” Nico hummed his agreement and Percy patted his hip.

* * *

 

“Is that why you always wake up early?” Nico pondered aloud, as he sipped his coffee. “Because you are always busy?”

Percy looked up from his phone. “I’m not always busy. It’s just a habit to me now.” He said as he pocketed his phone.  They sat in the huge dining room in Percy’s house, with Percy sitting at the head of the table and Nico sitting on the chair beside him. Nico munched on a sandwich as Percy ate the last of his buttered toast. He stood up and brushed off the crumbs from his suit.

“What will I do once you’re away?” Nico questioned again.

Percy hummed as he adjusted his cufflinks. “There’s a library upstairs. You have a TV in your room, in case you haven’t noticed. You can take a dip in the pool if you want.” He paused. “If you want anything else, just call for Mr. D. He’s always around somewhere. Also, you are free to roam anywhere, except don’t touch any files in my office.”

Nico was not going to get bored, but he was going to miss Percy. He nodded. “I’ll be ready by 12 for the car?”

“Yes, you do that.” Said Percy, as he waited for Nico to get up. Nico could manage one sip of his coffee before Percy pulled Nico to him and capture his lips with his own.

Nico’s hands easily found their way around Percy’s neck as he instinctively leaned back, allowing Percy deeper in his mouth. Percy’s lips had coaxed open his lips and a sigh escaped Nico’s lips as Percy gripped his waist to pull him closer. Their mouths moulded together in synchronised ease. Nico wound his fingers in the hair at the nape of Percy’s neck to hold on to the last fleeting feeling of being on cloud nine as Percy broke of the kiss.

Nico could only stare at Percy’s swollen lips, tempting him for another kiss. Percy gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and trailed kisses up till his ear. Biting his lobe, he whispered, “I love black coffee.”

And then he was striding out of the room. Nico followed after a moment too late. He reached the door just in time to see Percy’s Mercedes disappearing beyond the gates. Nico stared at the gates as the roar of the car grew fainter and leaned back against the door, biting his lower lip with a sigh.

* * *

 

For the past two hours, Nico had wandered aimlessly in the house. He had talked with Juniper for a while and then he had taken the liberty of visiting the library. He had picked out a book at random, but after a while, the protagonist started looking like a misogynistic brat and so, Nico closed the book with a sigh. He placed it back where it had first been and walked out of the library, stifling a yawn.

He walked ahead, until his steps faltered. He took four steps back and found himself staring at door he hadn’t noticed before. The door was similar to the other doors, yet, something told Nico it was better closed. An inkling of feeling told him it would be locked. But when against his better judgement when Nico twisted the knob, it opened.

On the inside, the room was a stark contrast to the bright colours of the other rooms. The walls were painted dark with only a window, which was covered with thick black curtain. Zero sunlight. But what made Nico curious was the bed in the middle of the room. A circular bed with iron headboards, instead of wooden ones, with black silken sheets covering a firm cushioned bed stood silently touching the north wall.

A walk in closet dominated the wall opposite to the wall. The sliding doors of the closet were covered with mirrors. Nico had half lost his mind, for he didn’t realize he was about to open the door. Someone cleared their throat behind him and Nico was startled from his trance to see Mr. D behind him in the reflection.

Nico turned slowly, facing the butler who stood with his hands clasped at the front while his face was twisted in a mock sneer. Nico didn’t know what made this man tick. He always seemed so rude and cold, he wondered why the hell Percy had dealt with him.

“The car is waiting outside, Master di Angelo.” Said the butler. Nico tried his best to mask his surprise at being referred to as a master. No one ever had called him something so ridiculous. But the sight of the butler with his forced smile and unnecessary pleasantries made the situation almost funny.

“Ok, Mr. D.” He said while trying to stifle a grin. He hurried past the older man and burst into giggles muffled by his hand as soon as he exited the room. He waved to Juniper as he rushed past her as she arranged the flowers in the living room.

* * *

 

Argus opened the door for him, just as he had done before at the mansion. Nico climbed out of the sedan and stared at the building ahead. It was huge; made of tall glass windows and marble flooring. A fountain stood in front of the entrance, very much similar to the one in Percy’s garden. The logo of the company was above, it displaying the board:

_ Trident enterprises. _

_ Atlantis: Luxury at its finest _

_ Oceanus: Luxury tours and cruises. _

He approached the receptionist who looked ready to faint as she scribbled hastily on a notepad as she spoke rapidly on the intercom in a business-like fashion. She smiled at him through her conversation. A few seconds later, the call ended and she sipped her coffee in a huge gulp as if to freshen up.

“How can I help you, sir?” she asked in a sweet voice. She cast a subtle glance at his attire. He hoped his blue v-neck and black jeans looked not too out of place.

“I’m here to see Percy Jackson.” He answered with a smile of his own.

“DO you have an appointment with Mr. Jackson?” questioned the receptionist. Nico shook his head. She further asked, “Is he expecting you, Mr...?” she trailed off.

“di Angelo.” Answered Nico, feeling small as the receptionist’s eyes studied him. If she recognised his last name, she hid it well. “But he is expecting me.” He said.

The receptionist told him to wait as she made a call.

She nodded at Nico. “Mr. Jackson will be waiting, Mr. di Angelo. Please take the elevator to the eighth floor. Mr. Jackson’s PA will guide you to his office.” She said, pointing in the direction of the elevators.

Nico pressed the button for the eighth floor as he took a deep breath. He almost kissed the ground when he arrived on the eighth floor and the elevator doors dinged open. Riding an elevator, without Percy, gave him an almost attack. He’d really prefer the stairs the next time he came here.

He just taken a few steps forward when a voice behind him called his name. Annabeth was there, dressed in a silver grey pencil skirt with a pale pink blouse. Her curly hair were in a ponytail and she wore grey rimmed glasses, making her seem more business-like than yesterday. Yet her expression was softer than it had been the day before, less serious and with a small genuine smile gracing her lips.

“You remember my name?” he asked her.

Annabeth snorted. “My memory isn’t weak. Besides, it’s kind of hard to forget you or your name when all Mr. Jackson does is talk about _how Nico likes his coffee_.”

Nico gave an embarrassed chuckle at that, while Annabeth giggled quietly.

“So you’re his assistant.” He said.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. She pointed to a girl sitting behind a desk, typing away on the computer. “I wasn’t as luck as her.” she whispered in a falsely hurt voice. “I’m Mr. Jackson’s legal advisor. I shouldn’t brag, but without me handling it here, Mr. Jackson would be loop-holed by the financial holdings and he’d be broke by now.”

“Why do you call him Mr. Jackson, anyway?” They were standing a few feet from a glass door which had a silver plaque on it which read **Percy Jackson, CEO**.

“I’m at work and he’s my boss here. That seaweed brain deserves some respect don’t you think?”she said as she nodded at the PA. The PA strode forward and held the door open before announcing, “Mr. di Angelo is here.”

“Send him in, Ms. Atlas.” Came the voice of the CEO. The Pa nodded at him as he stepped in. Percy’s office was simply breath taking. The walls were a pristine white with a wall holding several awards. Another wall was hidden behind a white cabinet, which, without a doubt contained files and stuff.  Glass window made the fourth wall, in front of which Percy was seated on his chair.

He looked were much like the millionaire he was, with an aura of importance seemingly glowing around him. His eyes looked more blue than green from the distance, but perhaps Nico could blame it on the blue skyline which stretched as a background to his image. The dark wooden desk on which Percy had rested his hands was topped with glass on which rested an intercom, a few files strewn haphazardly, a pen stand and a computer.

The desk separating them felt too long of a distance, and Percy must’ve sensed this too, for he got up and walked to where Nico stood, cornering him between the desk and  himself.

“How did you like the office?” Percy asked with his voice as low as a whisper. Nico breathed in the scent of Percy at their close proximity. It was rich and relaxing, just like a fresh sea breeze. Percy’s satin striped tie glistened in the luminescent lights in the room.

“It’s very....posh.” Nico found himself saying, unable to think of better words. His hands came to rest on Percy’s suit as Percy pressed him more backwards.

“Percy,” he breathed, “you said you wanted to talk.”

“I do.” Percy smiled. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Nico’s who immediately responded.

It didn’t last long as soon the intercom started ringing. Percy broke the kiss and Nico opened his eyes just in time to see Percy rolling his eyes. The entire day was all about interruptions, wasn’t it? Percy let go of Nico’s waist as he reached across him to receive the call.

“Jackson.” He answered. He stared out of the window before rubbing his temple with his forefinger. “What was Nakamura doing all this time?” he asked, his voice had an underlying hint of anger. “No! I want it to be finalised by the time evening rolls in. Chronus just cannot win with that bargain.” He sighed angrily. “Let’s hope I wasn’t wrong in entrusting you with this project.” A pause. “Alright. Four hours.” Another pause. “I want it done today.” He said as he cut the call.

One thing which wasn’t hard to understand about Percy Jackson after spending a day with him was that if Percy wanted something done, it just had to be done.

Percy took a deep breath as he turned to him. “Blue looks good on you.” He said simply.

Now, Nico was grateful for the compliment and all, but they needed to talk. Percy had said so. “Thanks Percy. Now are we going to talk about what we were going to talk about?”

“I can’t distract you can I?” Percy’s expression turned serious. He took Nico’s hand in his own and sat on a chair. He pulled Nico to him and made sure Nico was alright with straddling him. His one hand was hooked around Nico’s while the other stroked his cheek.

“Nico, please, I need you to be not afraid of me.” Nico looked in Percy’s eyes. They were so green now. Definitely green. “Don’t ever be afraid that I’ll kick you out or tell you to move, because I wouldn’t do that. I am responsible for you in a way even if you don’t realize it and it is not just because you can grant me sexual favours.” Nico blushed at the blunt use of the term. “I will not in any way make you feel that you are forced to do something because doing otherwise would displease me. If you are uncomfortable with something, be it the food or even me stroking your hand, I want you to tell me about it.”

Nico nodded and leaned closer to Percy. He rested his head on Percy shoulder as Percy continued, “And lastly, please don’t feel like you owe me something in exchange of what I’ve done for you. Don’t ever think that you are pressurized in letting me touching you, because you aren’t. You have your free will and that is something I cannot take away from you. Promise me you won’t think about our relation like that. I don’t want to force you into being close to me. If it disturbs you, I won’t even hug you.” Said Percy.

“Percy,” Nico murmured against his chest, “I just don’t want to be another of your playthings. And do you really think I would’ve let you touch me if I didn’t want you to?” he sighed. He looked up at Percy and noticed his eyes were soft as he looked down at Nico. “I have given you my consent a long time ago, to do with me as you please. Not because I feel I owe you, not because I feel obliged to, but because I trust you, Percy. Your touch is something I crave and want and need, because you make me feel like I belong.” He touched his lips gently to Percy, unnerved by the darker tinge in Percy’s warm eyes. He wasn’t surprised when Percy deepened the kiss, sucking at his bottom lip. Nico bit on Percy’s lip, and drew out a surprised groan from Percy after which he broke the kiss.

“There’s something more I’d like to tell you about.” Percy said, but a small smile played on his moist lips. It had made Percy feel very warm and elated to know that Nico trusted him. He feared to a certain extent that Nico would leave him, thinking that he was a paedophile. But Nico didn’t see what he saw, the beauty, the fearlessness, the innocence, all of which attracted Percy more than they normally would. He thought Nico would hate him for the way he had saved him. While sex-slavery was still legal in some forms, he doubted Nico would like being bound to him in that way.

“Percy?” whispered Nico as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. Percy  could see the worry in his eyes as he was silent for too long. Nico looked so beautiful. Wide, doe-shaped innocent warm brown eyes. They held so much trust in them that Percy was overwhelmed.

“The Stolls delivered the papers. I checked them myself. They are all good, except for one miniscule fact.” Percy said, awaiting Nico’s reaction. “As you are underage, they should have the signature of your parent or previous guardian.”

Percy watched as the information sunk in Nico’s brain he started shaking his head frantically. “No!” he yelled. “In no way am I going to that hell hole. Why can’t you just forge the signatures, too?”

“We do not know the exact signatures of either of your parents, Nico.” Percy said, reasoning with Nico.

“Percy, my father won’t be home for another month or so.” He said, gripping Percy’s suit tightly. “I don’t want to face her again. I don’t want to go back to hell, Percy. I can’t just go there after the lovely departing memory I have with me of that place.”

But Percy just gave him a look that said _, we have no other choice_.

And hence, Nico lost the fight. “Fine,” he muttered “but you are coming there with me.”

Percy smiled and bumped his nose lightly with Nico’s. “Would never let you go alone, Nico.”

* * *

 

“She isn’t home.” Nico said. “Her car’s gone.”

“Does the house have a spare key?” Percy asked, checking the time. Quarter to two in the afternoon.

They were standing in front of the door of Nico’s childhood home. In just a few days, this place had become foreign to him. Percy stood being Nico, holding a brown folder. Behind him stood one of Percy’s personal bodyguards, Clarisse. She was pretty intimidating.

Nico moved the flower pot near the window and groped behind it for a key. He grabbed it and opened the door. The three of them sauntered in as if they owned it.

Percy made himself comfortable on the couch while Clarisse was behind him. Because just in case. Nico paused in the doorway, shuffling awkwardly when Percy turned to him.

“Nico, check your room. Pack anything that you’d like to take with you.” He said.

Nico understood what he really intended to say, though. _Take a last look. You aren’t coming back here again._

He climbed the stairs leading to his room. No, not his room. This wasn’t his house now. Not his home. He pushed open the door, which creaked in the silence of the afternoon.

The memories came flooding in before he could stop them, even before he stepped inside completely. He saw a younger Nico with his sister, Bianca, colouring a Micky Mouse poster. A twelve year old Nico bounded inside the room, holding his newest Myth-o-magic collectibles to his chest. A sixteen year old Bianca sat near the window, flicking raindrops on a sleepy Nico’s face.

He saw himself sipping cool ice tea as Bianca read him The Prisoner Of Azkaban. He saw himself, swollen eyed and teary faced, as Bianca hugged him in a final goodbye as their father carried her suitcase downstairs. He saw himself waving to her one last time from the window, before she drove off to university.

He took a deep breath as the memories caught a hold of his mind and started choking him with the days which were never coming back. They only reminded him of the times which had been a brief patch of sunny days in the forthcoming years of cold.

He breathed out and hurriedly started piling up his belongings in the nearest bag he found. Conveniently, it was his school bag and he dumped almost everything he found of value in it. He took his favourite sweater, photo frames of his family, his Myth-o-magic set, story books, school ID, passport and even his school jacket. At the end, he had to dig in his cupboards for a carry bag to carry the things which didn’t fit in his sack.

Then he noticed the glinting silver ring. It was the ring Bianca had bought for him from a fun fair. It was too small for him now, but the only trinket from Bianca, besides her memories which remained with him. He pocketed it.

He ran downstairs as the tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but managed to climb down safely without tripping. He made haste, because he refused to stay here even a moment longer than necessary.

Percy was just where he had been when he had gone upstairs. He looked more of an aristocrat now, with one leg crossed over the other. He was leaning back against the couch, watching as Clarisse crinkled her nose in distaste at the cheap wall paper on the walls.

“Is that all?”Percy asked as Nico collapsed beside him, blinking to rid his eyes of unshed tears. Nico nodded as Percy hugged him from the side.

“Clarisse, here, was thinking about redecorating the house with some black shoe polish.” Percy said, in hopes of cheering Nico up. Nico turned to look at Clarisse, who looked at the fireplace as if she was seriously considering doing so. Nico turned to look back a Percy with a hint of a smile. Percy stroked his hand to reassure him.

Moments later, an unmistakeable purr of an engine was heard. A bright yellow beetle pulled in the front yard of the house. The sound of the engine switching off was followed by the clinking of heels and a jingle of keys. Clarisse opened the door before Persephone could.

Persephone took a step back in alarm and let out a yelp at the unexpected visitor in her own house.

“Mrs. Di Angelo, we’ve been waiting for you.” Clarisse beckoned her inside and Persephone followed, clearly intimidated by her. Persephone wore a mask of calm as she stepped inside the house, completely unlike a step-mother whose step-son had seemingly run away.

“Who are you?” she demanded as she stepped inside. But her voice was a mask of false bravado, Percy could easily tell.

“Let me formally introduce myself.” Percy’s voice made her snap her head towards them, as if noticing him for the first time. Then her eyes flitted to Nico, who was seated quietly beside Percy, willing to let Percy do all the talking. Her mouth twisted with malice.

“I’m Percy Jackson, the CEO of The Trident Enterprises.” He said with an authorative voice. “Allow me to introduce you to my wonderful companion, Nico di Angelo, who co-incidentally appears to be your step-son.”

“I bear no relation to this hooligan.” She stated as she inched closer to Nico. Nico tried his best to not flinch.

“Now that we are past the formalities, I would very much like if you signed this.” Percy said signing thinly and ignoring the seething of the woman in front of him. He took out the papers and tossed them at Persephone.

She just smirked, “Did you enjoy being a whore, selling out cheap?” she said to Nico. But before he could react, Percy stood up and growled at her.

“I will not tolerate you talking to him in that manner. Just fucking sign it.” He hissed as he tossed her a pen.

Persephone hastily scribbled her signature to where Percy pointed. His domineering glare was enough to keep Persephone from saying anything else. It also made Nico weak in the knees, but for entirely different reasons.

As soon as she was done, Percy snatched the papers from her. He carefully placed them in the folder. “Come on, Nico.” He said with his voice venomous as he turned and headed to the door.

But Persephone wasn’t done, yet. “You are such a disappointment.”

A deafening slap echoed through the house as Clarisse flexed her hand. Persephone held her swelling cheek and Nico watched in glee as her lips quivered.

Once they stepped outside, Percy and Clarisse shared a smirk. “That felt good.” Clarisse commented.

Percy pulled Nico to his side. “You good?” he asked. Nico just gave him a small smile and nodded as he climbed in the car. Percy followed him and soon, they were leaving the house behind to disappear in the distance.

Nico stared out of the window, looking at the neighbourhood which wasn’t his any longer. Then he remembered something. The key was still in his hand, forming an indenture on his skin when the head was poking. Without wasting time, he chucked the key out of the car and closed the window. He leaned back against Percy.

He felt Percy placing a kiss on his head. “So brave.” He whispered in his hair. Nico beamed up at him.

* * *

 

The drive to Jackson residence was quiet. Nico stared out of the window most of the time, while Percy glanced at Nico from time to time. Percy could only watch Nico and think _Mine_.

It should’ve scared Percy how much he wanted to hold Nico down right now, rewards him for being do brave but he also wanted to try Nico’s favourite ice-cream with him. Nico was so pure in some ways, so innocent that it almost felt wrong to think of such things about him.

But then when Nico looked at him with those eyes wide and kissed him as soon as they reached Percy’s room, it felt right. No thoughts remained in Percy’s mind except for how Nico had submitted to him with his consent.

Percy wasted no time in undressing him, pushing Nico to a wall so that his pale back was towards him while Nico faced the wall. He bit on Nico’s earlobe as he shoved two fingers in Nico’s mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded and Nico’s tongue started tentatively licking his long fingers, coating them with his saliva. Without warning, those fingers were out of Nico’s mouth and inside Nico’s hole before Nico could even comprehend.

Nico screamed at the sudden intrusion and rested his hands on the wall to steady himself. A part of him was noting with delight how close Percy was to losing complete control.

Percy roughly spread Nico’s legs further and added a third finger and began thrusting them as deep as they could go. He held Nico’s waist with one hand, steadying him as his fingers thrust in and out with a fast pace, making Nico tremble with pleasure. Nico’s head leaned back against Percy’s shoulder as he cried out, very close to the overwhelming euphoria of an orgasm.

“Oh, oh please, oh gods, don’t stop” he was moaning, barely coherent.

“So tight, Nico.” Percy groaned, as his fingers curled inside Nico, hitting his prostate with accuracy.

“Oh, Master please, oh-“ Nico let out a broken moan as instead of picking up in rhythm, Percy stopped altogether.

Nico nearly lost his balance as Percy separated him from himself. Nico heard the sound of a zipper coming down, before he was being turned.

Somehow, miraculously while Nico was regaining his senses, Percy had fetched lube. Percy was still in his suit, with the exception of his trousers bunched at his knees. His cock was erect and slicked by lube as Percy effortlessly raised Nico by the hips and bent his legs around his waist. Nico’s arms encircled Percy’s neck as Percy positioned himself at Nico’s entrance.

He slid in slowly, giving Nico plenty of time to adjust to his girth, before completely stopping when he bottomed out.

“Relax, pet.” He whispered soothingly as his hands gripped Nico’s ass and started kneading it. Slowly he started thrusting with short shallow thrusts. The momentum of the initial thrusts made Nico grips Percy harder as he was pushed on the wall.

With his legs around Percy, Nico was completely wrapped up around him. Percy’s lips found Nico’s ear lobe again, tonguing it with fervour while his moans grew in volume.

Nico was making low broken moans as Percy’s hips increased their pace and rammed in him.

“Maser, please, harder, oh please oh” Nico could hear himself moan as Percy’s thrusts grew wild, reaching deep in him and shaking him to the very core. His toes curled as Percy’s nails dug in his soft skin to keep him steady. Percy, too, was moaning in bliss as Nico’s mouth found his in a kiss which was deep and stoked the fire inside Percy higher and higher. He bit Nico’s lip as the heels of his legs dug in the sensitive spot at the small of his back.

Nico parted their lips with a muffled scream as his prostate was abused by Percy’s cock. His hands flew across the soft material of Percy’s suit as he searched for something to hold on to before he collapsed from the pleasure. He was so close, waiting for Percy to give him the green signal. Percy was very close himself; his face was covered in a sheen of precipitation as Nico pulled him by his tie to kiss him again, this time merely brushing their lips together.

Nico was clenching against him, his heat beckoning more of his cock inside him with each thrust. Every nerve in Percy’s body was on fire, for he was receiving just as much pleasure as he gave.

With trembling lips he kiss Nico’s jaw and bent lower to suck on his favourite spot on Nico’s neck. Nico was all sweaty limbs and loud moans as Percy brushed his fingers against Nico’s cock. He shuddered against Percy’s body, biting his lip, still waiting for Percy to tell him to come.

“Close, pet?” Percy asked between moans. Nico replied with something akin to a whimper. “Come for me, them, come on.”

Nico sobbed in relief as the feeling of ecstasy of the orgasm overtook his body, making him spurt thick white stripes against Percy’s thousand dollar suit.

Percy seemed unbothered by the ruined suit, if anything, he groaned at the sight of Nico completely spent in his arms. He pressed Nico further against the wall as his own orgasm consumed him. His lips parted in a silent moan at the feeling of Nico’s tight walls milking him for every drop. He pulled out slowly from Nico, who winced as his come dribbled out of his hole.

He walked them to the bed with difficulty, discarding his trousers somewhere in the way. He placed Nico on the bed while he undressed himself and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Nico was half asleep when Percy picked him up and carried him to the bath. He had made sure the water was the right temperature before mixing bath salts in it and scented oils to help Nico relax. He was very thankful that he had made himself get a Jacuzzi-sized bath tub in his bathroom.

Nico sighed in pleasure as soon as the warm water hit his bare skin. His lidded eyes opened slowly as Percy stepped inside the tub, leaning against it. Nico rested his head on Percy chest as he settled between his legs, his back pressed to Nico’s front. The aromatic oils were a blessing as Nico found himself more aware of his surroundings as Percy gently washed his skin.

Nico winced slightly when Percy washed his chest, the love-bites sensitive to his touch. He let out a particularly loud yelp as he unconsciously shifted and his hole brushed against the bath tub.

“Sore?” Percy asked him, his beautiful eyes showing concern. Without waiting for Nico to answer, he started massaging his sides slowly, rubbing smooth circles on his waist. His hands moved upwards to Nico’s back and Nico sobbed at the goodness of Percy’s touch.

It was so relaxing that every ache in Nico’s body seemed to lessen considerably. He hardly realized when he leaned in to rest his cheek on Percy’s shoulder as the warm water splashed against their bodies. Percy was placing butterfly kisses all along his left shoulder blade as his hands gently soothed the muscles of his pucker.

His eyelids drooped completely before he blinked himself awake. Percy chuckled.

“Let’s not drown here, yeah, baby?” he said, easing Nico out of the tub, before stepping out and wrapping a warm bathrobe around Nico. Before Percy could tie his own, Nico was already out of the bathroom and collapsing on the soft bed.

Nico’s head was fuzzy and not just with sleep. True, he didn’t feel as sore as before, but he was exhausted. The day had been full on. Nico barely noticed when Percy came beside him and pulled both of them under the covers.

And if, when Nico woke up, Percy was waiting for him for dinner, then it was only for the two of them to know and no one else to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented and subscribed to the story. Your support means a lot to me and it is the sole reason why I was able to give this chapter earlier than I originally had planned.  
> Unfortunately, my exams won't be done for another half year, yes, sad I know. But I will try my best to keep writing whenever I have spare time.  
> But I am not giving up on this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who commented and left kudos. You guys are the best!  
> This is definitely the longest I've written, I hope you'll all like it!

Nico saw Percy in his navy blue suit, leaning against the window. He looked at him and smiled.

“Percy” he whispered as warm hands cupped his face. He tilted his head so that Percy could kiss him. He looked up to see Percy’s beautiful green eyes, but instead found himself staring in cold blue ones. Luke smirked down at him as his hands gripped Nico in a bruising hold.

“Uhuh, no struggling.” He said, as he dragged Nico back to the iron wrought door. He opened it and carelessly dumped Nico inside the room as he locked the room from outside. Nico screamed. No sounds reached the other side of the door.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from behind him. Persephone stood there with a sneer twisting her lips as she pulled a young girl by her hair. He saw green eyes filled with pain as the girl was dragged to a darker corner of the room. The girl screamed, her dark hair forcibly pulled by his step-mother, as she was ruthlessly dragged.

Nico tried to move, but he was rooted to the spot as an invisible force held onto him. “Lou Ellen!” he screamed, falling to the ground and clawing at the dusty carpet.

“Nico, run!” echoed her voice in the room as Nico felt his head hit the ground.

Nico awoke with a start, clawing at the sheets. Percy lay asleep beside him, an arm slung around Nico’s waist. Nico felt his heartbeat, racing faster than time, as his breaths threatened to choke him. He gave a dry sob as he snuggled closer to Percy, feeling somewhat calm in his arms. Percy just continued to engulf Nico in his warmth, slowly lulling him in a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Saturday mornings were Nico’s favourite. Nico was in the garden, sitting beside Percy with a book in his hand while Percy typed on his laptop as he leaned against the tree.

For the past week, Nico had grown fairly accustomed to Percy’s work schedule and had very easily fit right in without making Percy give him extra time of the day. They always woke up together, had breakfast and lunch together and fairly a few times, Percy had taken him for dinner to the finest restaurants nearby. They spent the nights tangled in each other, sometimes after having mind blowing sex and sometimes, just cuddling each other.

Percy liked very much to pull Nico to his chest as he slept and Nico loved it when his head was tucked under Percy’s chin. There was tranquillity in the air whenever the two of them were in the vicinity of the other.

Right now, Nico was lying on the soft grass by the pool in Percy’s back yard, while Percy worked beside him.  After a long hour of work, Percy closed the laptop and placed it beside him as he stretched. He wore casual jeans today and a lime green polo-neck shirt. His muscles deliciously bulged at the sleeves.

Nico was too busy reading to notice Percy slumping beside him, until he felt a head rest on his shoulder. Nico startled and looked to the side, seeing Percy spread on the grass beside him. He folded the page of the book and placed it on the ground, his free hand already stroking Percy’s hair.

He had realized, just two nights ago, that running his fingers through Percy’s hair relaxed him more than anything. He smiled as Percy sighed in satisfaction.

“Don’t you have somewhere to go, today, Percy?” asked Nico as he played with the soft fringe that covered Percy’s forehead.

Percy looked at Nico. His black hair was gently swaying with the light winds in the garden. His dark brown eyes looked almost black as his fingers gently massaged Percy’s scalp.

“I had a meeting with Juno&Jupiter Inc., but they cancelled it. Their flight was delayed.” He said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the way Nico played with his hair. Nico scooted down slowly, till he was lying across Percy, with Percy’s head on his chest.

Nico hummed softy under his breath as Percy snuggled closer to him, a faint smile playing on his lips. Percy sighed again. Nico felt his own smile widening at the sight.

It was very rare that Percy let his guard down. Most of the time, he was Perseus Jackson, CEO of Trident. But when he was alone, with Nico or even with Juniper, he was more at home. Rest of the times, he was the cold boss who only wished his employees a good morning before threatening them with their dismissal if they failed to get the deal slip from their hands. But Nico had seen the other side of him. The side which helped Juniper to stir the sauce for pasta, the side which rolled his eyes at Mr. D’s tight smiles, the side which soothed Nico’s bruised lips with sweet kisses. Nico found himself being extremely happy at the thought that perhaps not even Luke had seen this side before.

Nico felt vibrations along his leg. He shook his leg, thinking some bug had crawled on. Instead, Percy let out a heavy sigh and searched his pockets for his phone. He sat up and answered it.

“Jackson.” He said. The person on the other side was talking in a high voice as Nico could basically hear everything she said from the other side.

“Percy, it’s Annabeth. Turn on the News right now.” Said the voice.

“What? Did Triton get engaged to Kendall Jenner?” he asked with a frown.

“Percy, do it. I swear you’ll thank me later. I think the place from you bought Nico has been raided.” Percy cursed. Annabeth continued. “If Nico is there with you, make him confirm the place.”

“Annabeth, the place holds the worst memories for him. I am not taking him back to that place, even if only through the television.”

“Damn it, Percy, this is more than just Nico’s nightmares. If his name comes up somewhere in there, there will be nothing that you’d be able to do for Nico. He will be taken by the police and he may be treated as a witness or even a victim.”

Percy looked back at Nico. His face had gone pale and his eyes had glazed over as if he was hallucinating about that place again.

“I’ll call you in a few.” He said curtly to Annabeth as he cut that call.

Nico managed to sit up weakly, the air knocked out of his lungs. Percy helped him to stand and he wordlessly walked with Percy back inside the house. Percy had a hand on his back as he guided him forward.

Nico sat on the couch with Percy close beside him as the TV screen started flashing the Breaking News.  An array of images flitted through the screen.

The first image showed a building with peeling yellow paint of which the top five to six floors were on fire with smoke coming out of the windows. The next video showed about thirty teenagers being ushered out of the building by firemen. A few were being rescued from the windows. An ambulances stood with doctors tending to girls and boys who had blacked out or were suffering from any other damages.

The studio of the news channel came in Live, with the reporter pointing to the mages and handing out her report.

_“The operation carried out by the NYPD detectives in alliance with the FBI had a great success as the biggest racket of teenage prostitution and trafficking came into light. A total of fifty-seven victims were rescued, of which there have been no reported deaths until now. Some of them show sighs of sexual assault while a few have been bruised badly. Medical attention was given immediately to any who needed it.”_

The building again came on the screen with a visual of police officers dragging two people who wore handcuffs being thrown in the police car.

_“Sr. Officer Gleeson Hedge, of the Special Victims division provided us with an elaborate account of the operation and the arrests which took place.”_

Gleeson Hedge came on the screen, with his uniform dirtied by the smoke. He spoke with a proud and unwavering voice. “ **The Operation, codenamed TYPHOON was carried out at precisely six this morning. The FBI had intel from an anonymous source which called itself L.E. that a major racket was taking place in the building. For the past four days, a special branch of detectives kept an eye on the building and reported multiple sightings of what can be described as illegal activities. A strategy was formed by the FBI in alliance with NYPD Special Victims Division and with days worth of planning, the raid was carried out. It was a surprisingly armed encounter with the guards helping the racket carrying fire arms. No one among the captured teens was wound in the encounter, but many of the guards were shot down.”**

_“Could you tell us specifically more about the racket?”_

“ **The racket was the biggest racket ever in the city of New York, with many teenagers kidnapped and sold or, for the lack of a better word, prostituted to people willing to pay for it. The gang responsible for this was revealed to be Gaia, and the names of gang members are now in the hands of FBI who have already started to track them down. Two gang members were arrested in the encounter, who went by the alias of Polybotes and Alcyoneus. They are being questioned at the moment for the whereabouts of the other kidnapped children and those who were trafficked out.”**

**_“_ ** _Has the division any records on the children abducted, which are right now rescued?”_

**“Yes, the division has already identified many victims with missing persons reports which were filed after their disappearances. The gang members had unfortunately set fire to their records of the trafficking history which we have been unsuccessful to recover. The fire burned away almost all of the records in their possession, which has left us with limited options to further investigate the case.”**

_“We all hope you have a much larger success further in the investigation, officer.” The reporter turned to the camera. “This is Katie Gardener for Olympia News with cameraman Cecil.”_

Percy exhaled loudly beside him. But Nico had sat frozen.

“Nico, are yo-”

Nico hugged Percy tightly as he straddled his waist in a fluid movement. He buried his nose in the crook of Percy’s neck as he held on tightly, just breathing in Percy’s scent, slowly coming back to reality. For a moment there, Nico had really thought of himself as one of the victims being rescued. But being in Percy’s arms instantly reminded him that his hero had saved him a long time ago.

Gods knew what would have happened if he hadn’t met Percy there. He had know that he’d become a sex-slave if he stayed there, but being sold to another man who wasn’t Percy, who would have found sadistic pleasure in abusing him, who would’ve touched him in ways he couldn’t have imagined.

Being in Percy’s arms made him feel safe since the first day they had met. He remembered the strange feeling to just let go of everything and slump in Percy’s arms.

“Nico?” Percy questioned. His voice was a quiet murmur, holding Nico in a trance. Nico just hugged him tighter. Percy laid his head atop Nico’s and placed a kiss in his hair.

“I’m so glad I found you, Percy.” Nico said, his lips moving against Percy’s throat. Percy bit his lips; Nico just didn’t know what he was doing. He was such a piece of innocence, all for Percy.

“I’m glad we found each other.” Percy whispered in his hair, squeezing Nico’s sides gently.  Nico leaned up and captured Percy’s lips in his own in a brief kiss. He completely missed the way Percy’s eyes darkened immediately. Percy wasted no time before pressing Nico in the couch, relishing the gasp that came from Nico’s lips when he climbed on top of him and pressed their lower regions together. 

Percy kissed all of the skin revealed to his eyes, his hands skimming around the edges of Nico’s shirt. He pushed up the shirt, gripping Nico’s waist as he pulled on Nico’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Percy, oh-” Nico moaned, spreading his legs to allow Percy to press closely with him. Percy rested himself on his elbows as he hovered above Nico and stared at the light flush of the skin. His eyes were dilated, all black with the brown completely undistinguishable.

“Percy, can I ask you something?”  he whispered, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, baby.”

Nico’s breath hitched. Percy called him that particular endearment only a handful number of times and Nico cherished every moment when he did.

“That night, when we met.” Nico said, easing Percy’s hair behind his ears. “What were you doing in that building?”

Percy looked straight at Nico who looked back with an unflinching stare of his own. “I was there at a party. The floor, on which you found me, has a very large club. It is among a few favourite places of my friends to party. My friend, Jason, was celebrating his birthday.” He explained, watching as Nico’s eyes widened, taking in every word he said.

“Why were you out then? Not that I wish you weren’t, but you should’ve been enjoying yourself.” Nico said slowly, contemplating Percy’s reaction.

“In case you missed the fact, Luke was there with me. And dancing is just not my cup of tea. So I came out of that god-forsaken noisy place to find out that my mother had been calling me. So I picked up the call. I was talking to her, standing by the window when you came along. And the rest, you know.”

Nico nodded, “I remember, you were talking about someone being an asshole or something.” He said. “Oh, and you were also saying that you were not going to Venice. Or was it Paris?”

Percy grinned. “You’ve got such a sharp memory. Intelligent, babe. You’re right, I was just telling her that I wasn’t going to Paris on the next day, but rather on the next Sunday.” Percy said.

Then he realized what he had just said. Nico seemed to as well.

“Percy, today’s Saturday.” he said the same time when Percy said “Oh Schist!”

* * *

 

“What do you mean you thought that I knew? I hired you for a reason, Ms. Atlas.” He seethed through the phone. “The least you could’ve done is reminded me that I was going abroad the entire next week.”

The woman on the line was apologising profusely.

“Listen, woman, you are my PA for a reason, I pay you for this shit.” Percy pulled his finest suits from the wardrobe. “I am leaving this country for a week in the next 24 hours and I don’t even have my appointments cancelled.” Nico could hear the faint static like voice from the other side.

“Yes, you better. I want everything rescheduled within the next hour, including the party I was supposed to host. If you fail this time, Atlas, you’re fired.” Percy abruptly ended the call and tossed his phone beside Nico.

Nico seriously didn’t know how he felt. Percy was leaving for a week. Gods, he barely survived when Percy was at work, how was he supposed to function knowing Percy was an ocean away from him? He hated that he was so dependent, but Percy had not made him depend, rather, Nico liked to be dependent when Percy was willing to take all his freedom.

He was in Percy’s bed as he watched Percy pack his suits in a large trolley bag. Silken ties were rolled in one corner of the bag. Nico wasn’t sure why, but he himself felt like firing that stupid Ms. Atlas. Honestly, couldn’t she have informed Percy so that Percy could have informed Nico?

Percy sat beside him, arranging his shirts carefully in the bag.

“Nico,” he said, continuing to pack. He looked up to stare at Nico for a moment. “You’ll be alright here. Mr. D will get you anything you want. Argus can drive you around anywhere you want. Even Juniper will be here.”

“But _you_ won’t be.” Nico said, holding Percy’s gaze as his lower lip pushed out.  

“Nico, oh come on, I’ll be back in six days.” Percy said, not letting it show on his face how much he wanted to yell _screw this, get_ _naked_ right now.

“Fine.” Nico muttered, looking like a kicked puppy. 

He got up and walked out of the room and headed towards the dark room. He went in and pushed the door close. The dark walls were almost serene to him, calming him down when Percy couldn’t. This was only the third time he had come to the room, but there was something which called him, like a siren call, to this room. He lay on the firm bed and sighed.

This was going to be an uneventful week. He closed his eyes, seeing Percy’s vibrant green behind his eyelids.

* * *

 

When Nico woke up, it was to dark green eyes looking right at him. Percy sat on the black satin sheets beside him. His hands stroked the softness of the fabric, while his gaze bore into Nico’s.

“What were you doing here, Nico?” he asked, his expressions giving away nothing. 

Hadn’t Percy given him free reign to roam anywhere in the house? Besides he liked this room.

“I, uh, like this room.” He said, unsure of what answer Percy expected. Percy raised an eyebrow. “You like this room? Well, so do I.” He said, as his eyes turned darker.

“Why is it all black then? Isn’t your favourite colour blue?” Nico asked, sitting upright on the bed.

“Because this room doesn’t serve the same purpose that the other rooms do.” He said, cupping Nico’s cheek. Nico hated the way Percy’s tongue licking his lips distracted him so much that he almost forgot to hear what Percy said next. “This is a room where there is no authority bigger than mine. I dominate everyone who steps in, Nico.”

“So, what you’re trying to say is that you put a leash on everyone who comes here?” Nico said, grinning. How naive, thought Percy.

“Precisely, Nico.” Said Percy with a dark grin. Nico’s smile faltered. “Tell me, Nico, what do you know about BDSM?”

Nico flushed a pale pink which was visible even in the darkness of the room. “It’s some sort of, um, kink? Where people tie each other to the bed or something and then, you know, have sex?” Nico stuttered, avoiding  looking into Percy’s eyes directly.

Percy smirked. “Yes, but there is so much more to it than just fucking with your hands tied to the bed.” Nico flushed a deeper crimson at his words. Percy took Nico’s hands in his. “Look at me, Nico. Don’t be shy now.” Nico looked up, confounded to see Percy’s eyes dilated as they stared in his own.

“BDSM stand for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadism and Masochism. While sadism isn’t my forte, I am very particular about the Bondage, Discipline, Dom and Sub parts.” Nico bit his lip. “That’s what goes on in this room, when I say that I have control over everything happening here, I mean it. Outside this room, I don’t expect the same things to be followed by my sub which he/she follows when in here. In this room, everything is in my power. I have control over everything including my sub’s body and emotions.”

“What’s a sub and a dom?” Nico questioned, genuinely baffled. If it were anyone else in Nico’s place, he would have punished them with isolation for interrupting him. But, seeing that it was Nico, he simply pulled him closer. He seemed to always make exceptions for Nico.

“A Dominant, also called a Dom, is the person who is of the superior position. A dom desires obedience from his submissive, who is, in the d/s play, an inferior.” Percy said, rubbing circles on Nico’s waist.

“Is it just sex?” Nico questioned. “What is the point of, you know, obeying someone completely for the purpose of having sex?” Nico’s blush hadn’t faded a bit.

“It’s not just the sex, Nico. Many times, it is to adapt to your partner’s emotions, desires or needs, without crossing the boundaries. Some do it for pain, some for money, some for feeling cared for, desired or wanted. I do it for pleasure and a general satisfaction that comes with mastering control over some else.” He said. “It’s pushing the boundaries, trusting you partner completely, showering them with the affection they need and at the same time, growing in the role that comes naturally to you.”

Nico was silent for a while. “Am I your submissive, Percy?” he asked quietly.

That Percy had not expected. While it was undeniable that Percy had on numerous occasions wished of it being true, a part of him knew it was too soon and sudden for someone as pure and innocent as Nico. But the larger part of him couldn’t see anything besides of how nubile Nico was.

“No.” He answered shortly. “You are too young.”

Nico was done with this _you are too young_ shit. Percy definitely certainly didn’t think of his age when he had moaned how tight he was last night. “But, I am willing. And I trust you.”

“Nico, don’t make me do this, please. There is only so much that I can forgive myself for. Corrupting your innocence is something I don’t want to add to that list.”

“You already did the first night we met, Percy.” argued Nico. He knew Percy wanted this. He wasn’t dumb. There was a reason why Percy was suddenly educating him on BDSM. “I know my age isn’t a factor in this Percy. Something else is on your mind. Please Percy, tell me?” he said.

“It’s not the only reason, Nico, but it is. I do know that you never made an issue of losing your virginity, but those were the circumstances in which nothing else could have been done.” Said Percy, stroking Nico’s cheek. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, especially if he himself and Nico, too wanted the same thing. But he had to make Nico at least aware of everything that could go wrong. “I don’t want you to regret it.” He whispered at last, throat dry from the sincerity that surprised even himself.

“I won’t, Percy. I trust you. Do you trust my decision?” Nico asked, splaying his hands on Percy’s chest. “You told me trust is important in this. So tell me, do you trust me?”

“I’ve broken people before, Nico. It will make you look at me in a whole new light.”

“I don’t care. I trust you.”

Percy took a shaky breath. He hated the way his brain shut down functioning except for the part that screamed within him _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ “We’ll need a safe-word, then.” He whispered, inching closer to Nico.

“We already have one, remember?” Nico whispered back, trying not to sound too happy as he tilted his lips to meet Percy’s. His hands came behind Percy’s neck to pull him even closer, but Nico gasped in surprise when his hands were roughly held at the sides as Percy pulled _him_ closer.

“Obedience.” Percy muttered against his lips. “I’ll take the lead here, pet.”

There was a challenge in Nico’s eyes as he said, “What if I disobey, master?”

“Then I’ll punish you.” He stated simply as he picked Nico by the waist. Nico’s legs wrapped around Percy’s waist as he carried them to the huge mirrors on the slide-in closet. He placed Nico gingerly on his feet and turned him so that he could look at the reflection the two of them made on the mirror.

Nico was struck by the strange sense of déjà-vu as he stared at the mirror. Percy stared back at him through the mirror as if he were the best thing in the world. Nico could relate. Percy was behind him, trailing kisses to his earlobe. Percy’s teeth caught the lobe and tugged on it gently.

“You can still back out.” Percy said. “Though I feel, you won’t.”

Percy pushed open the door to the closet and Nico’s breath hitched as he stared at what lay inside the closet. Inside were hand cuffs, whips, belts, riding crops, floggers and many other things that Nico didn’t even know the names for. Percy wasn’t joking when he said he tied people up.

“What’s this?” Nico asked, trailing his fingers over the soft fur-like material attached to a blob like black thing. But then he bit his lip, was he supposed to ask for Percy’s permission to speak? He apologised immediately. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“Nico, you shouldn’t apologise for being curious. I wouldn’t punish you for your curiosity.” He said, stroking Nico’s back.

“I thought, that, um, I shouldn’t have talked until you’ve told me to.”

“I am your dominant, Nico, not your dictator. You don’t have to ask for my permission to do anything unless I tell you specifically to not do something.”

Nico nodded slowly.

“This,” Percy began, referring to Nico’s earlier question. “Is a butt-plug.” Nico flushed.  “It’s made of glass for the plug and yes, it had a tail that protrudes out of your hole when I’ll place it in.” His hand clasped Nico’s as he brought his hand to stroke the hard glass. Percy told him more about everything in the closet, watching how Nico felt every toy in his hand or stroked it before turning back to Percy and agreeing with whatever he had said.

Nico’s eyes lingered way too long on the floggers and when Percy mentioned this, he flushed a brilliant crimson. The nipple clamps had Nico flinching at just the description and he looked positively green at the ball gags.

Percy chuckled. “Not my favourites either.”

Nico paused at the cock rings, “Do they hurt?” he asked, as Percy told him their purpose.

“No, they don’t hurt. But it causes varying levels of discomfort, depending on the duration.” Nico leaned back against Percy as he explained about the blind folds and leashes.

“Will I have to wear a collar?” Nico asked, genuinely puzzled.

“Do you want to?” Percy asked back.

“I don’t know.” Nico admitted. “Never really thought about it, you know. Will it even look good?”

Percy had to take a deep breath to clear his mind of the images that had begun to form in his mind. Nico with a black collar chained to the bed with a spreader bar between his legs as Percy belted him was by far the most vivid one. “It’ll look beautiful on you.” He said instead.

Nico tugged at the chains that emerged from two leather cuffs.  He turned to look at Percy “Restraints?” he asked.

“Correct.” Percy smiled. “What do you think of them?”

Nico paused to look at Percy, his eyes swimming with something that Percy couldn’t place. “Can we try them?” he asked, tugging at the chains, which clinked lightly.

Percy raised an eyebrow. “No. Definitely not.” He said.

“Why not?”

“I just think you should get used to the smaller things, like handcuffs and blindfolds, before advancing to the whips and chains.” Percy said simply.

“What if I want you to?”

“I am not going to give you everything you want, pet, but that which you deserve.”

Nico’s eyes flashed darker. His fingers left the chains as they tugged at his shirt and in a swift movement, took it off.

Percy watched with pursed lips as Nico slowly inched closer, his bare chest touching Percy’s shirt. The heat of Nico’s body was felt on his, as if there were no clothes separating them. Unexpectedly, Nico pinned Percy to the wall, catching him off-guard by the sudden move. Instinctively Percy’s hands came up to Nico’s waist, but Nico pushed him backwards, cornering Percy between himself and the wall. His dark eyes watched as Percy’s lips parted when he covered the minute gap between them as he trailed his lips on Percy’s chin to his Adam’s apple.

This could not be happening. “Nico.” Percy said, pressing his hands to Nico’s waist to pull him back. But Nico just hummed as he sucked at a spot behind Percy’s ear. “Nico.” Percy tried again, but this time with more authority in his voice. Nico didn’t falter; he pressed his body closer to Percy’s and trailed his hands on Percy’s sides. “Damn it, Nico, you cannot dominate me. I am your dominant and you should-”

Nico stopped licking Percy’s earlobe. He looked straight in Percy’s eyes. “I should what? Obey you?” He bit his lip. “I just couldn’t help it. Disobeying you is certainly new to me, but you should see the way your eyes are alight.” He smirked slightly. “Do you want me to dominate you, Master?”

Percy had enough. His eyes narrowed as he turned them fluidly and slammed Nico back in the wall. Nico’s back arched and a gasp escaped his lips. Nico’s hands were trapped between their chests and Nico could only groan as Percy’s fingers dug harder in his skin. “Behave, pet. You have already crossed your limits. Don’t disobey me twice now. Or else.”

“You’ll have me punished.” Nico finished for him. A small smiled played on his lips, his pink lips stretched just a little, but enough to make Percy realize how badly manipulative Nico was. Nico hadn’t wanted to dominate Percy; rather he wanted to coerce Percy into dominating him. He was already playing.

“Precisely, pet.” Percy said, holding him steady with one hand as the other roughly tilted his chin up. “Look in my eyes, Nico. Will you disobey me again? Or should I just punish you now to make sure you never do it again?” Percy’s thumb caressed Nico’s cheek, the gentleness a stark contrast to the firmness of Percy’s words.

Nico couldn’t comprehend enough to form a rational reply. His eyes were glued to the way Percy’s lips moved when they spoke. His body was slowly leaning in to Percy’s touch. The harder became his grip on Nico’s waist, the more Nico arched.

Taking his lack of response as a cue, Percy said “Maybe I’ll do just that.” He stepped back without a word. Nico slumped back on the wall, breathing heavily as he struggled to stand. “Get on the bed.” Percy said, without even looking at Nico. He had paused at the closet, thumbing various items at once as if contemplating a suitable punishment.

Nico hadn’t moved. He didn’t know if he had pushed too far or if Percy really wanted him to lay on the bed.

At the lack of movement, Percy snapped. “I said, get on the bed, pet.” He still hadn’t looked back.

Nico’s feet carried him to the bed even before he could recognise his own movement. He laid on the bed slowly, facing the ceiling.

“Close your eyes.” Percy’s voice came from somewhere in the front. The soft sound of feet padding against the dark carpet were heard, along with something clinking. Nico immediately did as he was told. He was fully aware of how bad he must’ve been looking with the rigid posture he had. He still had his jeans on, which rustled the fabric of the bed when he moved even a fraction.

“Are your eyes closed, pet?” Percy seemed near now.

“Yes, master.” He said.

“Can I trust you to not open them, or do I need to blindfold you?” Percy asked. Nico felt a hand in his hair. His eyes fluttered but he kept them shut.

“You can trust me, master.” He said softly.

“Good.” Said Percy. His hands ran across Nico’s naked chest. “Spread your legs, pet. Farther apart. As far as you can.”

Percy smirked when Nico tried stretching his legs but his movement was restrained by his jeans. Nico’s hands immediately came down to unbutton his jeans.

“Don’t.” Percy said, covering Nico’s hands with his own to stop him. Nico’s hands froze under his. “Grip the headboard with your hands, pet. Good.” His hands pulled down the zipper, noting how Nico bit his lip at the noise it made. Percy tugged down the jeans slowly, raising Nico’s hips slightly, before trailing his fingers on the underside of the thighs as he slowly exposed them.

Without looking, Nico could only curl his toes in anticipation of Percy’s next move. Gooseflesh rose on his skin as Percy’s hands rubbed his inner thighs in a sweet caress. Percy’s fingers trailed up towards the waistline of his boxers. He pulled at the waist line, making the elastic stretch and rub against Nico’s skin, before letting go of it completely. Nico let out a loud gasp and arched off the bed when the elastic hit his skin with a _snap_.

Percy immediately pressed Nico down with one had on his waist, while the other pulled off his boxers. His nudity didn’t bother Nico; he had been naked before Percy numerous times before to actually care about that. Rather, he was anxious of Percy’s next touch, next move. The bed dipped on both sides as Percy climbed on top of Nico, covering his body entirely. Percy gripped Nico’s wrists together before cuffing them to the headboard.

“How does it feel, pet?” Percy asked, lowering himself so that he looking directly at Nico’s cock. It was already half hard and rested on Nico’s stomach with a pink flush. He spread apart Nico’s legs, pinning them to the bed when Nico tried to hook them at Percy’s waist. “Patience, pet. You didn’t answer me.”

“It feels different, but good in some ways.” Nico answered, trying not to stutter as Percy cupped his thighs and massaged them slowly.

“Different, how?” Percy asked, his voice warming Nico to the core.

“I feel very dependent. Not in control of my own body and senses.”

Percy brushed the tip of Nico’s half-hard cock with his fingers. Nico’s body arched beautiful at his touch. Percy glanced up. Nico had his eyes still closed and he was biting his lip so hard that it had turned white.

“Let me hear you, pet.” Percy said, sliding his fingers on the smooth skin of Nico’s cock. A gasp left Nico’s moth as Percy’s mouth engulfed the tip and sucked. His hands struggled against the cuffs.

Percy removed his mouth and instead started peppering kisses to the shaft. “Do you want to touch me, pet?” Percy said, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. Nico’s hands were straining against the hand cuffs, making Nico wince as they dug into his skin.

“Yes, oh-“ moaned Nico, as Percy kitten licked the head of his cock. His head hi the pillow it was resting on with a low thud as he groaned when Percy withdrew his hands and mouth from Nico’s cock altogether.

Percy stood back at the edge of the bed with a smirk on his face, as Nico’s expression contorted in a look of pure want and desperation.

“Master, please, let me touch.” Nico whimpered, clenching his eyes close.

“I know you do, pet. It’s just too bad I’m not going to let you.” Percy said, already walking back to the side of the bed. He gripped Nico’s hips.”Turn over.” He commanded, squeezing Nico’s ass cheek when there was no immediate movement.

Nico groaned as he slowly turned over, his hands twisting in the cuffs. Percy forced his legs open, climbing in between Nico’s spread legs and helping him so that his ass was in the air. His legs were on folded so as to make it more comfortable.

Just as Nico was adjusting himself to the new position, willing his eyes tightly shut again, something cold and soft trailed his back. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Then Percy spoke. His voice was so calm that for a moment Nico felt as if he really wasn’t there, cuffed to the bed, but rather with Percy snuggling on his bed. “Do you know what I have in my hand?”

“Nico shook his head slowly.

Percy pinched his side. “Use your words, pet.”

“No, master.” Nico said, voice breathless.

“It’s a flogger, pet. Specifically, the one that had you salivating.” Percy said, trailing the tails on Nico’s bare legs. It certainly had the desired effect. A whimper broke out of Nico as his hands strained against the metal. Percy spread Nico’s cheeks apart and grazed the tails over the pink hole. Nico’s legs shook as he let out a choked sob. He was just too sensitive to light touches, something that Percy had picked up on, and was now fully intending to make the most of it.

“I’m going to flog you ten times, pet.” Percy said, massaging Nico’s cheeks with one hand. “Do you think you can handle it, pet?”

“Yes, master.” Nico said, his bottom lip quivering.

“Count for me after each flogging. Say master after each count, can you do that?” Percy whispered lowly, his eyes raking hungrily over Nico’s helpless form. He already knew what Nico’s answer was going to be. He readied himself. Nico’s pale skin was just too enticing for him to not mark it.

“Yes, I can, master.”

And just like that, Percy raised his hands and flexed it, making the flogger hit Nico’s right ass cheek with a loud smack.

Nico jerked forward. The sting was there, but it was bearable. Percy had been careful to not make it too hard on the first flogging. He bit his lip as a loud gasp escaped his lips.

“One, master.” He said, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Percy brought the flogger down on Nico’s left cheek next, harder than before.

Nico winced. “Two, master.” He managed to say without stuttering.

The next three came consecutively, landing on Nico’s thighs and hole. Nico cried out in pain, as the sting became sharper on his soft skin. “Three, f-four and five, master.” He said, scratching at the skin on his wrists. The pain was there, but prominently, he could feel the pleasure unwinding in his stomach.

Percy gave another sharp flogging on his cheeks, before pausing. Nico struggled to breathe through the heavy myriad of feelings coursing through his veins. Nico was having difficulty in remembering the last number he had counted.

“Six, master.” He said somewhat timidly, hoping it was the right number. He was leaking pre-come by now, he was sure. A lone tear had rolled down his cheek, unnoticed by either of the pair.

“Do you know why I am punishing you, pet?” Percy asked. He wanted to test how coherent Nico really was. Judging by the shaking of legs and whimpers escaping his lips, Nico was already close to losing himself.

“B-because I did s-something I shouldn’t have d-done, m-master.” He stuttered over his words, only half aware of the words leaving his mouth.

“What did you do, pet?” questioned Percy as he brought down the flogger on Nico’s thighs again.

Nico’s head bowed down so much, Percy was afraid he’d sprain his neck. A sob escaped his lips. “Seven, master.” He whispered, voice cracking at the end. “I t-tried to dominate you.”

Percy hummed. “Hmm, that you did.” He brought down the flogger again, this time closer to his hole, but not quite on it.

Nico jerked on the bed, another tear sliding down his cheek and on to the bed, creating a moist spot. His gut was coiled tight by now, the sting of the floggings was coalescing into something he couldn’t control- pleasure. “Eight, m-master.” He whispered quietly. His hands were paining where the metal was staring to rub in his skin.

Percy was admiring the skin of his submissive as it changed its colour from a milky white to a deeper pink. Nico’s cock was hard completely and was leaking pre-come on the sheets; a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Percy. He knew Nico had a pain kink, but seeing him cry out in pain while also enjoying his punishment brought a surge of desire in Percy. On an instinct he splayed his warm hands over Nico’s ass-cheeks, watching as Nico flinched and whimpered at the contact.

“Master.” He whispered. Percy reached to spread Nico’s legs further apart. Nico choked out a sob as Percy’s hands held his legs in a tight grip. His little hole fluttered at the touch, his balls grew impossibly tight as another hit was delivered on his cheeks. 

“Nine, master.” He said, teeth grit together as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. He was so close, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last for another minute. “Master, please.” He whimpered before Percy could land another hit. “I’m so close, master.”

Percy smirked. This was definitely a sight he could get used to. Nico was just so innocent and yet, somehow, he was the perfect submissive he could’ve wanted. “Do you want to come, pet?” Percy asked, trailing the tails of the flogger on the pink flesh.

Nico threw his head back, his thighs quivering with undisguised need. “Yes, master. Please let me.”

Percy remained quiet for a while, as if to think. “You can come, pet.” He said, his voice low and husky. “Only, after I flog you.”

“Yes, master.” Said Nico, scrunching his eyes shut to not risk even a single glance. His head bowed down again as he waited anxiously of the next flogging.

Percy was very careful with his aim. He was going to make the last one sting the most. He flexed his wrist once before bringing down the flogger on Nico’s pink hole.

Nico threw back his head and let out a moan. His nether region was turning redder by the second, but that wasn’t what had gotten Percy’s undivided attention.

“Ten, oh-“ Nico moaned, as he came all over the bed sheets. “Master, oh my- oh!” he continued even as his head was thrown back. His knees gave out on him as the strong wave of pleasure overcame him. His eyes were still closed shut and Percy was torn between kissing him and praising him for being such a good boy.

Instead he got up and hastily unlocked the hand cuffs. Nico winced lightly as he breathed in short pants. Percy wasted no time before going to fetch a washcloth and putting away the cuffs and flogger.

When Percy returned to the bed, Nico was breathing heavily, drifting in sub-space. Percy quietly cleaned Nico as he gathered him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

Once there he laid Nico on the bed, before climbing beside him and gently stroking his hair.

“Nico?” he said, placing a kiss on Nico’s forehead. “Baby, can you hear me?”

Nico’s eyes fluttered. And then he gave a yelp. “Percy?” he questioned, with dilated pupils and glassy eyes. It was only then that Percy realized there were dried tears on Nico’s face.

“Baby, stay with me, yeah.” He whispered, entwining his fingers with Nico’s. “You’ve been so good, Nico. Just keep your eyes open.”

Nico nodded before groaning again. “It hurts.” He whimpered.

“Can you turn over for me, Nico?” Nico nodded weakly before turning over slowly. His hips and inner thighs were blossoming with a beautiful shade of red. Nico winced as something cool touched the raw skin.

“Shh, it’s just the lotion.” Percy said, rubbing the liquid on Nico’s sore skin.

The lotion certainly helped. The pain subsided a lot, helping to clear Nico’s head. At first the coolness of the lotion had Nico wincing, but as Percy gently massaged it over his skin, the sensation became more pleasing, almost to the point where Nico didn’t want Percy to stop.

But he did stop. “All good?” Percy asked with a smile. The smile was so beautiful, Nico almost swooned.

“Why do I still feel so light headed?” Nico asked, as Percy massaged the marks on his wrist.

Percy looked at him briefly. “That is the adrenalin still coursing through your blood stream.” He said, placing kisses on Nico’s hands. “It’s also called as sub-space, because, well, the submissive tends to get at certain times overwhelmed with pleasure that comes from doing a scene.”

“Is that dangerous?” questioned Nico, resting his head on Percy’s shoulder as he leaned back.

“No, but sometimes, going too deep in the sub-space may make you feel very depressed or moody when you wake up if you are not taken care of properly or if there is not enough trust between the people who do a scene together.” 

Nico giggled quietly as Percy placed a kiss below his earlobe. Nico’s eyes were back to their normal size and Percy found himself staring at Nico, noticing for the first time the light brown flecks near the irises. He leaned in closer, brushing his nose with Nico’s as he tilted his mouth.

Percy descended his lips on Nico and closed his eyes, only aware of how soft Nico’s palm felt on his cheek. It was a slow kiss, mixed with the sensations they had just felt but couldn’t have explained. Percy could feel Nico’s smile in the kiss and he deepened it, savouring his submissive’s mouth languidly.

There was a knock on the door. Percy groaned as he pulled away from Nico.

“Yes?” he called out.

“Ms. Chase is here to see you, Sir. She is in the study.” Came the voice of the butler.

“I’ll be there in a moment.”Said Percy, before leaning in to kiss Nico again. “Annabeth can wait.” He muttered against Nico’s lips.

* * *

 

It was quite a while after that the three of them found themselves in Percy’s study with Percy and Nico sitting on the couch at the corner, while Annabeth sat in front of them on a chair.

“So, I take it that you’ve seen the news?” asked Annabeth.

Both Percy and Nico nodded. “Have you-“ began Percy, only to be cut off by Annabeth.

“I have looked into the matter closely. No names were leaked as all off the databases were destroyed and files were burnt. Only the gang members are going to face a trial. I don’t think any of them is bright enough to actually remember names in particular, so we’re safe. But there’s another thing I came to talk about.”

Percy leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. “And, it is?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The cheque you gave them, never got deposited.”  Annabeth said.

It took a total of two seconds for Nico and Percy to realize what that meant.

“So, you mean to say, that my money was not withdrawn. At all? Not even a few thousand?” asked Percy, scratching his chin.

“Yes, exactly, I’ve checked thrice. There is no sum of millions of dollars disappearing from your account because no one had deposited the cheque.” Annabeth said, nodding.

“Are you sure there is no paper trail that can point the investigation to me?” Percy asked.

“No, Percy, there is not even a single penny that was withdrawn from your account by some sketchy source. All the withdrawals are basically transactions for the office and well, clothes.”

Of course, the only clothes Percy had bought recently were for Nico.

“Are you sure that there is no way that Percy could be dragged in the middle of this mess?” Nico said, before either Percy or Annabeth could speak further.

Percy turned to look at him and his eyes seemed to soften instantly. Annabeth shook her head. “There’s absolutely no way.” She said.

Percy took Nico’s hand in his own and squeezed. “I’d hate it more than anything if something happened to Percy because of me.” He said, not meeting Percy’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, Nico.” Annabeth said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Percy’s fine. You both are in no danger whatsoever.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

Percy squeezed his hand again. “Nico, can you get my phone? It’s on the bedside table in my bedroom.”

Nico nodded before getting up and then wincing due to the flare of pain in his thighs from the sudden movement.

“Steady there.” Percy said, helping Nico up.

“Thanks.” Whispered Nico, before turning around and walking out of the Study.

As soon as his footsteps faded, Percy pulled Annabeth to sit next to him. “I’m leaving for Paris tomorrow.” He said, whispering. “Nico’s going to be alone here. He can be a bit insecure sometimes. Will you make sure he’s alright when I’m gone?” Percy asked her.

Annabeth was silent for a second. “Sure, I will. Won’t he miss you?” she asked, her tone teasing.

“I think I’ll miss him more.” Percy said, with no humour in his voice.

“Take him with you, then.” Annabeth said, chuckling.

“I-I don’t know if I should. Is it even legal, seeing as he is a minor still?” Percy asked, frowning.

“Well, unless you plan on stuffing him in a suitcase, the customs won’t bother you. Besides, with you accompanying him, you can always pretend that you are a friend of his father’s or something.” She said, patting his shoulder.

“Will he even want to come?”

“Have you seen the way Nico looks at you? You could’ve been a gangster and he still won’t have cared about that. He practically thinks you hung the moon in the sky. I think he’ll jump if you ask him.”

Soft footsteps were growing near. “I’m giving you a pay raise for this.”

Annabeth grinned. Nico entered the study, Percy’s phone in one hand and a banana in the other. At Percy’s questioning look, he shrugged. “Juniper said I’d be hungry.” A faint dusting of pink coloured his cheeks.

“Did you work up an appetite?” Annabeth asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Annabeth, shut up.” Said Percy, noticing the way Nico’s cheeks darkened immediately at the implication.

Annabeth looked at Nico before turning back to Percy, “What did you do to him?” she turned back to Nico. “Did he spank you?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“What! No, I mean, Annabeth!” Nico sputtered.”You can’t just say things like that.”

“Stop harassing Nico, you little blondie. I’ll fire you.” Percy said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“You won’t.” Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. “Besides, you’re giving me a pay raise.” She got up. “I must get going, I’m sure you have to pack.”

“Bye, Annabeth.” Said Nico, waving to her. She waved back with a smile. When she was at the door, she looked at Percy and mouthed _ask him_ , before exiting.

Before Nico could turn back from the door, Percy was pulling him down on his lap. Nico’s hands were squished between them and the banana peel was dangling from Nico’s hands.

Percy carefully took it and placed it on a newspaper on the table. He encircled his arms around Nico, brushing his sides up and down. “I’m going to Paris tomorrow.” He said, causing Nico to look at him. His pink lips were parted. “I don’t want to leave you alone, here.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, gripping Percy’s arms as Percy’s hands traced his back.

“I want you to come with me. To France. Would you like that?”

Nico’s eyes widened. “You are asking me to come with you to Paris?” he asked, sucking on his bottom lip.

“Yes.”

“What made you think that you needed to ask?”

Percy chuckled. He took the phone from Nico’s hands and dialled his assistant’s number. “Yes, good evening to you too, Ms. Atlas. No, I haven’t called for that. Yes, alright.” He rolled his eyes. “I want you to book another ticket for Nico di Angelo on the same flight as me for tomorrow.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got a Tumblr, but I'm rarely active there. I just posted a cover for Sold.  
> You can check me out at www.tumblr.com/blog/slysilverslytherin-blog


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico visit Paris, except everything between them has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

It had taken Nico approximately just a half an hour to fall asleep after the takeoff. He had, very comfortable, snuggled into Percy’s side, laid his head on Percy’s shoulder and drifted off to wonderland, before Percy had even realized that Nico had fallen asleep. Hiss dark fringe half covered his eyes, his lashes resting softly against his pale cheeks.

“I don’t like flying.” Nico had told Percy as they waited in the boarding line. Percy had turned to look at Nico. Nico looked a little sheepish as he said, “Just so you know, I’ll probably fall asleep right as we go in air.” Percy had chuckled in reply and tousled Nico’s hair, who had batted his hands away with a “Hey!”

So, Percy should’ve expected this. What he hadn’t seen coming, was Nico’s hand wound tightly around his own, as Nico’s nose pressed in on his shirt, making his warm breath dance on his arm. Percy smiled at the sight. He caressed Nico’s cheek with his free hand as Nico sighed and gripped his arm closer.

Unable to operate his laptop with just one hand, he busied himself with reading the New York Times and before he realized it, he had reached the end of the sports section. So what if Manchester United had won again? He didn’t give a damn about football.

Nico’s grip had slacked considerably. His forehead still rested on Percy’s shoulder, but his lips were parted now, just perfect if Percy wanted to steal a little kiss.

“Would you like some Champagne, Sir?” the air hostess asked, snapping Percy out of his reverie.

“No, Thank you.” Said Percy, flashing a brief smile. He immediately turned to look at Nico after she was gone. Nico was already awake, peering up at Percy through his lashes. Percy smiled at him. “Morning.”

“If she asks you to try that champagne another time, I’m breaking that bottle over her head.” Nico said, his voice deadly serious.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows. “She’s only asked twice.”

“Thrice. I counted.” He tightened his grip on Percy’s arm, stroking him with his fingers. “I could hear her heels clacking even in my dreams.”

“You sleep deeply usually.” Percy commented, brushing off Nico’s hair from his face.

“I’m not a big fan of planes. Besides, I got bored sleeping. Dull dreams.” Nico said, leaning against the window and letting go of Percy’s arm. He looked out of the window.

Percy flexed his arm, wincing when it made a popping sound. “You’ve got a tight grip, Nico. Do you have some Sumo wrestling class in school?” he joked

“I just don’t like letting things go.” He mumbled, still staring out of the window.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the plane, Nico violently shook his ears with his hands. The altitude differences always got to him. Percy sent him an amused grin.

They’d got their passports stamped and Visa’s signed before heading out where a driver was holding a board with **Perseus Jackson** written on it. As they stepped out, Nico snorted.

“Of course. There'll be a Mercedes to drive us to the hotel.” He mused out loud, eyeing the Mercedes C-class in which their driver had just placed their bags. Percy just rolled his eyes fondly. He knew Nico didn’t understand why Percy loved the costlier things, but Percy knew once you’d experienced the luxury you couldn’t say _no_ to it.

As the car sped away from Charles de Gaulle, Nico had his eyes fixated on the window, staring at the city of Paris outside. It wasn’t new to Percy. He’d been here many times for meetings to actually admire the novelty of the city, but Nico drank in each and every sight right from the variety of stores to the tourist crowded streets.

“Is that..?” Nico trailed off, pointing at the huge metal marvel that was clearly visible in the horizon.

Percy hummed. “I believe it is the Eiffel Tower, yes.”

Paris wasn’t as bustling with people as New York usually was, and even so Nico could see most of them were tourists. Every other person was snapping pictures in front of the posh looking patisseries, admiring the city or just pedaling away on their velos.

When they arrived at the hotel, Nico couldn’t help but gawk. The hotel felt like a scene out of a movie. It was just so beautiful. With its majestic doors and a fountain at the centre of the entrance, the silver and gold accentuation to every furniture piece in the entrance lobby, with sleek marble flooring, the place looked absolutely stunning. And he was going to stay here for the next five days. Nico would’ve stayed in the lobby the entire day, just staring at the wonderful place had it not been for Percy to gently nudge him forward.

He directed a small smile to Percy. “Are we really staying here?”

Percy’s shoes clacked against the marble as he walked in front of Nico. “Yes, unless you haven’t liked it.” Percy added seriously.

Who was Nico kidding? He absolutely loved this place. ‘Oh, no no. I love it. It’s just too grand.”

Percy just chuckled. He pulled Nico in step with him and put his arm loosely around Nico’s waist.

The receptionist had just ended the call as they came to the reception desk. She smiled when she saw who it was. “Welcome to The Venus, Mr. Jackson. The presidential suite had been readied for you.” She gave a smile to Nico. “If you’d just place your hands here, Mr. Jackson.” She pointed to a black glass surface. It beeped twice after Percy put his hands over it. Percy gestured him to do the same. It beeped twice again. “Thank you, Mr. di Angelo. Here’s the key card. We hope you enjoy your stay at The Venus.” She smiled again as Nico took the key card she was holding out.  

“I hope you’ll like the suite.” Percy said as they stepped in the elevator, followed by the bell-boy who came in with their bags on a trolley.

Nico smiled at him side-ways. “If I don’t, will you tell them to renovate?”

Percy laughed. “I’ll be sure to put it in the year-end review.”

Nico’s eyes widened for a moment. “Tell me you don’t own this hotel.”

“I don’t. But it is a part of Trident chain of hotels.” He said, running his fingers across Nico’s cheeks, watching as the colour rose there slightly, making his cheeks look like they were dusted with pink.

They elevator stopped with a low ding and they stepped out, with the bell-boy following after. Percy led them to the suite which had Nico gawking when they stepped inside.

A large living room decorated in ivory and white greeted them. It had two loveseats, large enough to accommodate four people, and a cushioned sofa beside which was an ottoman, which looked as if it was smuggled from some ancient city. There were plenty of gold accents to the room, making it look regal and plush. The gallery adjoining the room had a small pool, about five feet deep, made of white tiles with golden borders. It had a great view of the city accompanying it.

Two master bedrooms on either sides of the living room were exactly mirror images. A huge king sized bed with bedding so soft that it might’ve been made up of clouds. Large windows allowing plenty of light from outside and a breathtaking view to wake up to. Nico just wanted to curl on the bed and never leave.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Came Percy’s voice from the living room. “I’ve ordered room service.”

Nico groaned. He wanted to sleep. Eating could wait.

He walked back to Percy with a pout. Percy looked at him questioningly as he settled on the plush sofa, before realization dawned on him. “Oh, no. Just no.” He said, shaking his head. “You hardly ate anything on the plane, Nico. And even before the boarding call, you had drunk only a hot chocolate.”

Nico needed some other tactic.

He promptly walked over to Percy and straddled him, making Percy sit up straight. He placed his hands on Percy’s chest, trailing his fingers on the soft shirt Percy had worn, before whispering a low, “Please?”

Percy’s breath hitched and he gripped Nico’s hips, before pulling him closer. Nico’s fingers brushed his jaw before he placed a light kiss where his finger had been moments ago. Nico looked into Percy’s dark gaze, not even blinking once, as he lifted his own shirt overhead and threw it behind.

“Please, Percy?” Nico moaned lowly as Percy’s one hand trailed over his back, making him arch into the touch.

Percy cursed aloud. “Fucking Hell, Nico. You’re a little too bold right now.” His words were reprimanding, yet his hands dug into Nico’s thighs as he leaned to kiss Nico. Seconds later, Nico was gasping into the kiss as Percy bit and sucked his swollen lips.

Nico gave a cry of surprise as Percy lifted him and he had to wind himself to Percy like a wire, so their kiss wouldn’t be broken. His eyes were closed and he only realized they were in one of the bedrooms when his back hit the soft bedding. Nico opened his eyes.

Percy was unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking at Nico the entire time. Nico groaned and pulled Percy by his shirt, which was now completely open, but hanging from Percy’s arms. He spread his legs wider to accommodate Percy as his body was covered by Percy’s.

Nico’s fingers wound in Percy’s hair as his skin was marked and bruised. Percy trailed back to his lips, nipping at them gently and again claiming Nico lips with his own. Nico hands had just begun to wander lower when the doorbell rang.

Both lovers groaned at the same time.

“Room service.” Percy breathed out as he got up and tried to fix his hair and button his shirt. “Just a minute!” Percy yelled loudly. He looked at Nico.

Nico huffed. Percy needed to fire those people for utterly incompetent room service timing. “I’m not hungry.” He said, feeling very childlike.

Percy sighed. “I won’t force you to eat, but I’m sure you’ll get hungry at midnight.” With that, he turned around and went to answer the door.

Not even five minutes later, Nico joined Percy on the dining table, wearing nothing but some black shorts. He slid in the chair beside Percy’s before smiling sheepishly at him. “It smells lovely.”

Percy chuckled and shook his head. They continued to eat in silence, sharing quick glances and nursing secretive smiles.

When they were done and the plates were taken away, Percy sat down in front of his laptop as he nursed a glass of wine in one hand. Nico was beside him, intently watching the swell of Percy’s Adam’s apple as he drank. Nico didn’t realize how long he had been staring, because Percy had long before closed his laptop and was now sipping his wine slowly, with an amused smile on his face. Nico’s face reddened.

“Nico?” Percy whispered, making Nico flush even more at being caught.

Instead of a reply, Nico’s mouth was on Percy’s and moments later they were back in the bedroom, completely naked and very much aroused as Percy groaned while Nico was deep throating him, without stopping or gagging.

Percy’s hands were wound tightly in the sheet, his knuckles turning white as he refrained from thrusting into Nico’s mouth. Nico made an obscene sound every time Percy’s cock hit the back of his throat, which had Percy half-dying from the sensations. Percy gripped Nico’s hair as the pleasure became overwhelming and Nico moaned around his cock as Percy’s fingers pulled at his hair.

Fuck, Percy needed to take Nico out on trips often, if it meant him turning into this sex deviant. Gods, he needed Nico to stop or he’d lose even his grasp on the world.

Percy gently pried Nico’s mouth off his cock and lifted him. He pushed Nico so that he fell on his front on the bed and Percy’s hands immediately lifted Nico’s ass in the air and spread the ass cheeks apart, revealing the pink hole which was fluttering in anticipation.

Percy’s grip was strong on Nico’s thighs as he gave a lick from Nico’s balls to his hole. Nico was breathing heavier than before, his elbows supporting his weight as he peered back at Percy. Percy paid no heed to him as he placed kisses all over his hole before spreading them apart with his thumb.

Nico was quivering even before Percy even entered his hole. His hoarse throat gave a loud groan when Percy’s tongue slipped in him, licking inside him and setting him on fire. Nico made a keening noise at the back of his throat as Percy pushed his tongue deeper and began eating him out with frenzy.

Nico tried pushing back against Percy’s mouth, needing more of that heavenly tongue inside him, but Percy tightened his grip on Nico’s thighs as he withdrew his tongue and bit at the pink opening.

Nico moaned out so loud that he had to bite his lip as he felt another embarrassing moan threatening to spill out. His body was shaking, silently begging for more.

But Percy was having none of it; he slapped Nico’s ass hard, successfully making a cry escape his lips at the sudden strike.

“I want to hear you, Nico.” Percy said, his mouth brushing against the skin he had just abused.

Nico moaned. “Percy, please, touch me!” The desperation in his own words astounded Nico, who flushed a shade darker when Percy just hummed and bit at his skin. His neglected cock twitched at the pain.

“Tell me how you want it, Nico.” Percy whispered, this time accentuating his words with a harder smack.

Nico’s body jerked forward, his hard cock brushing against the bed. Nico pushed back in Percy’s hands as he jerked against the sheets. “Please, fuck me.” He groaned when Percy just pushed open his thighs wider. “Percy, please, with your tongue.”

In an instant Nico was whimpering, his face now resting on the sheets as Percy pushed his tongue in him once again. His hands gave out and he fell forward, with only his ass in the air.

Percy’s tongue pushed deeper inside him till it was completely buried and curled inside, making Nico arch in Percy’s mouth.

“Oh, yes, right there.” Nico moaned. “More please, fuck me, Percy..... please, _oh_!”

Percy began sliding his tongue in and out of Nico’s hole, at a slower pace than usual, making Nico whine and buck and arch in the most beautiful of ways. Nico’s hands were almost tearing the sheets with the sheer force he was gripping them with.

Percy tongue prodded that spot inside him again and again, making Nico slump forward, utterly useless to do anything but moan. His hips moved in accordance with Percy’s tongue, pushing back every time Percy’s tongue moved forward.

Percy was increasing his pace, but it wasn’t until Nico moaned out a loud, “Please, _Master_!” that he began tongue fucking his hole in earnest. Nico’s eyes were closed, already seeing stars, as Percy’s tongue worked its magic. His cock was making a mess of the sheets below him, getting dragged along the soft bed every time Nico moved. He was so close; he could almost countdown till his orgasm overcame him.

Percy’s one hand came to his hips to steady him, while the other brushed against his balls, driving him wild. Percy’s fingers trailed from his back, squeezing and tugging lightly at his cock, before one of the finger trailed up to Nico’s hole. Before Nico could understand, the finger was stretching him wider, moving in sync with Percy’s tongue but delving deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Taken aback by the sudden intrusion, the burn in Nico’s ass only increased when another finger followed the first inside him. Nico mouth was open with his tongue wetting his lips, while soft cries of Percy’s name and _more_ and _please_ fell from his mouth.

Nico was rocking on the bed, his cock sticky from his own precome, while Percy’s tongue and fingers fucked the life out of him with filthy squelching sounds. He was very close; any moment now, Nico was going to lose himself to pleasure.

And then Percy entered a third finger without warning, stretching him completely. His fingers were now thrusting as his tongue drew out. The alternate fucking from the appendages brought Nico to the edge and Nico came with a loud cry of _Percy_ and _Master_ and a whole other lot of gibberish.

Nico was still moaning, his own voice ringing in his ears as he rode his orgasm. Percy fucked him throughout, still driving inside him with a fast pace, hitting spot-on against his sensitised prostate.

The sheets below him were cum stained and wet and sticky as his ass was lowered. Behind him, Nico heard rustling of the sheets as Percy gripped his own cock and jerked off at the sight of a spent Nico, lying in the centre of the bed with half-lidded eyes. Percy was moaning, his hand moving fast over his cock as Nico watched him in silence, taking in the way Percy’s arm muscles flexed at the movements.

“Percy.” Nico breathed out, reaching for his cock.

Percy eyes flew open and he sucked in a breath. Nico’s smaller hand covered his as they jerked his cock together. The feel of Nico’s other hand playing with his balls was enough to bring him over the edge and he came, painting Nico’s lips and chest with his cum.

They both stared at each other for a moment in silence. This was new. The way Nico had practically acted like a slut for Percy, was new. Sure, there had been times when Nico had initiated kisses and sometimes even sex. But coming onto him like this and acting like some sex-frenzied teenager, was definitely new.

Before Percy could open his mouth, Nico was on his feet, pushing Percy down on the bed, before collapsing after him. Nico’s hair wound in Percy’s hair as he kissed him, while Percy’s hands squeezed Nico’s butt. Their kiss was messy, fast and yet, Percy found it wasn’t rushed. Their tongues tangled as Nico climbed on Percy’s waist.

As Percy broke apart, Nico’s eyes were shining. “Nico, are you...?” _crying_  

Nico shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe.” He said, smiling down at Percy. “I’m just very happy and, you know, just, yeah.”

Percy didn’t acknowledge his heart skipping a beat. “Happy and?” he pressed, rubbing circles on Nico’s waist.

“Grateful.” Came Nico’s short reply before he was snuggling into Percy’s neck, placing small kisses all over. Percy’s hands wound against Nico’s chest as he lay over Percy.

From Nico’s deep breaths, Percy knew he was asleep. But Percy remained awake for a long time after, playing with Nico hair. “Me, too, Nico.” He whispered into the darkness, caressing Nico’s waist.

* * *

 

Sometime in the night, Percy had awoken to find Nico stirring and mumbling something incoherently. After waking Nico up and making sure he was alright, they both decided they should take a shower.

They did, which quite obviously led to them making out in the warm water at midnight. At what might have been 4 in the early morning, they fell asleep in the other bedroom, which was void of any sticky remains from their previous activities.

* * *

 

The sound of the door of their suite opening was what made Nico finally open his eyes. Percy had been in the bathroom for the past five minutes or so, which meant it definitely was not he, who was entering their suite.

Then a voice called out Percy’s name.

“Percy? Your door was open, dear.” A female voice called out. Nico sat up when he heard _dear_.

“Dude, Perce, are you in there?” another voice, male and somewhat sounding like a bleating goat said.

Before Nico could reply to either of the questions, two people entered the room and stopped dead in their tracks. Nico barely had time to cover himself up with his discarded towel, before the girl started screaming and apologizing at the same time.

“Oh gods! I’m so sorry, I’ll just, I mean, we’ll just go.” She said, her brunette hair dancing with every shake of her head. She looked familiar, as if she had been his neighbour whom he couldn’t remember.

“Yeah, man, sorry, we are definitely in the wrong room.” The guy said. He started pulling the girl by her arm, who was still apologizing. 

Just then the bathroom door opened and Percy stepped out, a clear frown on his face. “I thought I heard screaming.” He said simply, before looking from Nico to the two other people who stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

The two intruders had comical looks on their faces, with the girl looking between Percy and Nico in confusion while the guy stared at Percy as if he’d grown horns.

Percy was hugging the two intruders before either they or Nico even realised that he had moved. The trio was hugging very tightly and Nico felt very uncomfortable when the girl’s hand stroked Percy’s lower back. The girl was staring at Nico throughout the hug. When they broke apart, the three of them sported identical grins.

“Hey Grover! Missed you a lot buddy.” Percy said, before giving him a one armed hug. He turned to the girl. “Hey Pipes, you look ... _famous_.”

And Nico suddenly realised where he had seen her before. She was Piper McLean, daughter of the great actor Tristan McLean. She had begun acting only a few years prior, but her name was already so big, her face was almost on every billboard he had seen.

Of-fucking-course, she’d look _famous_.

Grover and Piper were talking very animatedly with Percy, most of which Nico had missed between struggling to keep himself decently covered and trying to remember Piper McLean. Looking over to Percy, Nico saw that he had only a towel wrapped around his waist, almost too low, as if intentionally keeping it so for his new visitors.

Nico stopped that train of thought before he blew off at someone. Jealousy never suited him.

“Pipes, Grover, meet Nico. He’s my, well, he’s under my care.” Percy gave a nervous laugh.

Nico didn’t know whether he should try to stand up and risk a wardrobe malfunction or whether he should indulge them with his skinny body. He decided it wouldn’t be polite to do either and so just smiled and waved a little “Hi.”

Percy narrowed his eyes at him, before ushering Piper and Grover out of the room so that he and Nico could dress. He closed the door behind them before walking to the bed slowly before dropping his towel at the edge of the bed. He crawled over Nico, pressing chaste kisses from his collarbone to his ear, before whispering sweetly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about them.” Percy murmured, brushing his lips on the shell of Nico’s ear. He took Nico’s hands in his own. “I was going to tell you my friends were coming to meet, but I, uh, got distracted.” He brushed his thumb on Nico’s knuckles, leaning in to kiss Nico softly.

“It’s alright.” Nico murmured, breathing in Percy’s after-shave. “A warning might’ve been good, but seeing that it was I who had distracted you in the first place...” He trailed his hands on Percy’s chest.

Percy got up and helped Nico off the bed, before heading to the closet. “Let’s get dressed, yeah?”

“So, what’s the plan?” Nico asked, buttoning a plain white sheer shirt. He had paired it with black jeans.

Percy was brushing his hair to make it somewhat presentable. “Oh, right. We’ll head out have some breakfast at a café, and then we’ll go to Piper’s garden and visit the Louvre, then have lunch and head back to the hotel. How does it sound?”

“Perfect.” Nico said, pecking Percy’s cheek.

* * *

 

Nico noticed something that Percy had not yet realized.

Piper McLean was staring at Nico as if he were a ghost. She was watching every interaction he made with Percy, be it leaning onto him or even just smiling. She reminded him of a paparazzo waiting for the celebrity they were stalking to make one mistake that they could feature in the next day’s Hollywood gossip magazines.

As they walked to the café, Piper pulled Percy to stand between Grover and her, making Nico stand beside Grover who was, very much like Percy, unfamiliar to the glint in Piper’s eyes. It was very unsettling, but Nico liked to hope it was just his insecurity telling him that Piper didn’t like him.

As they reached the café, Percy pulled out a chair for Piper, on which she smiled. Nico saw the chance and took the seat directly in front of Percy, beside Grover. Piper sat diagonal to him, avoiding even looking at him as they ordered breakfast.

As the maître d’ disappeared with their orders, an awkward silence fell, which Grover tried to dissipate by getting to know Nico.

“So, Nico.” He said, turning his head to look at the boy beside him. “What do you do?”

Of course, Piper decided to interject. “You mean when he is not jumping into the beds of rich men?”

Alright, that was a low blow. It was confirmed that Piper McLean, diva extraordinaire, was not fond of Nico.

It was hard not to come up with a scathing remark for that, but he successfully ignored her. He turned to Grover, facing him fully. From the corner of his eye, he saw Percy sitting rather stiffly in his seat. “I’m a student actually.” He said, his mouth turning up in a smile. “I attend the New Athens Education Society, which is a private school in New York. I’ll be attending year eleven from September.”

His eyes found Percy’s who gave him a half smile. Piper’s words seemed to have hit Percy more than him, because the rich man Piper had talked about in earlier context was Percy. But they had discussed this, Nico’s education, and decided that it was best that Nico attended the same school he had been going to and complete his education.

Grover smiled. “That’s cool man. But being a junior always sucks, dunno why, but everyone in year eleven is always depressed, like if they don’t clear the SAT’s, they die or something. It’s kinda funny.” His expression soured. “But when you remember that you’ve done the same depressed thing in high school, it doesn’t seem so funny.”

Laughter bubbled out of Nico as Percy made a strangling motion with his hands to his own neck. Grover too chuckled beside him.

Nico decide it was his turn. “So, Grover, what do you do? That is, except reminiscing about junior year.”

Grover laughed. “Let’s see who’s tell that to whom when you’re done with your eleventh year. Anyway, I’m a professional photographer, but I photograph Wildlife and Nature.”

Nico gawked. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’ve even had a few assignments of mine selected for Animal Planet and Nat Geo Wild.” Grover looked proud. “When my assignment was first selected, I had called Percy in the middle of the night, well it was night time in India and afternoon in New York, and screamed at him the entire time about how lucky I was. Percy thought I was drunk and refused to accept the calls until the next day.”

Percy shook his head. “Oh no, you were drunk.” He laughed. “And you weren’t screaming about how lucky you were; you told me that the wild boars, which you had filmed, were so lucky that they were going to be famous.”

Piper was silent, playing with her folded napkin as they talked.

“No man, I wasn’t. We’ve been over this.” Grover said, flicking salt at Percy. Nico laughed as Percy dusted it off his clothes. Percy gave him a quick glance and winked, which had both smiling widely.

As the waiter served their breakfast, the three of them talked with a few inputs from Piper, who was very polite to everything that wasn’t Nico.

After they finished their breakfast, Percy and Piper split the bill, and Grover and Percy excused themselves to use the washrooms. This meant, Nico and Piper were alone in each other’s company. The situation seemed synonymous to disastrous.

“What’s your problem with me?” Nico asked, addressing Piper. “Do you have a secret crush on Percy that you have harboured on him since fifth grade?”

Piper turned to look at him, her eyes seemingly of all colours of the rainbow flitting inside the irises. She smirked, “Why? Do you feel competitive? Challenged?” she asked, flicking her hair over her shoulders. “Percy has always had flings; he was notorious for those even in college. So, if I had to make a move on him, you wouldn’t even be in the picture.” She sneered, “I don’t understand how you ended up in his bed, but trust me, don’t stress your young brain on it because Percy might not see it now, but he will soon understand how you want him for his money. And it will shatter him, and he will seek the same things you gave to him in someone else.”

Even when Nico lived with his step-mother and father, he had been living in hell, but he had always had money. He had never been broke or something, but Piper made him feel like he was a pauper.

Nico swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He remembered what Percy had told him in his office all those days ago.

“I really don’t know how to reply to that, Piper.” Nico said, checking over his shoulder. He was seething, but he didn’t want to get into a verbal spat with her. She obviously was a good friend to Percy and he didn’t like destroying relations. Seeing that Percy and Grover were not back yet, he continues calmly, “But I do know one thing and that is I care for Percy and he cares for me, and he knows that I’m not here for his money. And I don’t need to justify my reasons for being with Percy, because you are not a part of what we have.”

Piper was silent. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at him intently, as if to burn Nico with her glare. As soon as Nico saw Percy approaching them from his peripheral vision, he masked his expressions of contempt and turned to Percy with a smile. It wasn’t much difficult to distract Percy from Piper’s presence. All Nico had to do was link their fingers together and Percy’s attention was all on Nico.

Nico could practically feel Piper fuming silently, but he ignored her. She was Percy’s friend and not his; it was not his moral responsibility to comfort her after hurting her.

They visited Piper’s vineyard next, which had been a gift from her father to her on her 22nd birthday. Of course, it was pretty and lovely, with the grape vines growing all around, but the fact that it was Piper’s dulled any appreciation Nico might have had.

Percy seemed as oblivious as before to the storm brewing between Piper and him. He simply complied when Piper asked him and Grover to accompany her to taste some wines. What Piper had not expected was Percy placing an arm around Nico’s shoulder and pulling him along, which soured Piper’s expression further.

Of course, Nico denied politely tasting any wines from the cellar Piper had led them into, by the excuse that he was underage. Nico loved wines; the sparkling sweet red-wines and even a few dry white wines, he had tasted before. In reality, Nico didn’t want to get light headed and lose control over his emotion and lash out on Piper for what she had said earlier.

He knew that Percy had a long list of ex-lovers. He didn’t need friendly reminders from every new person he met.

When Piper and Grover began bantering on whether peach flavoured wine was better or apple flavoured, Percy nudged Nico lightly.

Nico’s eyes flitted over to meet Percy’s. He smiled as Percy got up and beckoned him near the vines.

“Hey.” Nico said, stepping closer to Percy. Percy’s arms wound around Nico’s waist.

“Bonjour.” Percy said, leaning in.

Nico pulled back. “Percy, your friends...” he whispered.

Percy chuckled. “They saw you in my bed today. Naked. I think they’ve already assumed what’s going on between us.”

Nico wanted to tell Percy _how_ _exactly_ Piper had assumed things about them, but chose not to speak, instead brushing his lips to Percy’s and pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

Percy’s arms tightened around his waist as his hands held on to Percy’s neck. Their lips brushed against each other in urgency, seemingly intent on tasting every bit of the other person’s mouth before they got called back.

Percy tongues entwined with Nico’s as the younger male sighed into the kiss, relishing the taste of the wine from Percy’s mouth. Nico could get drunk on this.

Percy’s one hand came to rest behind Nico, trapping him between the vines and Percy, their bodies moulding into a single one. With little nips at Percy’s lips, Nico tried catching his breath, before his mouth was claimed again by Percy. Percy pressed his body forward, effectively rendering Nico motionless as he drove Nico wild by unbuttoning his shirt and placing pink bruises on his collarbone by sucking and biting at his delicate skin.

Nico was biting his lips to make no sound escape him, but at one harsh bite from Percy below his earlobe, Nico gasped brokenly, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Nico’s hands were turning Percy to look in his direction, their breaths mingling as they connected their lips again, just languidly pecking and brushing them with eyes closed and hands entwined.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Percy whispered, as Grover’s voice was heard in the distance calling out their names. Nico didn’t reply, buttoning his shirt in haste. Percy fixed his hair and wiped his lips, before muttering _come on_.

As Nico emerged from the vines, he saw Percy saying something to Grover, who nodded and then waved at Nico. “There you are.” Grover said, going on about how Piper had agreed that apple flavoured wines tasted better than peach ones. Percy winked at Nico, before nodding along to whatever Grover was saying.

Nico was very much out of breath and red in the face to even catch up on what everyone was saying as they made their way out of the vineyard and to the car waiting outside. Nico slid in the passenger seat, with Percy sitting behind him. Grover climbed in from the other side, followed by Piper, after whom the chauffeur closed the door.

* * *

 

Nico’s initial reaction was confusion as Grover led them to an iStore.

“This is the only one in Paris I knew of.” Grover said to Percy as they were approached by a sales-lady.

Percy nudged Nico forward. “Pick a phone for yourself, Nico.” He said, smiling at him.

Nico froze. Was Percy serious? He was going to but Nico an iPhone in Paris?

Nico didn’t have to look behind him; he could sense that Piper was scowling as she pretended to check the newer iPods.

“Percy, can I talk to you?” Nico asked, tugging him away, at a corner of the shop. “What is all this?”

“You told me how your phone was taken away by those people who snatched you, so I thought I’d get you a new one.” He simply said.

“Percy, these are so expensive. I’ve already told you, I don’t want you spending so much on me.” Nico whispered, wringing his hands.

“Nico, buying you a phone is not going to dent my bank account. Besides, everyone has a phone now-a-days and you lost yours, so why is getting a new one a big deal?”

“It’s a big deal because I don’t want people thinking that I’m using you. I really don’t want that.” He said, shaking his head and looking up at Percy.

“Please, Nico. _I_ know you aren’t using _me_ for my money, isn’t that enough?” Percy said, growing slightly annoyed at the effort Nico was putting in refusing a new phone. “It’s something I want you to have.”

Nico was silent. “If you want me to have it, I will.” He said after a while. Nico’s eyes turned moist as he whispered, “But please don’t make me feel so indebted to you that I can never pay you back.”

“Oh Nico.” Percy murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Nico’s forehead. “Your trust in me is the only repayment I will _ever_ need.” He took Nico’s fidgeting hands in his. “Now, if you’re done with the **I O U** drama, can we select a phone?”

Nico nodded, a smile growing on his face. “I want it black.” He said, making Percy chuckle.

* * *

 

Percy rested his head on Nico’s shoulder as the younger boy tried to configure the settings on the new phone. Nico had not said a word to Percy about his earlier misunderstanding with Piper.

The TV was switched on in front of them, playing some episode of How I Met Your Mother that Percy didn’t have a clue of. The both of them had changed into cosy pajamas as they waited for room-service.

Grover and Piper were, too, staying at The Venus and were going to join them for dinner in Percy’s suite. They had gone to their respective rooms to change and freshen up.

“Percy? How did you and Grover meet?” Nico asked, blowing away hair from his face.

“Grover and I went to the same high-school. Annabeth, Grover and I were the most tightly knit unit of friends.” Percy chuckled. “Many looked at us oddly, because in high school, Grover was very loud with puberty induced pimples, Annabeth was the teacher’s pet with her massive intelligence and I was just a normal student wannabe.”

Nico looked at Percy questioningly.

“I was very dyslexic in high-school, and apparently I also showed signs of ADHD. Though the dyslexia is something I’ve gotten used to, which has also lessened considerably according my doctor; I am still very fidgety when I get bored.” Percy sighed. “So I joined swim team in the hopes that I’d be less hyperactive than before, but it caused a steady increase in my otherwise absent fan club. People started referring to me as the new Michael Phelps wannabe, which admittedly wasn’t that bad.”

“You have ADHD?” Nico asked, astonished. “My best friend, Leo, has ADHD, too, and he’s the most active person I have ever seen. He is constantly zoning out or fidgeting and sometimes he doesn’t even realize that he’s been caught day-dreaming about Professor Grace.” He laughed.

“Really? I hope I wasn’t like that in high-school.” Percy laughed. “It’d be embarrassing to get caught day-dreaming about blue skittles.”

“What about you and Piper?” he asked.

“Piper was at a summer camp I once went to. All the others there were acting very snobbish or flaunting their wealth, so I tended to avoid them. Piper was doing the same, avoiding other campers. Even though we came from rich families, we liked to keep our privacy regarding the imported Italian marble flooring in our house or chandeliers gifted from some British person to our fathers. So we had a connection of sorts.” Percy glanced uneasily at Nico. “We also had a crush on the same person at the camp.”

Nico’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He had to remind himself that Percy had been a teenager once. “Whoa, this sort of thing leads to rivalry not friendship.” He said finally, taking deep breaths to relax himself.

Percy hummed. He looked at Nico, brushing the stray hair covering his eyes aside. “It was a summer-crush sorta thing. Besides, we had bonded really quickly, so Piper and I decided to not make a move on him, to avoid a fight.”

“He must not be very impressive, then.”

“I don’t find him impressive now, but my teenage self seeming to like him.” Percy placed a kiss on Nico’s cheek. “My present self finds someone else very captivating.”

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Percy?” Nico screamed, throwing a cushion at him. Piper and Grover were howling with laughter, their wine glasses half-empty and sloshing wine as they chortled continuously.

Percy attempted to dodge the pillow but ended crashing on the sofa, where Nico wasted no time before straddling him, and proceeding to scream at him even more. “You know everything about me, don’t you think you could’ve shared this detail with me?”

“Nico, calm down, I had forgotten about it myself.” Percy lied easily. “It wasn’t like I didn’t want you to know.” He steadied know, who was reaching around to find another cushion.

“Your birthday is in two days and you forgot?” Nico said, struggling to escape from Percy’s stronghold. “I won’t be able to buy you even a greeting-card here!”

“I don’t need anything from you, Nico.” He said, rocking Nico slightly as his head rested on his chest.

“But I feel bad about not even asking you. I want to give you something too, a present, a trinket, anything. But I can’t find them in Paris in two days, can I?” Nico murmured, looking at Percy.

“What will you get him, anyway? Wouldn’t you just gift him something from his own money?” Piper said suddenly, all traces from humour gone from her face.

“Piper...” Percy trailed off, taken aback by the cold tone Piper had spoken in.

“What, Percy? I am not wrong, am I” she said. “He won’t be the first to use you for your money, or have you already forgotten Drew?”

“Piper, it isn’t like that, Nico and I aren’t like whatever you are implying.” Percy said, sitting up straighter. Nico stood from Percy lap.

“Why don’t you clearly say what bothers you about me being with Percy?” Nico fumed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Grover just stared, bewildered as the negative energy rippled off between Nico and Piper.

Piper laughed. “It isn’t new in my industry, you know. People like you, have always been after people like Percy.” She addressed Nico. “You are a mere asset to him, something that looks good with him. He wants you, you want his money, and this is simple math. Tell me, Nico what did you need help with? Paying your tuition fees or maybe you needed a new phone.”

“That’s enough Piper. You are my best-friend but you have no right to talk to Nico like that.” Percy warned.

“Ah, of course, there’s also sex involved, pleasures of the most primal kind.” Piper said. “Are you sugaring for your daddy, Nico? How much does Percy pay you?”

“That’s enough!” Nico said, fighting tears. Did he look this cheap to people? “I don’t care what you think goes on between me and him, but I’m not here for the money. I already told you in the morning, I’ll say it again, _I’m not here for the money_.”

With that Nico stormed off, heading to the room on the right before shutting the door and locking it from inside. All of Percy’s calls of Nico’s name went unnoticed.

“Piper, I think we should call it a day.” Grover said, still wide-eyed about the incident.

“No, Grover, wait.” Percy said, turning to look at Piper. “You crossed a line today, Piper. Nico is -”

“Just like Drew.” Piper said.

“He is _nothing_ like Drew!” Percy said, his voice higher than it had ever been before. His fists were clenched, clawing at his own skin because his one mistake had put Nico in this predicament and turned Piper into this overprotective demon. “You have no right to say these things about Nico.”

“Why, because they are correct? Because I’m right, just as I was when you were with Drew?”

“Pipes, that enough.” Grover said, tugging her elbow.

“You are so wrong, Piper.”

“Prove me wrong. Why isn’t Nico just like Drew? He lives on your money, has sex with you and is yet not in a relationship with you!” Piper screamed back.

“He’s my responsibility, Piper, not some sugar-baby fantasia you have crafted in your mind.”

“He is your toy. He has no life without you.”

“Yes, he has no life without me, because he was auctioned off by his step-mother.”

Piper fell silent. She blinked thrice and took in a deep breath. “...he is your slave? Is that what you want to say? There are no slave-trades anymore, Percy!”

“How can you be so delusional to the facts? Do you even know how many young girls and boys are abducted to be sold off or forced into prostitution?” Percy said, running a hand through his hair. “Nico was one of them, sold to some whore house by his own step mother. _I_ helped Nico by buying him from that shady place, and _we_ have consensual sex whenever either of us craves it, because we _care_ for each other. He is more than some asset to me, and I mean more to him than my money.” Percy fumed.

Piper had never been screamed at by Percy. Something inside her had broken after seeing the anguish her assumptions had caused him. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she began understanding why Nico clung so much to Percy, weary of anyone who came near him. She wanted to just look out for Percy, save him from making the same mistake he had done by trusting Drew.

“Percy, I’m really happy to meet Nico and glad that he’s with you, here.” Grover said, sensing the right time to speak was right then. He tugged at Piper’s arm again. “Good night, Perce. Take care, alright?” he said, trying to smile.

“You too, Grov. Good night.” Percy said, ignoring Piper as she tried to apologize.

“Percy, I was just looking after you, I’m really sorry I never thought-”

“Good night, Piper, its best we don’t talk for awhile.” Percy said, escorting the two of them to the door. “The next time you want to apologize, you better be saying sorry to Nico.” With that Percy shut the door of the suite. Leaning against the door, he breathed heavily before pushing himself off and heading to the door Nico had slammed earlier.

The door was unlocked. The lights in the room were switched off. Nico was snuggled at the far end of the bed, the blankets cocooning him completely.

Percy switched on the night lamp. Dried tear tracks were visible on Nico’s pale cheeks. He was breathing deeply, clearly asleep.

Percy climbed in the bed beside him, keeping his distance as he fell on his back. It was best to give Nico some space for now. Already dreading the next day, and thinking of how he could apologize to Nico for Piper’s behaviour, he fell asleep.

He sighed in his sleep as somebody snuggled his chest in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

When Percy awoke the next day, the other side of bed was empty. The suite was eerily silent.

The living room was empty, too, as were the two bathrooms and the other bedroom. Nico’s phone was gone from where it had been on the ottoman yesterday. Percy couldn’t find Nico’s shoes either.

_Nico was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. Canonically, Percy's birthday is on 18th August, which is just a few weeks short of the day when Nico starts school again. Most of the stories have Annabeth as the bad one, but in this part Annabeth is completely supportive of Percico. I wrote Piper's character in this way, because I wanted to avoid any confusion regarding Piper's completely platonic feelings for Percy and just wanted to display a friendship.
> 
> Also, thank you for everyone who haven't given up on me and this story. Every other day I got notified of someone leaving kudos to the story and it really warmed me to my core. Thank you, all of you, for so much love!  
> Hope you've liked it.  
> All The Love, S.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Nico and fondness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

"Percy, you need to calm down.” Grover whispered. Percy was pacing in his bedroom, his hair a mess and wringing his hands nervously. “He didn’t take his clothes right, may be he’s gone for, I don’t know, a morning walk or something?”

Percy stopped, trying to consider Grover’s words as a palpable explanation for Nico’s disappearance. Then he looked down at his watch. “It’s nearly eleven in the morning, Grov. I think he’d have walked plenty by now.” Percy was silently fuming. “His phone is switched off, too.” Percy gave another groan as his phone started blaring the alarm tone. He had for the previous four times, forgotten to dismiss the alarm and had instead hit the snooze. He dismissed the alarm angrily. Funnily enough, he thought he hadn’t set up an alarm for that day.

Percy knew he shouldn’t be thinking like this. He should’ve hoped for the better, looked on to a positive side. But, there was no positive side. What could be the positive side to your lover disappearing sometime in the night?

He was thinking too many obnoxious thoughts. What if Nico had really gone out to clear his head, but was lost? Percy knew Nico didn’t speak French except for the _merci_ and _bonjour_ greetings. What if something had happened? Nico might’ve sprained his ankle while walking and was maybe unable to locate a hospital.

Or what if...

Percy’s spine prickled with shivers as he thought of the alternative. It was no secret that a lot of tourists, children, were kidnapped in the city. They were used for mauling drugs safely, sometimes. The other times they were trafficked.

Just as Grover was about to say something, Percy’s cell phone ringed. Percy stood frozen in the spot for a total of two seconds before he ran the living room where the phone was in a speed so hasty, that Grover couldn’t almost see him.

Percy looked at his phone. “Fuck you!” he yelled at the caller id. Then he composed himself and cleared his throat. He picked up the phone. “Hello, this is Jackson.” He said in a professional voice. Percy’s eyes went slightly wide before he muttered a quick, “Yes, thank you, I’ll be there.”

Grover was perched on the couch. “Was it-?”

“No.” Percy snapped. He looked taken aback by the tone of his own voice. He rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry, it was my assistant. I nearly forgot. I have a lunch meeting with Juno and Jupiter Co.” He avoided Grover’s eyes. “I should go, get ready.”

Grover sighed. “Can you arrange it at some other time?” he said, noticing the torn look on Percy’s face. Grover knew he wouldn’t ever neglect his business, but he also wanted to look for Nico.

Percy shook his head. “No, No. It was very difficult to secure this meeting with them in the first place. If this meeting goes well, there’s going to be another one on the 19th. My father says I shouldn’t miss out on any deal they’re willing to offer.”

“Percy, I know this meeting is not of minor importance, but Nico-”

“Will be fine. I just have to trust him on his. I just have to blindly trust the notion that he’ll come back.” Percy said with closed eyes. His voice carried an emotion that made him cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’ll be getting ready now. The meeting is to be at 12 in the noon.”

Grover just nodded. “I’ll see what I can do till then, okay. You just take your mind off this for awhile.” He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be alright, yeah. You go and snag that deal.”

Percy half smiled at him.

“Thanks Grov.” He turned and disappeared in the bedroom.

* * *

 

The meeting had gone exceptionally well. Much to Percy’s distress, he had actually been able to push Nico to the back of his mind, as if he hadn’t gone off running amok somewhere.

As he stepped out of his car and into the hotel, Grover was right there by the reception waiting for him.  He quickened his steps as Grover met him in the middle.

“Percy, Nico called.” He said, his voice calm despite the gladdening news he had just given.

Percy opened his mouth in shock before promptly closing it. He loosened his tie. “When? I mean how?”

Grover smiled sheepishly at him. “Turns out, yesterday, he got my number from your phone but forgot to take yours. So, he called me, about an hour ago. He sounded embarrassed about something but he only wanted to talk with you about that.”

Percy took out his phone. It was a quarter to three in the afternoon. “I should’ve tried calling him again. I am so stupid. I shouldn’t have stopped calling him.” He muttered to himself.

“He said he’d call back in an hour or so.” Grover checked his watch. “In fact, he could be calling this very moment.”

“Did you give him my number?” Percy asked Grover, already out with his phone and impatiently tapping on the blank screen.

Grover chuckled. “Percy, relax. Nico’s fine. I was right; he went out to clear his head. He also said he’d left a note on the bathroom mirror.”

Percy smacked his forehead so loudly, the entire lobby turned to look at him. “Let’s just go to my room.” He said.

Grover shook his head. “I think you should talk to him by yourself, man.  I mean, he wanted to talk to you and not me.”

Percy nodded, getting in the lift. “I’ll do that. I’ll wait in my room. Call you after?”

Grover simply smiled and nodded as the lift door closed.

Percy hadn’t even unlocked the door to the suite, when his phone rang in his suit pocket. Fumbling for the phone instead of the key card, Percy pressed the receive button. The caller id showed Nico’s name and displayed the photo of the two of them taken a week before in Percy’s swimming pool.

“Hey, Percy.”

 “Nico.” Percy exhaled. It was the feeling of air coming back to his lungs. The feeling of swimming in the sea for the first time. It was anxiety mixed with exhilaration. “Where did you go?”

“Percy, I’ve been shopping a bit. With the credit card you gave me back in New York.” There was a brief pause. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Percy didn’t hesitate to dodge Nico’s question and answer it with questions of his own. “Nico, please tell me where you are.  Should I pick you up from somewhere? I was so worried. Nico. I-”

From the other side of the phone, Nico was smiling. He intercepted Percy’s next words. “Black or blue?”

“I was so...what?” Nico could’ve laughed at the expression he knew Percy was wearing. But he didn’t. He could sense Percy was worried and he didn’t want to anger him.

“Percy, choose a colour. Black or blue?” Nico said.

“Black, but Nico, why?”

This time Nico laughed from the other side. “I am buying you a birthday present.” 

Percy felt all the pent up anger, worry and apprehension vanish as he heard that. He hadn’t even thought that all this time when Percy was worrying about Nico, Nico was worrying about black or blue.

“Nico, I don’t want anything from you. I just want you with me.” Percy said with unbelievable emotion in his voice. He heard Nico exhale on the other side, as if his words had called out to him in more ways than one. “Come back to the hotel.”

“I will, Percy. I’m almost done with your present.” Maybe it was Percy’s imagination, but he heard a shrill laugh coming from near Nico. “Give me another hour or so, okay?”

Percy found himself nodding, finding it hard to argue with Nico. “I’ll be waiting, Nico.” He said.

“Bye, Percy. Thanks for choosing black, you know, I kinda hadn’t liked the blue one either.”

Percy chuckled. “My pleasure, Nico. Bye.”

“Bye, Percy.”

“Bye, baby. You need to end the call. Or should I?”

“Fine. Bye!” Nico half yelled at him through the phone. The line went dead.

He unlocked the door. The first he did when he was inside was rush to the bathroom. Sure enough, a piece of paper from the hotel’s notepad was tucked into the side of the mirror. It was placed in a way it was easily noticeable. But Percy’s actions in the morning had been so robotic: he had robotically brushed his teeth, shaved and taken a bath, with only one thought in his mind- Nico.

Clutching the note in his hand he made his way to the living room. Untying his tie, he let it fall on the ottoman as he collapsed on the couch. He switched on the TV. Some News channel was showing the weather report for the week. Percy read the note. It was written in Nico’s handwriting, a script so beautiful Percy could actually imagine Nico as he wrote it. The note read:

_Percy,_

_I’m going to just walk around the city for a while. We’ll talk when we get back. I‘m taking my phone with me. I also have your credit card. I hope you wouldn’t mind if I shopped a little._

_P.s: Your assistant called when you were asleep. She said you have a meeting around lunch today. I set up the alarm on your phone; I hope you woke up in time._

_-Nico_

Percy could feel his eyes drooping. The entire’s day’s exertion was catching up to him. He blinked his eyes open forcefully. It was of very little use as his entire body started protesting against being awake for another minute.  Before Percy knew it, he was falling asleep, head lolling back on the couch, Nico’s little note clutched between his fingers.

* * *

 

It must’ve been his imagination. A hand was in his hair, stroking his scalp gently. Percy couldn’t help but whine like a pup at the feeling. The hand in his hair froze for a second, only to resume back what it was doing.

Percy leaned into the touch and found himself snuggling to something warm. The warm thing hummed lightly and Percy felt the strings of slumber pull at his barely-there consciousness. He drifted off again.

* * *

 

When Percy opened his eyes slowly, he found his hands entangled with a shirt which was definitely not his. His head rested on something soft but too firm to have been a pillow. Percy thought he had imagined it, but he hadn’t; the hand in his hair was still brushing his hair lightly, almost petting his head.

Percy knew that touch.

“Nico.” He murmured, looking up. Sure enough, it was Nico’s dark eyes staring down at him. A small smile, almost a smirk, curved his lips and his hair fell on his face, shadowing his features.

He hefted himself up from Nico’s lap, and without even pausing pulled Nico in his arms, holding him so tightly that Nico couldn’t even squirm if he wanted to.

But Nico didn’t. His hands were encompassed around Percy already, his chin resting on Percy’s shoulder. Percy’s nose nuzzled his neck, breathing him in. Percy had missed him more than he let on.

Drawing back a little so that he could see Percy’s face, Nico stroked Percy’s chin with his thumb. “I see you finally found my note.” He gestured to the little paper which was now crumpled on the floor.

“I did.” Percy said, kissing the underside of Nico’s wrist. “I thought you’d left.”

Nico’s expression changed. He looked hurt and his eyes glistened. “You still think I’d leave? And go where? There’s nothing without you for me, Percy.”

Percy’s eyes softened immediately. “I didn’t mean it like that. I thought that Piper’s words had hurt you so much that you decided to distance yourself from me.”

“They did hurt at first. But then I realized that they were just words. And completely untrue at that, because we are in a situation that most people wouldn’t understand and I shouldn’t hold that against them.” Nico’s hands found Percy’s collar as their lips brushed against each other’s in a faltering caress.

Percy’s eyes were closed. His hands were on Nico’s waist, moving up and down, stroking him gently. “I was so worried. I had every thought of evil that shouldn’t have even crossed my mind. I was so panicked, I could barely have coffee.” He came closer, pulling Nico so that he was almost in Percy’s lap. “I couldn’t imagine anything except how I was going to find you. For a moment, I really thought you’d run away.”

The kissed again, except it was less hesitant than before. But it wasn’t among the wild and untamed kinds they usually shared; it was as if they were embracing something that neither wanted to speak aloud.

“Don’t ever think that I’ll run away, Percy. Even if you tell me to go, I’ll just hang on to your leg like a koala till you cuddle me again.” Nico whispered against his lips, with a voice so serious that the honesty knocked out Percy’s breath.

“I won’t tell you to.” Percy whispered back with as much sincerity in his voice. “Never ever.”

And this time when they kissed, it was a mess of moans and panting chests. Percy leaned back against the couch, helping Nico straddle him properly, as they never once broke their lips apart. Percy’s hands cupped the Nico’s neck, bringing him closer as his mouth opened. Their tongues brushed against each other, leaving them both whimpering for more.

Percy tasted a bit of chocolate in Nico’s mouth, already addicted to the taste combined with Nico’s natural sweetness. Nico gave a loud moan as Percy’s hands slipped inside his shirt, stroking his skin as their lips moulded together.

It was only when they drew back, that Percy realised that his shirt was now rumpled and his suit was lying on the other side of the couch.

“So, what’s my gift?” Percy questioned, a little breathlessly.

“I’ll show you on your birthday.” Nico winked before laughing at the surprised expression on Percy’s face.

Percy just nuzzled his neck in Nico’s hair and peppered kisses all over his face. His hands pulled Nico so close that there was nothing separating them besides their clothes.

“I’m sorry.” Percy whispered after a while of quiet. “I shouldn’t have thought that you’d run away.”

Nico hummed. “Annabeth had warned me that you’ve always been a bit of a seaweed brain.”

Percy laughed. “People are going to call me seaweed brain instead of Percy Jackson in a few days.”

Nico shrugged. “I doubt she’s told this to anyone else.” Then his eyes lit up. “I bought these really delicious chocolates from this little shop. Want to taste? Oh my gods, they are seriously the most incredible chocolates ever.”  He got up from Percy’s lap and reached over the ottoman for a bag. Inside it Percy could see various boxes, from which one was pulled out by Nico. He opened the box.

Percy almost let out a moan at the smell. Almost greedily, he picked up a piece of chocolate and bit a large chunk. This time, Percy couldn’t hold back the moan as it escaped hi mouth. “It’s so good. Oh Nico, we need to buy more.” he mumbled out, before feasting on the three more he had taken in his hand.

Nico handed Percy a caramel filled next, while he picked up a cherry flavoured. They only stopped devouring the chocolates when their fingers were sticky with caramel and chocolate.

Later when Nico kissed Percy, he found that there was really a _dire_ need to buy those chocolates again, because the kiss was so sweet, as if they almost tasted the chocolate through each other’s mouths.

* * *

 

“I need a favour.” He whispered.

Grover raised an eyebrow. “What kind of favour?” he asked, taking a bite of the escargots.

Percy had received a call and had excuse himself to attend it. Grover and Nico sat in front of each other in the restaurant, helping themselves to the delicious meals served.

“I kinda need you to, um, stall Percy for a while tomorrow night.” Nico whispered, swallowing a mouthful of mushrooms and chicken.

Grover looked at him suspiciously. “You’re not going to run away again, are you?”

Nico huffed. “I didn’t run away, I was merely out for a walk. It’s not my mistake that Percy didn’t see the note I left him.” He looked behind to check whether Percy was coming. He wasn’t. “I need to wrap Percy’s present.”

Grover sipped his wine. “Wrap it tonight while he’s asleep.”

Nico gave him a blank look. “I can’t. Percy will find out. Besides, I have the present very safely hidden somewhere and I cannot take it out until tomorrow, or Percy would definitely notice.”

Grover hummed. “How long?” he asked.

“Just half an hour. Not more. I’ll even text you when I’m done.” He pouted for extra effect. “Please, Grover.”

Grover choked on his wine. He coughed, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. “That look is very innocent and all, but don’t try it on me. I don’t want Percy grilling me because you were giving me a kissy face.”

“So, you’ll do it?” Nico asked, ignoring the part about Percy and a grilled Grover.

Grover pursed his lips. He didn’t answer. His eyes were on someone behind Nico. Soon, Nico realized it must’ve been Percy approaching their table that made Grover not answer.

Percy slid in beside Nico, their arms almost brushing as he shared a quick smile with him. Nico was too distracted after that, as Percy’s left hand kept stroking his thigh beneath the table. Nico was sure he was choking on his cherry coke when Grover noticed the subtle angle at which Percy’s hand rested on Nico’s thigh.

Grover pretended to sip his own glass of wine and pretended to _not_ _notice_ as Percy whispered something in Nico’s ear that had Nico avoiding Percy’s eyes while flushing a brilliant hue of red.

In a moment of relative silence, apart from the clacking of their forks and spoons, Grover sent a nod to Nico with a whispered “Fine.”

This time Percy pretended to _not notice_ the little exchange between them. Nico pretended to _not notice_ the way Percy’s eyes seemed questioning,  when Percy’s fingers, almost possessively, tilted Nico’s chin to kiss him right there.

* * *

 

The next day was spent in a haze for Nico. He didn’t want to admit it but he was pretty much anxious in the inside as the sun set. His stomach was filled with jelly and his heart was thumping as if it were an earthquake beneath his skin.

He must’ve concealed it well enough. Percy hadn’t enquired about his jittery behaviour, except when Nico had almost sat down on Percy’s laptop.

“Hey, you aren’t mad about yesterday, are you?” Percy had asked a little timidly.

Nico had kissed him passionately as an answer to that, shutting Percy up and simultaneously calming his beating heart.

But as they’d sat back down for dinner in the restaurant, with Grover pretending to not acknowledge the fact that it was going to be Percy’s birthday within three hours, Nico found digesting his dessert was a little hard as the uneasy feeling again bubbled up in his stomach.

What if Percy didn’t like the present? What if he was actually put off by the present, because he had expected something else entirely? What if Percy laughed at him because he’d ventured all alone in a new city to find him a present like this?

Nico was starting to think whether sending an e-greeting on Percy’s email would’ve been better.

Nico gave Grover the look when he was done with his dessert.

Grover, fortunately, took the hint. “Hey, Perce, want to join me for a drink after this?”

Percy looked at Nico. Nico gave him a smile. “Yeah, why not.” Percy said, having taken Nico’s smile as a sign that he wouldn’t mind.

Nico kissed Percy on the cheek. “I’ll head back to the room.” He kissed him again on the lips.

Grover pretended to gag. He shooed Nico away, saying that the old men wanted to talk. Much to Percy’s amusement, Nico kissed Grover _good night_ on the cheek and chuckled very heartily when Grover pretended to _not notice_ the flush on his cheeks.

* * *

 

Nico was debating whether he should text Grover again for the fifth time in the past hour. After he’d come back to the suite, Nico had very deliriously striped down only to get ready for the surprise. Percy’s surprise.

The gift Nico had planned for Percy had a few things he knew for sure Percy liked. It included Nico, on the bed, with his hands linked to the bed posts with cuffs, a cock ring around his cock and a jewelled butt plug already stretching him. On the bedside table, kept intentionally were lube and a riding crop. Nico had to refraining from touching himself just by imagining the look Percy would give him after he’d see him like this.

Nico hadn’t cuffed himself yet. He had been shown a simple trick by the shop owner from where Nico had bought the toys to cuff himself easily. The hand cuffs were made of metal, black in colour, but were light in weight and clinked shut with little effort on Nico’s part.

He was about to text Grover once again, when he received a text.

**Grover Underwood: He’s just left.**

**Grover Underwood: You owe me one.**

Nico sent him a _thank you_ back before shutting off his phone and tossing it inside the drawer. He made himself comfortable on the bed before cuffing his both hands together to the head board.

It was only a minute longer before the door to their suite clicked open and Percy’s voice rang through the unlit suite.

“Nico?” Percy voice called out to him. No answer. Maybe Nico had fallen asleep.

Percy removed his shoes, before removing his socks. With his footsteps muffled on the carpet, he walked towards the bedroom. He had almost unbuttoned his shirt completely before he realised that Nico was naked on the bed. It took him another second to take in the state in which Nico lay on the bed, with his hands cuffed above him and completely at his mercy.

 A breathless _fuck_ left his lips as he froze midway of unbuttoning his shirt. Nico could see, even in the darkness as Percy’s expression changed brilliantly.

“Nico, what’s this?” he asked, inching towards the bed. Nico’s lips parted in a moan as he heard the deep and intense voice.

“I wanted to apologise for worrying you yesterday.” He said, biting his lip.

Percy was on the edge of the bed now. Spreading Nico’s legs, he let out a husky groan at the sight of the jewelled plug inside Nico. “And you think, presenting yourself to me in such a lewd way is going to make me forgive you?” He pressed the plug deeper inside Nico.

Nico arched a little as a whimper escaped his lips. “Yes, master.” He replied, moaning as Percy stroked his opening with the plug still embedded inside him.

His master shook his head. “I might forgive you, little pet, but what lesson will you learn if you don’t yearn for my forgiveness?” he stroked Nico’s thighs, refusing to back down from consuming Nico wholly when he had offered himself in such a way. “How will you learn to behave, pet?”

Nico whimpered again. He didn’t answer his master. His master didn’t want an answer. He could feel the way Percy’s eyes had seized up his entire body. It made him feel warm everywhere, making him want to close his thighs as Percy held them open. His master wanted him to submit to him.

“Punishment is only suitable to make you remember where you went wrong, pet.” Percy said, withdrawing his hands from Nico’s thighs. Nico whined at loss of touch. “Should I punish you, pet? Or maybe, I should leave you like this until you’re begging.”

Nico only whimpered.

“Hmm. I think I’ll leave you like this, pet. You are too good just to look at, but I’ll have to rein my need to teach you.” Percy got up from the bed and began to leave.

The sound that Nico made was purely of need and made Percy stop. “Please, Master.”

Percy slowly walked back to Nico, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it aside. “What do you want pet?”

“I want you to punish me, Master.” He whimpered, straining against his restraints as Percy traced a finger from Nico’s chin to his navel.

“Why should I punish you, pet?” he hummed against Nico’s skin, pressing his tongue to Nico’s nipple before sucking it.

“Because I, _oh_ , oh my gods!” Nico moaned, arching into Percy’s hands as he rolled both his nipples with his fingers. 

“Because, what?” Percy said, teasing Nico’s nipples further. He had known for awhile now that Nico was very sensitive in some places and his nipples were definitely his weakness.

“Because, I went away without properly telling you.” He whispered his words only loud enough for Percy to hear.

“That’s right, pet. Do you know how much you had me worried?” Percy said, pressing Nico’s legs apart. He ground on Nico’s bare skin, smirking when Nico shivered as his cock brushed against Percy’s clothed hardness. “I should really punish you. Hard. So you’ll never even think of doing it again.”

Without warning he leaned back, his hands holding Nico’s waist and turning him over. The abrupt movement cause Nico to gasp out aloud as his hands twisted in the cuffs. He now laid on his stomach, barely able to turn his head, hands straining above him.

“Master...” he whimpered. He needed Percy to touch him, in any way possible. His hard cock was pressed between him and the bed, and Nico had to try really hard to not just rut into the bed. “Master, please.” Even Nico didn’t know what he was begging for.

Percy hummed against his skin, tracing his tongue from Nico’s hole to his spine. He loved the way the skin immediately erupted in shivers under his tongue. Beneath him, Nico was groaning, desperate for something.

Percy brought his hands to Nico’s arse, spreading them apart roughly. The pained moan that Nico let out was melodious. Under Percy’s lustful gaze, Nico’s hole twitched around the plug. Percy chuckled darkly.

“Look at you. You pervert.” He smacked Nico’s left arse cheek. The slap was followed by another to his right, followed by a string of gasps and a wiggling Nico. The movement caused Nico’s cock to brush against the sheets and he groaned. Percy held Nico’s waist tightly, forcing him to still. “Look at you moaning even when you are being punished. Maybe I’m not being hard enough in your punishment.”

Percy picked up the riding crop from the bedside table. “Why, I think I know just how to punish you further.” The tip of the riding crop brushed Nico’s rim. His cock twitched. Then as if by intuition, Nico braced himself just as the first hit landed on him.

_Smack._

The sound echoed in the room with Nico half moan. His eyes were clenched shut and his hands were gripping the headboard. His hips jerked upwards in Percy’s hands and Percy pushed him down on the bed, pinning him with a hand on his spine.

Percy gripped Nico’s hair and pulled back, revealing Nico’s pale neck with fading bruises. He sucked hard on one of the bruises, smirking when Nico’s hands strained further against the cuffs. He leaned to whisper in Nico’s ear, careful that except his hand on Nico’s small of the waist, no other part of him touched Nico. His traced the outline of Nico’s lobe, whispering lowly, “I’m going to punish you hard with this little gift you’ve left for me. And whenever I hit you, you are going to count aloud. If you forget to count or miscount,” Percy’s hand gripped Nico’s hip and squeezed hard, making Nico wince. “I will make you start all over again.” He bit Nico’s ear lightly. “Do you understand, pet?”

Nico whimpered, trying to arch back into Percy’s touch as he pinned him down. Nico was sure that had it not been for the cock ring around his cock, he’d have come just from Percy’s dark whispers. “Y-Yes, Master.” He whispered back, his voice submissive.

Pleased by the answer, Percy drew back from Nico. “Now, I’m going to start again, pet. Remember to count like a good pet.”

Nico nodded. He couldn’t believe how much his body was actually yearning for another mark on his pale skin, another bruise that Percy had created.

Percy tapped the riding crop on Nico skin lightly, as if contemplating where to whip Nico first.

When the first smack landed on Nico’s skin, he wasn’t even half ready for the sting that came. He gave a loud pained gasp at that, twitching in his place, gritting his teeth as he counted aloud. “One.”

Three smacks followed next, seemingly random as they hit Percy’s hips and thighs. Nico couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when the stings grew in three places one after the other. His hands tightened against the head board, knuckles whitening in the pressure. “T-Two, Three and Four.” He gasped out, turning his head painfully to look back.

Percy was silently marvelling as the red blossomed on Nico’s skin. His hands acted without warning, kneading Nico’s arse as another two whips landed on Nico’s thighs.

Nico gasped aloud. “Master, oh!” Nico’s legs twitched. His thighs were stinging, the pain of it so pleasurable that Nico stuttered his next words. “Five. S-Six.” He gulped.

The next whips made Nico feel so disoriented with his mind that he almost lost count. The thought alone was enough to bring him back from the ecstasy that was beckoning him. His calves stung now, one leg pressed to the bed by Percy’s strong hand. His toes were curled.

Percy waited. Nico’s breaths were coming in short pants. As much as Percy loved seeing Nico fall apart, he was afraid of pushing him too hard.

But then Nico mumbled out- “Seven Eight Nine.”

Another look at Nico and Percy immediately knew Nico could take more. His eyes were clenched shut, hands tightly griping the headboard and mouth agape from the small gasps that escaped his lips when Percy pressed against the fresh red marks.

Another smack came, this time in a place that had Nico crying out in pain and pleasure together with chants of his Master. “ _Oh_ _yes_ , _Oh_! Master, please. _Oh_ Master! Ten, _oh_ _fuck_!” The exact spot between his two hips, just above his hole was stinging and turning crimson under the recent assault.

“Yes, pet?” Percy whispered against Nico’s neck, kissing down his spine. Percy had been avoiding Nico’s back purposefully.  He didn’t Nico to be overwhelmed with the pain. There was always the next time for that. “Does it hurt, little pet?”

Nico whimpered. Percy talking to him in the midst of the punishment was too much to handle. It made the situation seem far more intimate with Percy’s gentle caress to his waist.

“A little.” He moaned as Percy’s fingers pressed his thighs. “But it feels _so_ good. Master, _oh_! _That_ _feels..._ ”

“Good?” Percy added, pausing to lightly trail his fingers at the marked skin.

Nico only arched back in Percy’s hands as a response. He was almost silently begging for Percy to continue the sweet torture on his skin. He was a masochist in bed, a complete masochist and he wanted to embrace it in any way that Percy was willing to have him in.

“Can you take the rest of the punishment, pet? Percy’s voice sounded calm, as if he wasn’t half naked, gripping a riding crop and causing a boy beneath him to whimper restlessly in anticipation of his next move.

“Master, please. Punish me, Master. I want to be so good for you.” Nico said, jumbling his words terribly as he fought to keep his legs from shaking.

A hand stroked Nico’s hair. “But you are always so good for me, little pet.” With that Percy brought his hand down on Nico’s thighs again, just below his hips, eliciting surprised gasps from Nico’s mouth. Before Nico could count further, another harder smack hit his hips, making them jiggle.

Nico was gripping his hands against the headboard so hard, Percy was half afraid that he’d break it. Nico however, seemed to be so lost in the feeling that he could only whimper and force the words out of his mouth. “Eleven. Twelve.” He said.

As two more whips rained down on his thighs, Nico couldn’t help but moan so loud that he was sure the entire Paris city heard it. His toes were curled to keep his legs from twitching and his neck hurt from all his attempts to turn back to look at his Master.

Yet, as his cock was unable to come, Nico found himself involuntarily grinding against the bed.  Nico let out his counts in a strained voice. “Thirt- Thirteen. Fourteen. Ah!”

Percy was rubbing his own cock through his pants. He let out a groan as Nico’s eyes followed the movement of his hand. Releasing his clothed cock, Percy pressed Nico’s cheek on the sheets, making him wince as his hands strained.

The next two hit him out of nowhere, sending Nico closer to the darkness hat beckoned him still. His hips stung so hard, he couldn’t feel them. Even so, his cock was painfully reminding him of his delayed orgasm. It was hard almost to the point it hurt and Nico couldn’t do anything but whimper out “Fifteen, Sixteen.”

Percy’s hands, both of them were pressing Nico’s hips apart, his warm palms flat against Nico’s burning skin.

“Oh pet, you have no idea how beautiful you look like this.” Percy muttered, spanking him all of a sudden. Nico’s body lurched forward from its sheer force and he cried out as his cock brushed against the sheets. Nico clenched his eyes shut as two more followed in rapid succession, hitting his hard where it stung the most.

“Seventeen, Eighteen. _Oh! Master, please_!” he moaned. He needed to come. His body begged for it. His whole being was engulfed in an inferno of denial as Nico uselessly trashed against him cuffs. “Nineteen. T-Twenty!” he screamed.

“We’re almost there, little one.” Percy’s whispered. The hand in his hair was back to soothing him, grounding him from going under. “Count the last ones perfectly for me. You’re being so good, pet.”

Nico preened at the praise, raising his hips as he felt Percy’s hands levering them up. His lower body was covered in red and he was sure that it’d take some time to heal. But all he could think about at that moment was being good for his Master, for Percy, for whom he had done it in the first place.

When the next hits landed on his body, Nico winced and gasped and moaned while his mind could think of nothing except “Twenty one, Twenty two, Twenty three.”

It was hard to speak them aloud without messing up the numbers because Nico was far too gone in pleasure to even care of what would happen if he did mistakenly count incorrect numbers. His arms ached from having been bent. His cock was aching as well, having being denied an orgasm for the entire ordeal.

“Good pet. So good.” Percy said with an appreciative lilt in his voice. “Just two more, pet, can you count them, little one?” With that he brought down the riding crop hard on both of Nico’s arse cheeks, loving the way his hips wiggled under the force and turned a brilliant pink.

“Master, Ah!” Nico cried out. They hurt more than all the previous ones combined and stung harder as well. Nico couldn’t bring himself to even speak clearly after that. His speech was mumbled gibberish of “ _It stings so good, Master. Oh. Master. Please,ah!...”_

Percy spoke huskily from above him. “Can you count the last ones aloud for you Master, pet? Can you be a good boy for one last time tonight?”

Nico whimpered once more. “Twenty four and twenty five, Master.” He said quietly, still gasping to breathe properly.

Percy smiled. He ran a hand through Nico’s hair as he threw the riding crop behind him. Gently he turned Nico so that he lay on his back. Nico arched with a scream as his tender skin made contact with the sheets.

Percy fumbled the bedside drawer for the keys to the handcuffs. He didn’t know why he’d felt the need to check that place for the keys without even asking Nico beforehand. Intuition, probably.

He held Nico’s wrists in one hand as he turned the key in the lock. The cuffs fell open at once and Nico’s hands slumped to the bed as Nico gave a groan. Percy pushed the key and the handcuffs to the side as he climbed on the bed, gently rubbing the delicate bruised skin on Nico’s wrists.

Nico’s eyes were still closed though he let our little whimpers when Percy eased the cock ring off him.

Percy stroked Nico’s cheeks as he spread his legs, placing himself between Nico’s legs. With little warning Percy lifted Nico in his lap.

Surprised by the sudden motion, Nico’s eyes flew wide open and he let out a breathy moan when his sore arse rubbed against Percy’s pants. His hands gripped Percy’s shoulders as he steadied himself, laying his head on Percy’s chest.

“Are you still with me, pet?” Percy whispered in his ears.

Nico moaned a garbled “ _Yes, Master.”_ as Percy’s hands gripped his arse. He could feel his own erection rubbing against Percy’s clothed one and a sigh escaped his lips at the thought of having that reaction on Percy.

“I think you’ve been punished enough, pet.” Percy said, massaging his ass cheeks. Nico moaned against Percy’s naked chest, making the skin on Percy’s chest erupt in goose bumps. “Should I reward you for how well you’ve taken it?”

Nico shuddered against his Master as he felt a hand enclose around his cock. Percy brushed his fingers against Nico’s tip, rubbing the head of his cock with his precome. The other hand was still on his ass, but it was slowly trailing downwards, towards his hole.

The stinging sensation had in his legs had dulled considerably, but when Nico moved even a little, his body protested completely. He could only respond with helpless moans and cries of pleasure as Percy stroked his cock with the lightest of touches. Nico was so close to coming, he could feel his orgasm grazing his skin and setting him alight.

“Do you want to come, pet?” Percy asked, his mouth latching on Nico’s ear. Nico flinched as the plug inside him probed against his prostate and noticing the reaction, Percy pressed the plug exactly in the direction of Nico’s sensitive spot.

“Yes, master.” Nico moaned. He held onto Percy for dear life, grinding down on Percy’s cock as even as pain shot through his body as he abused his tender skin by rubbing it against Percy. “Please, Master. I’ve been good, haven’t I? Please, let me come.” He begged Percy.

Percy’s hands stilled on Nico’s cock. He eased Nico on the bed so that he lay on his back. Impulsively, Nico’s legs wrapped around Percy’s waist and he whined when Percy pressed his legs down, spreading them apart.

Percy’s hand rested on Nico’s cheek, stroking him gently. Nico leaned in Percy’s hands, arching his body despite the soreness. Percy bent down and licked a stripe from Nico’s balls to his tip.

Nico’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was so very close. His hands fisted the sheets as his hips bucked upwards.

Percy’s warm breaths ghosted against his navel, bringing him closer to pleasure he craved. Percy’s mouth engulfed his leaking head, his tongue swirling around his cock as Percy’s mouth inched downwards. Nico couldn’t stop his legs from shaking as his orgasm approached.

“Master, I’m close.” He moaned, thrusting his hips in Percy’s mouth. Percy swallowed him whole, his tongue pressing against his underside.  Nico tensed, his fingers finding Percy’s hair and winding them in his dark locks as Percy sucked on his cock.

Percy’s tongue skilfully swirled around Nico, his teeth scraping lightly against the sensitive skin and Nico was gone. He came with a loud scream. “Master, Oh! Yes, oh my Gods! Oh yes yes...”

Percy gagged as he tried to take up all of Nico’s spilt seed in his mouth. Nico was continuously moaning as Percy drank him up, his lips brushing the over sensitive skin till Nico started pulling Percy’s hair.

Nico pulled Percy off him, bringing him for a kiss. Albeit a bit dazed from his recent orgasm, Nico’s fingers found Percy’s still clothed hardness and stroked it through the fabric causing Percy to groan in the kiss. Percy’s head tilted back as Nico’s fingers deftly unzipped his pants and pushed them down with his boxers.

Nico’s fingers enclosed around Percy’s cock as Percy pressed him back on the bed. Percy’s fingers reached behind Nico to thumb at the plug and swiftly pulled it out, causing Nico to let out a sob from sensitivity. His hole was clenching at the nothingness, eager for something back in it.

“Master, please.” Nico let out a broken sob.

“Shhh, let me take care of you now.” Percy whispered. He leant up for a kiss as he stripped down his pants. Devoid of all forms of clothing, Percy shivered when Nico’s fingers trailed on his bare chest, tracing his nails lightly and driving Percy wild. Percy picked up the lube from the bed side table as gracefully as he could while pushing Nico back so hat his head rested comfortably on the pillows. Grabbing the lube blindly as his vision was focussed on Nico, Percy let a loud moan when Nico shifted his legs so that Percy was directly aligned with his waiting ass.

“Need you...” Nico trailed off, reaching for Percy’s face and bringing him down for another heated kiss. Tasting himself on Percy’s tongue, Nico licked Percy’s lips with surprising eagerness for someone who was barely able to make out his own hands travelling down to stroke Percy’s hardness.

Percy lubed up his fingers, pressing two inside Nico at once. Nico’s arsehole was loosened enough to allow his both fingers to slip inside without any effort.  Nico’s hands stilled on Percy’s cock, his eyes falling close as his knees rose on the bed, engulfing Percy’s body between them. Percy placed warm kisses on his forehead, whispering words of adoration for him as his fingers worked inside him.

“So good, baby. You’re being so good for me. Just a little more, yeah?” Percy whispered, coaxing another finger inside Nico. Nico’s face fell to one side, biting at the pillow as Percy’s fingers twisted inside his sensitive opening, loosening him further and exciting him. Percy’s mouth nibbled at his neck, gnawing at the already pink bruises, making Nico trash his legs. “So pretty, pet. Ready for your reward, little one?”

Nico just whimpered in response, arching when Percy rubbed inside him at his prostate. “Please, Master.” He moaned, seeking Percy’s eyes with his own. When his eyes locked with Percy’s something inside him inflated and refused to let him breathe for a good portion of a minute. There was something in Percy’s eyes, something beside the raw lust and evident adoration. Something that Nico didn’t know what to call.

A tear escaped his eyes at how the atmosphere in the room had changed. Percy maybe felt the same; Percy bit his lip as he removed his fingers from Nico’s hole. Nico looked down to see Percy’s hand lining up his cock with Nico’s entrance. Lubing up his cock, he pressed it against Nico’s entrance, hardly giving any time to Nico to recollect his thoughts as he pushed inside.

Maybe it was the apparent surprise on his face or maybe it was the way his airway clogged up when he looked in Percy’s eyes again. Maybe it was the way he cried out Percy’s given name in the heat of the moment or maybe it was the way his nails left marks on Percy’s back. Maybe it was just Nico, in his whole eternity of loneliness and closeted emotions, lying beneath Percy and looking up at him like he governed the universe, that made Percy let out a sob.

Percy’s arms came beside Nico, encasing him in a house made of Percy, want and need. Nico’s nails left scratches on Percy’s back as Percy thrust inside him with another choked groan, looking down at Nico and finding himself staring at some deity instead of some mere human.

This time when their lips met, it was an experience unlike any other. Nico could see stars exploding behind his closed eyes as Percy thrust in him rapidly, depriving him of any other feeling that was not lust and want.

Percy was letting out moans and groans between their kisses, chanting Nico’s name as if it were a divine sermon. Percy felt his hear beat racing ahead of time as panted, pushing and pulling out from Nico continually. He never once let their lips disconnect, holding Nico in place as he sought his own pleasure. He aimed at Nico’s prostate, finding it easily through memory and had Nico moaning louder by the second.

Nico’s one hand was now stroking his own cock in time with Percy’s thrusts. The rubbing of his arse against the sheets caused just enough pain that it didn’t let the pleasure consume him. His body was shaking from the mere effort of holding onto the orgasm until Percy told him to let go. His toes were curled and his ankles were digging in Percy’s back as the sound of their sweaty limbs smacking filled the room.

His own cries were unrecognisable to his ear. Never before had he been driven so far away from his mind, to feel nothing but Percy inside him, over him. Percy, too, was whispering unintelligible things between his moans, the only distinguishable part being when he moaned Nico’s name.

Nico could feel by that Percy was nearing his own orgasm by the way his legs stuttered and his thrusts increased in pace. A surge of pride went through Nico as he gazed into Percy’s lidded eyes, heavy with pleasure.

Percy bent his legs so that they rested on his shoulder as he hammered further in Nico. Nico was curved in half, tears slipping down his cheeks freely as his sore thighs rubbed against Percy’s chest. He had to grip the base of his cock to not come right then as much of the pain twisted into pleasure.

“Ah! Oh my Gods! Oh yes oh yes, please!” His cries echoed in the room, only making Percy slam his hips into Nico with more speed than before, jabbing his prostate with each thrust.

Percy groaned in his ears. “Do you want to come, pet?” he asked, rolling his hips slightly as his hand enclosed around Nico’s hand and stroked Nico’s cock.

“Master, please!” Nico moaned, head falling back on the pillows as his thighs started aching from the stretch. “I need to- _oh_!” his words turned into moans as Percy’s finger brushed over the tip of his cock, before stroking it all the way to his balls and back up again.

“Need to what, pet?” Percy pressed on, refusing to stroke his cock until he got a passable answer.

“Need to come, Master. Please, oh my- _Ah_!” Nico moaned, letting go of his cock and instead wrapping his hands around Percy’s neck as Percy started stroking Nico’s cock in an increased pace.  Percy’s speed didn’t slow down as they both approached their high, never once faltering in his thrusts. “Come for me, pet.” Percy whispered, watching Nico fall apart at his words. His own world crumbled with Nico’s, as Nico tightened impossibly around him, making him shudder in pleasure as his orgasm overcame his senses. “Yes, that’s it, pet, come for me.”

Nico couldn’t even keep his eyes open as his orgasm ripped through him. He was coming in white hot spurts across his and Percy’s chest, coating them both in his pleasure. He could feel Percy gasping above him as he came too, releasing inside Nico and collapsing on top of him in a mess of warm breaths and groans.

They both were sweaty and sticky, but neither of them was rational enough to care about hygiene at the moment. They made a heap of tangled bodies on the bed, lying entwined with one another in the aftermath.

They both lay in silence, catching their breaths and evening their heartbeats. Percy was quiet because he didn’t know what to say. Nico’s hand in his hair, slowly easing him to sleep was enough to distract him from the questioning Nico about this raunchy mess.

But then Nico spoke and Percy’s eyes flew open, as if he was unable to believe that Nico had spoken and not just in his mind.

“Happy Birthday, Percy.”Nico said sleepily. “I hope you like your present.” Nico buried his nose in Percy’s neck with a yawn.

Percy only stared at the mess they had made. All of this, had been for him? For his birthday?

 _“Percy, choose a colour. Black or blue?”_ Nico had said. He’d said _Black._

 _The black butt plug, the black cock ring and the black riding crop with one Italian with dark hair and eyes._ Nico’s present to him.

Percy found something clogging up his throat. Something inside him was pulling his at his heart and making him feel heavy in the chest. At the same instant, his brain felt lighter, as if some unforeseen knot had loosened.

Percy kissed Nico’s sleepy lips. “I love it, Nico. Thank you so much.” Nico smiled up at him sleepily, brushing his nose against Percy’s neck. Percy let him snuggle closer to him, pulling Nico closer by the waist and draping his left arm around his hips. Nico hissed lightly when Percy’s palm rubbed circles on his sore butt. “Nico, why this?” Percy wondered aloud.

Nico looked in his eyes with a confused look dominating his face. “I thought you’d like it. You did, didn’t you?” he asked, worrying his bottom lip.

“Nico, baby, oh don’t look like that. I loved it, every second of it.” Percy explained, cupping Nico’s face in his.”I just wanted to know why this. Why let me punish you and then devour you? Not that I mind, but you could’ve given me any present you wanted but you gave me this. Why, baby?”

“Because I wanted to give you something no one else could. Something, which no one besides me would know how much it’d mean in giving it up to you.” Nico gazed at Percy with that look in his eyes again, the one which sent a sword through his heart. “I wanted to give myself to you, my body, my control, my pleasure. Something that I can still call mine.”

“Oh, Nico.” Percy whispered, kissing his forehead. “Your body will always be yours. Yet you’re mine. Understand?”

Nico nodded. Percy brushed his hair off his eyes.

“Nico,” Percy began, noticing how Nico’s eyelids were drooping with fatigue. “I will forever treasure this gift that you’ve given me. You’re right; it does mean a lot to me that you’d offer me something like that, uncaring of anything and without putting bounds on your own desire.” He kissed Nico’s lips again, brushing them with his. “You are the best present I’ll ever have, Nico. And I want you to know that, baby.”

Nico hummed against his lips. “You, Percy Jackson, are the best everything that is mine.”

Percy ran his hand through Nico’s hair, lulling him to sleep. “Likewise, Nico.” They were the only words he whispered, before he promptly fell asleep, cuddling Nico close to him.

* * *

 

Nico sighed at the feel of Percy’s hands gently massaging his thighs. The cool gel Percy was rubbing over him soothed his skin so much, Nico forgot why Percy was doing it.

“Stay still, Nico, it’s going to get all over the sheets if you keep doing that.” Percy reprimanded him, though there was nothing short of fondness in his eyes.

“Percy, it’s so cold.” Nico said arching his back up as Percy moved his hands to his arse. Lying on the bed on his stomach, Nico sighed when Percy incessantly rubbed at the tender skin, leaving no part bare as his warm hands pressed at all the fading purple bruises.

“Almost done, Nico.” Percy whispered, placing a kiss at the small of his back.

Just then the bell rang. Nico groaned. These people seriously had the worst timing.

Percy, with a befuddled look, wrapped a bath robe around him. “It’s 7 in the morning. What is someone doing, ringing our doorbell at his ungodly hour?”

Nico shrugged as Percy waded through the living room. Nico could hear him open the door and talk to the person outside it.

“Nico, did we order breakfast?” Percy voice floated through the rooms.

Nico’s eyes widened. “Yes! I mean, I did.”

There was a brief moment where Nico heard Percy saying, ‘ _It’s okay, I’ll take it from here’_ and the sound of the food trolley being pushed inside the room, the door clicking shut and footsteps padding against the carpet as Percy emerged in the doorway pushing the trolley in front of him.

He stooped the trolley beside the bed. Making his way to Nico, who had already stood up on slightly shaky legs, he helped him in a fresh bath robe similar to his.

Kissing Nico on the cheek, he placed the cloche on the plate aside and laughed when he saw what was inside. Two blueberry muffins, freshly baked judging from their smell, covering in powdered sugar and with blueberries on top sat on a plate.

Nico hugged him from the behind. “Happy birthday, Percy.”

Percy pouted. “You forgot the candles.” Nico laughed and kissed the little pout. Percy took a bit of the muffin and moaned at the warm deliciousness. He offered a bite to Nico, who instead stole the entire remaining muffin. Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Percy reached for the thermos which he presumed was coffee and poured in the two cups beside it. He handed one cup to Nico. “But why did you order the breakfast so early? And when did you actually order it?”

Nico grinned, blowing at the hot coffee. “Well, I actually ordered the breakfast yesterday night. You know, just in case, if last night wouldn’t have gone accordingly, I didn’t want you to wake up feeling disappointed.” Nico brushed his nose to Percy’s. “Regarding the first question, it is because we’re heading out in the city early.”

Percy could only gape before Nico gave him a caramel toffee to bite on.

* * *

 

It was true that Percy had never seen the Eiffel Tower, even though he’d been to Paris before. He dint know when he’d told that to Nico or how Nico’d remembered it. But he was thankful that Nico had decided to make them visit early because the tourists were comparatively lesser and they could get a full shot of them both standing in front of the tower without anyone else in their photograph.

It wasn’t even 10 am yet, and still, Percy and Nico had walked around the whole place, hands in each other’s as they ate cotton candy.

“Here!” Percy pointed to a spot a few meters away from them. “Let’s ask someone to take our photo there. The background is lovely.” He dragged Nico to the spot and handed his phone to some tourist who smiled.

“Hey, Percy.” Nico whispered just as the tourist with Percy’s phone told them to smile. “Let’s cheer with our cotton candy.” He said, dizzily waving it in front.

Percy laughed and brought his cotton candy closer to Nico’s as if they were two wine glasses about to make a toast. The two cotton candies tangled up in each other, however and refused to separate, but neither Percy nor Nico noticed for they were busy staring in each other’s eyes, exchanging the softest of the smiles just as the camera lens captured the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on ffdotnet reviewed that the story scarred them. Have I not been clear enough in the tags what this story is going to be about? If you feel I've scarred you, stop right here, and I profusely apologise if you have realised this just now after ten chapters of the story.
> 
> That being said, I'd love to here what you guys thought about this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy didn’t even hesitate. “I like you, Nico. I do, I really like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

The flight back to New York was a pleasant one. In a way, it was completely different from what had been their flight to Paris.

A week ago, Nico had been still figuring out what he was to Percy and what Percy meant to him. While they still hadn’t talked about what they were to each other, there was some sort of mutual emotion between them that was really unexplainable by words. Maybe it was adoration. Because Nico knew, he adored Percy so much that it was almost corny now.

They hadn’t had the talk of being in a relationship and as far as Nico could tell, Percy had been pointedly avoiding even the slightest mention of such. Nico was really unbothered by it all. He just liked the way Percy was with him, even if there was no defined relationship between them at the moment.

He couldn’t hope for it to grow in something more; he never had boyfriends in the past and even the mere thought filled him with dread. He didn’t want to be that person who just screwed with someone, no strings attached, but Percy already was so important to him and Nico was genuinely attached to him in a way that only maybe Percy understood.

He liked the way Percy held him in his arms when they slept, or the way Percy rolled his eyes when Nico had to brush his teeth in the morning before kissing him. He liked it when Percy pointed out something ridiculous to him about some French poster and made a cheesy joke out of it. He liked the way Percy placed kisses on the back of his palm whenever he felt like it. He liked it when Percy pulled him by his hair to nip at his throat.

He liked it when unconsciously Percy pulled him closer when he woke up in the middle of the night from some nightmare. He liked it when Percy listened to him ramble about his school friends and he liked it when Percy remembered everything he had told him about them, starting from their favourite colours and ending at their worst subjects.

He liked it when Percy asked him before ordering the breakfast even though he probably knew Nico’s order by heart. He liked it when instead of ignoring him when Percy met someone Nico didn’t know, he introduced Nico to them just as amicably as one would a close friend. He liked it when Percy didn’t let their age gap bother them and told him even about how Annabeth had once studied for the wrong exam in college.

He liked how Percy always strived to make things comfortable for Nico and in the process ensuring that he was happy. Truth be told, he liked it when Percy was with him. And he couldn’t brush off the feeling that Percy liked him as well.

They were flying over New York city, their plane waiting for the signal to land, when Percy nudged him. “My mother is going to come over to meet me this Friday.” He sighed. He must’ve noticed the way Nico tensed, because his expression turned sombre. “You don’t have to meet her or anything. I won’t tell her about you, if you want.  I just want you to know that I’m willing to do anything on your terms. If you want to meet her, it’s good, but even if you don’t want to, it’s alright.”

Nico couldn’t shake off the dread that settled in his stomach, even as he smiled nonchalantly at Percy.

* * *

 

He had given it a lot of thought before agreeing to meet Percy’s mother. The sooner it was done with, the better. After all, he wasn’t going to disappear one fine day and at some point he was going to have to come face to face with Percy’s family.

Percy had already met his step-mother. It was only rational that Nico met Percy’s mother. Not that he expected Sally Blofis to be anything like Persephone. Nico was sure she’d be everything Percy was- kind, warm and loving.

He had dressed in his best clothes, opting for a pale blue shirt with white jeans. He debated between gelling back his hair and letting it fall on his eyes, but Percy destroyed his indecisiveness by combing his dark locks back and mussing them up.

“You look like you’ve come for an interview to be my PA.” Percy joked, buttoning his own shirt.

Nico gave him a sly grin in the mirror, trying to placate himself with a bit of humour. “You’ll have to fire Calypso, you know.”

Percy laughed. “Don’t tempt me, Nico.” He said, bracing Nico against the mirror. “I’d rather have you on my every beck and call than her. You’d look sinful in a business skirt, too.”

Nico pushed him away with a laugh. “They should change your name to Pervert Jackson.”

A knock sounded on the bedroom door. Mr. D’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. “Master Jackson, your guests have arrived.”

Percy must’ve noticed Nico’s shuddering breath. He placed his hands on his waist and stroked his back gently. “You don’t have to.” He whispered. “There’s no compulsion, Nico.”

Maybe that was what Nico really needed. Maybe he needed the consolidation that he could back off anytime he wanted, just like when they were alone. He smiled, feeling his self fill up with confidence. “I know, Percy. I want to.”

* * *

 

He expected to see a woman in her early or mid-forties. He expected a warm smile, crinkled eyes and motherly elegance. What Nico probably expected was not coming face to face with his literature professor.

Nico’s eyes grew round and he stammered. “Mr. Blofis!” he half-yelled.

His English professor was too shocked to reply. He instead resorted to fixing his glasses and running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. “Nico di Angelo, I – what, I mean, what a pleasant surprise.”

 _Yes_ , Nico thought _, what a pleasant surprise_. More like, _Great Heavens, my English Professor is the step-dad of the person I’m screwing._

Percy, who had picked up on the apparent tension in the room, ran to the rescue.

“Paul! I see you already know my friend Nico di Angelo.” Percy said, addressing his step-father. Nico didn’t miss the way Paul’s eyebrows arched at the mention of _friend_. Percy gave a nervous smile. “Nico, this is Paul, my step-father.”

Nico felt ready to faint from mortification.

It is one thing to prepare yourself to meet your lover’s mother. It is, however, entirely another thing to discover that your lover’s step-father handed out detentions to you almost every month.

Nico managed a weak smile. Professor Blofis smiled back feebly.

Just then, a mass of brown curls came bounding at Percy. She ran up to Percy, who picked her up swiftly as she giggled. Her bright yellow frock fluttered as Percy turned her around in a circle.  Her shouts of joy brought a reluctant smile to Nico’s lips.

Behind the little girl came a woman, exactly how Nico had envisioned her to be. She had curly brown hair, tied neatly in a bun. She had kind brown eyes, with the same loving shine in them as Percy. She hugged her son with one hand, squishing the little girl between her and Percy. This made the girl squeal louder.

Percy turned to him, still cradling the little girl in his arms. “Nico, meet my mother. Sally Blofis.” He said, grinning as he gestured to the short, brown-eyed woman. “Mom, this is Nico.”

Before Nico could react, he was being engulfed in a warm hug. Nico stopped breathing. It had been so many years since someone had hugged him like this, so tenderly, almost motherly. He lightly hugged back.

Sally drew back. She had a lovely smile. “Percy has told me a lot about you, Nico.”

Nico flushed from her words. He didn’t know Percy had talked to his mother about him. Nico wondered exactly how much Percy had told his mother. He smiled back.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Blofis.” Nico said. He genuinely meant it. She had a motherly aura that he had terribly missed.

Sally Blofis beamed at him.

Someone tugged at his jeans. Nico looked down to see the little girl motioning to him to pick her up.

Nico looked up at Percy with a slightly horrified face; he had never been great with children. Percy gave him a reassuring smile. Nico gulped and picked her up with little difficulty. He manoeuvred her in his arms so that she sat on his folded arms.

“I’m Aulelia. I’m Four.” The little girl said, holding up her four fingers.

Beside him, Percy laughed a mellow laugh that made Nico want to record it and play it again and again. “That’s my younger sister. Nico, meet Aurelia.”

Nico smiled at the little girl. She gave him a dazzling smile in return. Nico pointed to himself. “Hello, Aurelia. I’m Nico.”

The little girl repeated his name. “Ni-co.” she said, stretching out the ‘o’. “I’m Aulelia, Nico.” She repeated again, unable to pronounce her ‘r’ properly. Nico felt a fond smile break on his face.

Percy was already talking with Professor Blofis about something, but Nico had a feeling that he was somehow involved in their talk because his professor kept glancing at him.

“So, Nico, Percy tells me you attend New Athens.” Sally said, engaging him in small talk.

Nico cleared his throat. “Yes. I’ll be starting year eleven this September.”

Sally smiled her wonderful motherly smile. “You already know Paul then.”

Nico looked at his shoes. “Yes, he has taught me before in high school.”

Aurelia ran a hand through Nico’s dark hair and ahh-ed at the softness in a very childlike tone. Nico smiled at her sideways.

Sally placed a hand on his shoulder. “Nico.” He looked at her. “Percy has told me enough about you to make me understand why you’re here. Paul may not know the whole story, but he won’t make it awkward or anything for you in school, be very sure of that. He is Percy’s parent as much as I am. It is evident how much Percy cares for you and we will not let something like your age come between whatever it is that you have.” She placed Aurelia on the floor and the little girl ran to her father, hugging his knees. “I have enough trust in my son, Nico.” She stroked his shoulder affectionately. “You have nothing to worry about, okay? I hope you’re happy here.”

Nico’s lip trembled. He blinked back tears. He sniffled lightly as Sally looked at him with the expression of a mother looking at her child. “Thank you, Mrs. Blofis. I can’t tell you how much I was terrified of meeting you at first.” He let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Oh, Nico. Percy is right about one thing, you really undervalue yourself.” She chuckled warmly. “And call me Sally. Mrs. Blofis makes me feel like-” she made an action that reminded Nico of old grandmothers with walking sticks.

He laughed, the tension completely disappearing as he looked back at Percy and Aurelia who were now tickling each other on the sofa. Aurelia was shielding her face with her chubby hands as Percy tried to bop his nose to hers.

Beside him, Sally rolled her eyes. “Sometimes, I don’t know who is younger among my children.”

But Nico couldn’t respond; he was overcome with an unexplainable joy that spread from the pit of his stomach to his head, making him smile wider than before. He felt like he belonged, and it wasn’t the first time he had felt so.

* * *

 

The lunch with Paul and Sally went better than Nico had anticipated.

Granted, Paul and Nico still didn’t know how to commune with each other without Sally or Percy acting as an intermediary. But it hadn’t been uncomfortable, just as Sally had assured.

Aurelia rarely left Percy’s side, clinging to her older brother even as she ate from her father’s plate. Nico found it endearing to no end how Percy’s eyes crinkled when he smiled at the little girl. Even though Nico had never been fond of children, Aurelia seemed like family. The fact that she was the only child to not have cried in Nico’s arms had also scored her bonus points in Nico’s books.

Sally had brought along little cakes iced with blue, something that Nico now knew that Percy adored. He had single-handedly devoured three of them even before Nico had had a chance to consume his first.

As they were leaving, Aurelia had pecked Nico on his cheek and told him very sweetly to visit them at Aurelia’s house.

“Yes, Nico. We’d love it if you stopped by sometime.” Sally added, smiling as she embraced Percy in a hug. She then murmured something to Percy that had him nodding with a small smile.

* * *

 

“They like you, you know.” Percy murmured as they sat on the sofa, flicking through the many photos on Nico’s phone of him and Aurelia. 

Nico gave him a small smile. “I like them as well.” Then he frowned. “You could’ve told me that your step-father is a teacher in the same school that I study at.”

Percy placed the phone away. He dropped his head on Nico’s shoulder. “I’m a bit of an airhead when it comes to things like that. I tend to miss out the finer things.”

Nico played with Percy’s fingers as he thought of something to reply to it. Instead, he asked- “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me about yourself? Like anyone else in my school who is, I don’t know, your uncle or something?”

Percy laughed. “Well, I do know a lot of people in your school. Among the staff, that is.”

Nico turned his curious dark eyes on Percy. “Really? Like who?”

“Hm.” Percy began. “Your principal, Mr. Brunner was my Latin teacher when I was in high-school. And your physics teacher, Jason, is my friend.”

Nico gaped. “Professor Grace is your friend?” he asked with an unbelieving tone.

“Yes.” Percy said, his eyes twinkling. “Remember that guy I told you about? The summer crush, whom Piper and I both used to like?”

Nico couldn’t believe his ears. “You mean to say, that you and Piper had a crush on my physics teacher? You crushed on Professor Grace? Oh Gods- I can’t- ugh!”

Percy frowned. “Nico, it was in the past. I was a teenager back then and-”

Nico shook his head frantically. “Percy, I get it, okay. I know there have been people whom you’ve liked and people who liked you, and I know that you have a lot of people that you’ve dated. But honestly, I’m not much bothered about it. I’m just scared of how much you and Leo are alike.”

Percy narrowed his eyes. “What does that even mean?”

Nico laughed, dissipating whatever little tension was in the air. “You and Leo are so similar. I mean, you both have ADHD, you both are very silly sometimes and you even like the same person!”

Percy looked at Nico with a strange fondness in his eyes. “Of course we like the same kind of people. We both like you, don’t we?”

Nico froze. His laughter died in his throat and heat started pounding in his ears. He could hear a ringing in his ears as his eyes snapped to Percy’s.

Percy realized too late the implication of what he had just said. He avoided Nico’s eyes. He couldn’t look at Nico without wanting to bite his tongue. Why it had slipped out this way, this didn’t know. He certainly hadn’t wanted for Nico to feel obliged to like him back or anything like that.

He ignored Nico’s small voice. He ignored the look of disbelief in Nico’s eyes. All he could feel was disappointment in himself for letting it slip out so easily. He hadn’t let himself say it aloud even when he had argued with Piper.  How could he have been so careless?

He got up from the sofa. Without looking at Nico, he said, “I have a- um, something that I need to look into.” He called out for Mr. D. to bring his car keys.

“Percy, don’t-” Nico started, feeling his heart twist with every word of his that was ignored.

Percy was near the door even before Nico could’ve blinked. “I’ll be late.” He said simply, before rushing out, leaving Nico to stare wide-mouthed at his phone, which still showed the picture of Percy laughing at the camera as Aurelia tickled his sides.

* * *

 

Nico wanted to hit his head on the wall. If only he’d acted normally and not stared at Percy in shock, as if he’d shared some classified NASA secret with him. If only he’d said it back.

It had been two days since. Percy hadn’t tried to talk to him ever since that blurted confession. Nico had holed himself up in his room and avoided going down for meals. He had Mr. D bring them in the room, instead.

He hadn’t seen Percy in two whole days. He hadn’t even pretended to placate his stomach which was in knots. He’d stared at ceiling for so long; he could’ve sketched every intricate pattern in its paint.

He had avoided every urge to knock on Percy door or snuggle with him in the sheets. He hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge Percy when he had come back late on Friday night.

Instead, he sat on his bed, wallowing in regret. If only he had the guts to tell Percy he liked him back.

But maybe Percy had said it as a mistake. Maybe it had just slipped his tongue. Maybe he didn’t even mean the way Nico did. Maybe it was platonic for him. But it wasn’t so for Nico.

Nico never believed in platonic bullshit when it came to Percy. It was just hard to stay sane without liking Percy, and when you were as gay as Nico, it was pretty much impossible. But Nico prided himself on the fact that he hadn’t replied back to Percy’s three texts, asking if he was fine and if they could talk.

He liked Percy. Truly. Even though there was a very slim chance of Percy liking him back with even the slightest of romantic inclination, Nico liked him. He should’ve said it to Percy instead of saying it repeatedly at his own reflection in the mirror.

He was reading The Great Gatsby, barely paying attention to the words his eyes skimmed over. He turned one page after the other, without really bothering to process the story. He was commiserating with his lack of confidence and he knew it.

And he would’ve done so for Hell knew how long, had it not been for Annabeth who had barged in despite the loud protests of Mr. D that she ignored.

Startled Nico dropped the book. Then he gawked.

Annabeth looked pretty. But not the Businesswoman Pretty kind of pretty, but the party-girl kind pretty. She wore a bronze off-shoulder dress that reached just above her knees and wore slightly heeled silver stilettos. She had paisleys glinting in silver around her neck, a matching bracelet in her right hand and earrings to pair it with. She also looked pissed.

She strode towards Nico with such an irate look that Nico unconsciously stepped back a few steps.

“Are you deaf? I tried calling you four times.” She seethed as calmly as she could. She gestured to his phone which lay on the nightstand. Then she pursed her lips as she took in what Nico was wearing- loose black shorts that reached his knees with an overly expensive night-shirt of faux-silk.

She sighed, all traces of anger disappearing from her face. “He didn’t tell you, did he?” she said, carelessly opening his walk-in wardrobe.

“Who? Tell me what?” Asked a very confused Nico, eyeing Annabeth’s sudden interest in his tight fitting cream jeans as a violation of privacy.

“Oh, nothing.” Annabeth said, rummaging through his shirts. She smiled at him sweetly. Then she turned back at the wardrobe and started picking out random shirts. She walked back to Nico, who was standing rooted to his spot with a cerulean blue shirt that Nico had worn only once before and a pair of black rousers that Nico didn’t even remember buying.

“What’s this about? Nico asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Get dressed. We’re already behind schedule.” Annabeth said, strolling out of the room.

Nico sighed. He could never understand rich people.

* * *

 

A Party. Annabeth had dragged Nico to a party and not just any party, but a party in the house of Mr. Poseidon Jackson, who was shit you not, the clear prize winner for the richest dad ever award.

He had, to put it liberally, invited almost every business tycoon in the country to celebrate Percy’s 24th birthday. And Percy, being the loyal and hardworking son, was shaking hands and giving mellow smiles to everyone and their mother.

Nico tried to let a mask of nonchalance grace his face, trying very hard to not grit his teeth when Percy appeared so at ease after abandoning Nico. He also tried not to smirk as Percy’s eyes locked with his across the room and then narrowed at the sight of Annabeth and Nico arm in arm. He knew Percy’s eyes were following every step he took, taking in the way he looked.

He had dressed up well, all thanks to Annabeth, but Percy didn’t need to know that. Judging from slight irritation in Percy’s eyes when Annabeth smiled at him almost scathingly, Nico knew that Percy was trying hard to not snap at whoever he was talking to.

And then Annabeth let go of his arm. Nico panicked, all faux courage vanishing. “Where are you going?” he asked her.

Annabeth smiled. “Just here and there.” Then her eyes flitted over to someone behind him and she smirked. “Looks like, Percy isn’t the only one who spotted you.”

She disappeared before Nico could ask her what she meant. Nico turned to look at whoever it was who had spotted him, and immediately wished he hadn’t. He swallowed his urge to run and instead straightened and gave the approaching males a short smile.

The blond twins looked at Nico with predatory eyes, one of them- _Travis? Connor? -_ even winked at him. Oh Hades, were these two attached by the hip every moment of the day? They even wore almost identical suits.

“Fancy seeing you here, Nico.” The one on the left purred.

The one on the right shamelessly eyed Nico. “Percy said you weren’t going to be joining us.”

Nico’s mouth turned sour. _He hadn’t actually asked me_ , he wanted to yell.

Despite, Nico tried to appear unaffected as both of the twins backed him up slightly. The one on the right- definitely Connor- leaded across him to reach for a tray of champagne flutes. He handed one to Nico, before taking on himself. Travis already had a half-empty flute with him.

“Percy didn’t know I was going to come.” Nico said, accepting the champagne flute. He knew Percy wouldn’t approve. But who gave a damn about that, anyway?

Travis’ eyes glinted. “Does he know with whom you’re going to go home?” he said, appearing innocent as he peered at Nico over the rim of the glass.

Nico decided to take the bait. “Is that an invitation?” he asked, in pretence of naivety.

Travis’ lips curled appreciatively. Connor gave a low laugh and Nico felt smugness stir in him.

Connor stepped closer to Nico, clinking his glass with Nico’s. “If you won’t mind, let me tell you Nico, you’ve grown awfully bold.” He whispered in Nico’s ears, breath dancing on his neck. “Can’t say I don’t like it.”

Travis hummed as if he’d heard his twin. He gave a sidelong glance to his brother. “If he looks like this even half the time he spends with Percy, I doubt they even leave the bed.” He added with a smirk, obviously trying to fluster Nico.

Nico flushed, but kept his voice from wavering as he said, “Sometimes we don’t even need a bed.”

Connor threw his head back in mirth while Travis raised an eyebrow in admiration. Connor placed an arm around Nico’s waist, and said very seriously. “I’m very tempted to take you home right now.”

Nico pouted. “But I just got here.”

Travis pouted back. “No one even knows you are here.”

“Percy does.”

Connor smiled wickedly. “So? He should’ve known better than to leave you all alone. Gods know how the people here are.” He said.

“Oh, I do know that, Connor.” Said a voice coldly from behind them.

Nico almost rolled his eyes at Percy. Typical. Now the guy was jealous. As if he had any fucking right to be jealous after running away that day.

But as Percy’s hand snaked around his waist from the other side and pulled him closer, he immediately found himself leaning further into his half-embrace. The twins sighed together.

“Yeah yeah.” Travis said. “We know he’s yours. We were just messing around.”

“Oh, please. Don’t stop on my account.” Percy said coolly, but the threat was evident in his voice. He carefully inched closer to Nico, lifting his hand to take a sip from his champagne flute.

Nico flushed. The twins laughed.

“We know he’s _out of bounds_ for us.” Travis said using air quotes. Then he looked at Nico and winked. “Our offer still stands, little one.”

Connor laughed cheekily at Percy’s flat expression. He raised his flute in a toast-like manner. “To the birthday boy.” He smiled. “See you around, Percy.”

As soon as they had dispersed, Percy whirled to Nico. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

Nico was taken aback at Percy’s tone. He eased himself from Percy’s grip. “You don’t have to be so dismissive of me.” He snarled in a low voice, his Italian accent showing thicker than ever. “Annabeth dragged me here. I can go back if you want me to.”

Percy’s mouth opened and closed as he thought of something to say. “I didn’t mean it like that, Nico.” He breathed softly. “I was just surprised to see you here, that’s all.”

Nico didn’t reply. His eyes searched for Annabeth’s blond curls.

Percy silently guided them to a room on the first floor. He opened it without even looking if there was anyone inside. He pulled Nico inside and flicked on the lights.

“I was just concerned. I saw you all of a sudden and then you were flirting with Travis and Connor-”

“I wasn’t flirting.” Nico huffed.

Percy’s eyes narrowed. “I bet you were talking about their net worth in Pounds.” He said sarcastically.

Nico’s ears burned. Percy had never spoken to him like this. He felt so much anger towards Percy in that moment that he wanted nothing more than to storm out of the room.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” He said in a quiet murmur. “I may look it, but I am not your slave.”

“Nico-”

“Just admit that you were jealous.”

“Of course I was jealous.” Percy snarled. “You’re my…” he paused for a second. “You’re my responsibility.”

The silence that followed was eerily unsettling.

“You can’t even say it.” Nico spat. He turned on his heel.

“Say what? That I like you? When I know I shouldn’t even have thought of you that way?”

Nico stopped. He didn’t turn. He could still hear Percy’s voice ringing loud and clear in the empty room.

“How can I say it, Nico, when you’re just so younger than I?” Percy said, sounding almost broken. “I kept thinking of how you’d feel if I told you. I kept thinking how grossed out you’d feel. I kept thinking how you’d probably never speak to me. That you’d hide from me, thinking I was some kind of paedophile.”

Nico didn’t answer. He hadn’t thought about it that way. He’d just thought that maybe Percy had said it so spontaneously, that he hadn’t realized the meaning of his words. He’d avoided Percy because he didn’t want to see his feeling not being returned. He wasn’t that strong. But he certainly wasn’t disgusted by Percy, nor did he feel like Percy was a paedophile. Percy had been clear in his intentions since day one, going ahead only with Nico’s consent. He could never make Nico feel like hiding himself from Percy.

But, ironically, that’s what Nico had done. He had hidden himself in his room, had not answered Percy’s messages, and had avoided Percy for two whole days.

They were both so very irrevocably stupid.

“It’s just my age, isn’t it?” Nico whispered, still facing the door. “Nothing I feel will be a good enough reason, because I’m young. Everything I say will be just something to brush off, because I’m not mature enough. Because I’m 16. Not an adult; not a child.”

Percy’s lips thinned. “I’ve never said that, Nico. Don’t twist my words.” He took two steps forward. He paused just behind Nico. “I just- I don’t know, okay? I don’t know how I should’ve said it, or how you would’ve perceived it. I wanted to be you to initiate it; I didn’t want to make you feel like you were forced to like me back.” He breathed deeply. “I still don’t know why it slipped out that day or why I couldn’t play it off as a joke. Because it certainly wasn’t. Somewhere deep in me, I had probably understood that if I made a joke out of it, I might lose my only chance of actually having you like me back. Maybe that’s what made me say it, to put it out in the open and see where it takes me.” Another deep breath, a short pause. “I’d hoped- I won’t lie- I’d hoped that you’d say it back, because you really meant it. And when you just sat there, surprised and possibly disgusted, I had to go before your silence started ringing in my ears.”

Nico heard a sniffle behind him. He hadn’t realized from Percy’s voice, but he should’ve heard how broken he really had sounded. Nico deliberately didn’t turn around this time. He wanted to give Percy the space he needed to cry it out silently. He was in no place to judge Percy for giving in to emotion so easily, when Nico had spent the entire first night avoiding Percy by screaming in the pillows and sobbing that Percy didn’t really like him back.

“Will you-” Nico started. He bit his lip. He looked at Percy from over his shoulder. “Say it again, please?”

Percy didn’t even hesitate. “I like you, Nico. I do, I really like you.” Percy’s eyes were closed as he spoke, not noticing when Nico whirled around. Another tear slipped down his cheek. “I like you for everything you’ve done for me, everything you’ve given me. I like you even for the way you say my name. And it’s completely okay if you don’t like me back-”

Nico pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. Percy stopped speaking. Nico’s fingers were tender as they brushed Percy’s cheek, wiping away his tears. Percy blinked before focussing on Nico’s face where a smile curved his lips.

“Say it again.” Nico whispered. His knuckles brushed Percy’s jaw.

Percy gulped. “I like you.” He said, loud and clear, unflinching as he held Nico’s gaze.

Nico’s smile widened just a little. “That’s very pleasing to hear, Percy. You know why?” he leaned in, brushing his lips over Percy’s jaw-line, the only part of Percy’s face he could reach without standing on his toes. “Because- I like you, too, Percy.”

Percy’s eyes closed shut as he angled his head to the side. Nico nipped teasingly at his jaw.

“Say it again?” Percy requested, making unconcealed efforts to keep the tremble in his voice at bay.

“I like you, Percy.” Nico whispered, enunciating each word with a bite.

“Oh Gods, Nico, there’re people outside.”

“So? We’re having a celebration of our own.”

There was nothing innocent about the way Percy’s hands gripped Nico after that.

There was only the hasty unbuttoning of shirts and tossing off of the trousers and Nico had never been so eternally grateful for Percy’s mouth on his, drowning his otherwise loud whimpers and moans as he stroked their cock together to hardness. The feel of Percy’s hands pressing him against the wall, the smooth skin of Percy’s cock gliding along his own and Percy’s lips silencing him sent him to his edge quicker than Nico had anticipated, making his release coat Percy’s hand and stomach feeling Percy’s come paint his stomach and thighs and Percy’s teeth dig in his skin on his collarbone.

Percy slumped against his sweaty body, managing to cup Nico’s arse as he pulled Nico in a kiss that was passionate and fiery and everything that set Nico’s nerves alight. Nico pulled a Percy’s hair, drawing him closer and responding feverishly.

But Percy stepped back, grinning almost sadistically as he whispered, “Let’s save this for later”, before he stepped back and reached for a towel inside the closet. He disappeared inside the bathroom, leaving Nico to huff and glare at his retreating head as he caught his breath. He forgave Percy almost immediately as he emerged from the bathroom with a moist towel and silently wiped Nico’s skin.

As the dressed, Nico noted the colours on the walls in the room and the softness of the cream-coloured bed-sheets.  He remembered the familiarity with which Percy had moved in the room.

“This is your room, isn’t it?” he asked Percy as he brushed his hair back.

Percy looked at him with a smile. “The colour gave it away, didn’t it?”

Nico just nodded with a chuckle.

* * *

 

Nico felt elated as he stepped out of the room. Percy had gone downstairs before him, just a few minutes ago and Nico had taken the time to fix his hair and douse himself in Percy’s cologne. No one who’d meet him for the first time would realize that he smelled exactly like Percy, but then again, it was only for Percy and no one else. And himself, because the richness of the cologne felt great on his skin.

Percy already had a glass of something in his hand, leaning at the counter and talking to some couple who was probably so rich that even their shoes would’ve cost more than Nico’s yearly tuition. He dallied near the stairs for a brief moment before Percy spotted him and gave him an enthusiastic wave.

Nico arched an eyebrow, but waved back.

Percy beckoned him with a hook-like gesture of his finger and Nico almost flushed with the suggestiveness of the action.

“Ah, Nico!” Percy said with a smile that was businesslike but warm. “I was wondering where you’d gone.”

 _Fucking liar_. He knew Nico had been in his room, trying to hide the signs of their liaison. And judging from the glint in his eyes, Percy also knew what he’d been thinking.

Nico gave him a tight lipped smile. “Oh, what a coincidence. I was just looking for you.” Percy smirked, as if he’d known Nico would be like this. Nico tutted. “Don’t let this get to your head. I just wanted to give your phone back.”

He slid the phone in Percy’s pocket, teasing the skin under with a light caress. Right in front of the entire crowd. But no seemed to notice. No one had noticed, except for the couple who were talking to Percy before Nico had arrived and were now pointedly avoiding their gazes.

Percy’s lips had formed a surprised ‘O’ and he had to clear his throat to make his voice seem unaffected. Percy narrowed his eyes at Nico. _Later_ , he mouthed. Nico just gave him an innocent smile.

“Nico, I’d like you meet my brother, Tyson and his fiancé, Ella.” Percy said, tilting his glass towards the couple. The couple in question smiled at Nico in unison before extending their hands.

Ella looked like some red haired fairy straight out of a fairy-tail. With her shining gown and pearls around her neck, she actually looked a princess. She was smiling an infectious grin and Nico found himself mirroring it. Tyson, on the other hand, was quiet as he shook Nico’s hand. His green eyes were startlingly similar to Percy’s, but there was something very distinct about the shape of his jaw that made him look simultaneous nothing like Percy.

“It’s so good to finally meet the one who trashed the apartment when we were gone.” Ella said, mischief dancing in her eyes.

Nico jerked as he remembered the first night that Nico had ever spent with Percy Jackson. He remembered that apartment and the sickly-sweet smell of roses in the elevator.

_“My brother has a flat here. I don’t think he would mind if we stayed here for a night.”_

He remembered Percy leading him through the lobby and then what had come after. He remembered waking up, cuddling Percy. He also remembered how ungratefully he had borrowed Ella’s clothing.

Nico managed a smile and contained his blush. “Oh, well it’s nice to meet someone in the family who has an impeccable fashion sense.”

Ella threw back his head and laughed. It reminded Nico of the times when Bianca would laugh at his silliness. He gulped and reeled in that thought.

“You’re too lovely, Nico.” She gasped between laughs. Tyson shook his head and took her flute from her hand before it spilled over her dress. She gave him a grateful smile. Nico realized with a jolt that they didn’t look much older than him.

Maybe it’s the way everyone just looked like, when they’re with someone who made them truly happy.

* * *

 

About an hour later when Nico finally sat down at one of the tables, he stifled a yawn without being obvious about it. He’d had more champagne that was advisable at his age and his eyes had started drooping. This party business was extremely tiring for someone who was just on this side of the line between social and anti-social. That someone being Nico, he felt as if he’d met more people in one night than he had in his all sixteen years of existence.

But he stayed for the food. The delicious little things on sticks that servers carried around with drinks. Nico was too hungry to care what they were and instead devoured as many he could get his hands on. He had to stop, however, when he eyed the dessert section on the far East of the room. Percy had promised to have cheesecake with him.

He glanced around the room, trying to locate Percy or even Sally, when a mass of red curls made him widen his eyes. Her green eyes were glinting like gems in the lights and Nico was sure she was someone he knew.

Then the girl turned, and looked straight at Nico. Instantly her lips parted in a surprised manner, forming his name.

Nico was frozen too. There, right in front of him stood Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of his best friends from high school. If Nico had been sane in that moment he’d have grasped the situation for what it was and would’ve gone to her and probably hugged her. But as it was, he was feeling tipsy and he panicked and for the lack of a better word, bolted.

As soon as he was outside, he fished out his phone and called Percy. It went to his voicemail. Huffing lightly, he dialled the number of Percy’s driver, Argus.  He had supposedly driven Percy here. Nico would just wait in the car, Dessert be damned.

“Nico di Angelo, is it?” came a voice from behind him.

Startled, Nico almost lost his footing. He whirled around to face the source of the voice in the darkness.

A man, around Percy’s age stepped towards him. Nico took a subtle step back.

“And you are?” Nico asked, eagerly waiting for Argus to come and fetch him.

The man laughed and his eyes shone. They were hard and steeled, with the lightest of green at the irises. Perhaps he looked handsome to many, but Nico was just keen to dismiss him and curl in Percy’s arms and sleep.

“Shouldn’t you know the person whose party you’re attending?”

“Your party? And besides, I don’t think you’re famous enough for me to know your name.” Nico said with disbelief lacing his words. It was definitely the Champagne talking now. It made him uncomfortable to no extent that the man knew his name but he did not.

“Cheeky, di Angelo.” The man said, nursing a glass of golden liquor. “Let me rephrase my words. Shouldn’t you know the person in whose house you’re attending the party?”

Nico blinked. He knew now who the man was. He was Triton Jackson, the eldest son of Poseidon Jackson.

 _And a complete asshole_ , as Percy had said once when he had mentioned his elder half-brother in passing.

“Ah, Triton Jackson.” Nico smiled thinly. “Should’ve known it was you from the ego you ooze of.”

Triton looked amused. “How’s your daddy, di Angelo?” he asked instead. “I’ve heard he’s facing a slight loss at the moment.”

Nico’s heart lurched at the wording. He didn’t know whether Triton meant a business loss or the loss of a son. Nico should’ve known that the people here would know his father. His father had invested quite a lot of funds in their companies before withdrawing them abruptly last year.

“He’s fine but I thank you for your concern.” Nico said. “Besides, it’s your daddy you should be concerned about, seeing as I’ve never heard him hosting such a party for _your_ birthday. Are you, maybe, lacking funds for that?” Nico sneered.

Triton’s lip curled dangerously as he stepped closer. “Says the person who’s fucking my brother and whoring for money.”

Nico refused to take the bait. He refused to let the words get to him. He was more than that to Percy and Triton was just being petty. “Says the person who can’t even bed someone even after offering them money.” He snapped back.

He knew someone else had come behind them and the rhythm of the footsteps was something Nico could easily recognise.

“Hey, Triton.” Cut in Percy. “We’ll be heading home now.” He slung an arm around Nico’s waist. He started leading a very angry Nico towards the car which was waiting for them.

But Triton wasn’t done yet. “I bet you’d be more than willing to climb in my bed if I offered you a big cheque for it.”

Nico stopped mid-step and swivelled around to stare at Triton with such ferocity in his eyes that even Percy couldn’t speak. “I don’t fuck people whose egos are bigger than their dicks.” He spat.

He trudged forward without Percy before realising that Percy was contemplating between diffusing the fire in his brother and following Nico to the car.

“Cage your pet, Percy.” Triton snapped, before he turned around and strode inside the house angrily.

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Nico.” Percy muttered as he massaged the tension in Nico’s back.

Nico let out gasps of pleasure as Percy’s fingers expertly kneaded his muscles.

“Don’t patronize me, Percy.” There was no venom in his words. There was pause in which Percy rolled Nico’s shoulders. Then Nico whispered, “I’m sorry, Percy. I know what I said was a bit crude but I can completely blame that lack of filtered talk on my too many glasses of champagne.”

Percy lied down beside him on the bed. “I know Triton is a bastard most of the times, but you aren’t like him, Nico. He was just being jealous.”

“I’m sorry.” Nico whispered in Percy’s hair. Percy kissed his collarbone once, before nuzzling his skin.

“Now, sleep.” Percy whispered. “We have to get you new uniforms tomorrow.”

“I hate waking up early.” Nico yawned.

“I know.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.” Percy laughed.

That night, Nico dreamed of too many green eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued appreciation and support!   
> I'd love to know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm open to prompts but not for this story, but other stories or one-shots. So if you want to request something, please note that I won't be adding anything else to this story than what I have originally planned. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr and yell at me about everything I could've done better,  
> [here](http://www.slysilverslytherin.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Any characters, plots or events recognised belong to Rick Riordan and the publishers. This is a work of fanfiction that does not profit in any way from anyone.

Percy should’ve known it was his fault for not noticing it. He’d seen it all through the morning, in the way Nico had behaved when he had woken up few minutes after he was supposed to and in the way Nico seemed too reliant on Percy’s opinions when he got dressed. Sure, it wasn’t new for Percy to ask his sub to dress according to something that would be pleasing to Percy- although, he did always ensure that his sub wouldn’t be out of their comfort zone- it was new for Nico to silently ask for his permission when he donned his clothes, especially since Percy had given no prior implication that he’d be controlling what he wore.

Despite Nico being fond of all clothing items black in colour, he did have immaculate dressing standards. So Percy never saw a flaw in anything he’d worn.

Percy also witnessed the strangeness in Nico’s behaviour, which even though wasn’t as obvious, to Percy it seemed very odd, given the fact that just eight hours ago they were snuggling. Nico’d seemed hesitant to get out of the car once they’d reached the shop where they were supposed to be buying new uniforms for Nico. He’d only climbed out when Percy, a little perplexed, had opened the door and had motioned for him to step out.

Percy had been a Dom for as long as six years since he’d started and he had a few conceptions as to why Nico suddenly was acting strangely.

Firstly, it might’ve been that Nico was feeling neglected and wanted Percy’s attention, and so he was going out of his normal behaviour to gain his attention. But Nico knew as well as he did that Percy believed in complete fidelity and hadn’t even complimented someone else’s dress. The only neglect he might’ve felt was during those exasperating day where Percy had been avoiding him because he was being a douche to his own feelings.

Secondly, Nico might’ve been craving a reprimand or punishment. Nothing that Nico’d done in the past few days occurred to Percy as out of line or worth a punishment. It had been too long since they’d done a scene, but Percy didn’t think that his pain kink had affected his behaviour.

Thirdly, he was sex deprived. And that wasn’t very probable, seeing as the last time they’d had sex was just yesterday where they’d orgasmed together in his childhood bedroom- how perversely, honestly- but maybe, Nico was missing the penetrative kind.

Lastly, there might be the possibility that Nico was uncomfortable about something. Something that Percy had dismissed but Nico hadn’t. Had Percy pushed Nico’s boundaries without realizing? Had he been too forward in introducing Nico to his guests? Or was it that Nico was reading a situation from a wholly different perspective?

He was such a bad Dom. He’d decide his own punishment later.

As soon as they stepped out of the shop with Nico’s new uniforms, Percy broached the subject. Nico was finding it difficult to balance the four bags of uniform- honestly, New Athens was such a fancy school that they needed two different uniforms for regular school days, one uniform for gym class and one more for mandated field visits. Percy took two bags in his own hand. Normally, Nico would’ve smiled at him or muttered a _thanks_. This time, Nico refused to let go of the bags and averted his eyes from Percy’s when he snatched two out of hands.

“Nico, this is ridiculous.” Percy said, gripping Nico’s arm and making him stop. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Nico didn’t look at him. “Are you going to make me say it aloud?” he whimpered.

Percy didn’t care that they were in the middle of a street, waiting for the lights to turn green. “Nico, I swear. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nico shook his head. “Oh, Nico, please. Talk to me.”

Nico was the most unfortunate sub to be hooked with an undeserving Dom like Percy. What kind of Dom couldn’t note their sub’s distress?

“Aren’t you disappointed?” Nico whispered quietly. Even on the bust street, in between the loud honking, Nico’s words were perfectly audible to Percy. Percy’s head snapped in his direction.

The pedestrian light turned green. Cars stopped. Percy gently pulled Nico forward and crossed the road in silence towards their car. Argus, Percy’s driver, immediately took the bags from them and held the door open. Percy motioned Nico to scoot inside. As Argus placed the bags in the trunk, Percy whispered something to him and Argus nodded once, before closing the trunk and disappearing off to somewhere.

Percy entered the car and sat beside Nico on the back seat. “Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“Percy, you don’t- I know you’re disappointed in me.” Nico said.

“Why would I be disappointed Nico?” Percy asked with a light frown.

“Yesterday, I said some things that I shouldn’t have. When I was arguing with Triton. And then I shamed you with my behaviour. In front of him.” Nico covered his face in his hands. “I’m so disappointed in myself, Percy. I just-”

 _“Cage your pet, Percy.”_ Was what Triton had said last night.

Of-fucking-course his assholish brother had to mess up with Nico’s subconscious. Percy now definitely knew what was wrong. Nico thought that he’d cause Percy embarrassment in front of his half-brother. He thought he’d been out of line, disrespecting Percy’s brother and by extension disrespecting Percy.

Percy bit back a swear. He scooted closer to Nico and asked with the softest voice he could manage, “Nico, baby, can I touch you?”

Nico nodded.

Percy pried off his hands from his face, lifting his chin so that Nico’d look at him. “You didn’t embarrass me, Nico. In any manner. You told me what all Triton said and I believe that you responded correctly. You haven’t daunted my honour or any of that nonsense Nico. I’ve told you before, Triton is an asshole.”

He stroked Nico’s cheek with his thumb. “Look at me, Nico. You haven’t disappointed me in anyway-” Nico opened his mouth to protest but didn’t speak. He knew Percy didn’t like to be interrupted. “-so there is nothing you have to feel guilty about. Are we clear?”

Nico bit his lip and fought the urge to look away. “I thought I was being a bad sub and couldn’t just bear the voice in my mind telling me that I was throwing away everything with my insolence. When you told me that I shouldn’t have back-talked like that I just felt like I was failing you and everything you’ve done for me.”

“You also apologized yesterday, Nico. I don’t hold that against you.” Percy gave him a reassuring smile as his hands grasped Nico’s and pulled him slightly close. “What made you act so differently today, baby? You know you can talk to me, anytime you want to.”

“I felt like I wasn’t being good enough for you, getting too self-involved and being a bad sub, so I tried to show you that I needed your decisions in my life. I couldn’t help but want to make you feel proud of me, Percy. I need you to tell me when I’m going overboard and telling me where to stop. When you didn’t punish me for how I acted yesterday, I thought that you saw me as an unworthy sub-”

Percy made an irritable sound. “Nico. You are the most perfect sub for me. It is _I_ who should be apologizing, because I didn’t see how my words would affect you. You are everything but unworthy, Nico. Most importantly, you are my boyfriend first and then my submissive. Don’t ever think that you’ll disappoint me by telling me or saying aloud what’s on your mind. I’ve told you, I need us to trust each other, and if you won’t say outright what you think, it will be very difficult to balance our interests, Nico.”

“I’m so sorry, Percy.” Nico said, leaning to rest his head on their entwined hands. “I’m so fucking sorry. I try to not fuck it up and I just fuck it up.” He sniffled. “He was my hero, Percy. And when  he started treating me like I was a disappointment, I just couldn’t.... I didn’t want to cause a rift between us so I-I just assumed that I could act better b-but I couldn’t, I’m so sorry, s-so fucking sorry.”

Percy had a moment of misplaced jealousy in which he tried to figure out exactly _whom_ Nico was talking of. Then it struck him. His father. Right.

Percy wiped the tears off Nico’s cheeks. “I’m not him. You are more important to me then my stupid brother’s wounded ego because you showed him up, Nico.”

Nico rested his forehead on Percy’s shoulder. His arms loosely wrapped around Percy’s waist.

“However, we need to tone down that anger. Also, you didn’t open up to me, like I had specified that you should.” Percy murmured, stroking Nico’s hair. “I should cool down your temper, baby.”

Nico drew back with a question in his eyes.

“As soon as we reach home, I want you to strip yourself naked in the Dark Room and prep yourself right in the middle of the bed. Once you’re done, I want you to lie on your stomach with the smallest butt plug inside you and carefully count aloud backwards from one hundred. If you make a mistake, I want you to start over again from hundred, till you reach zero without stumbling over the words or saying the incorrect number.” He gripped Nico’s chin with more force than before. “Do you understand, pet?”

Nico gulped.

Just then, the door opened and Argus held out two ice-cream cones. He gave one to Nico and handed the other to Percy. “Mint chocolate, Sir. Just like you’d asked. “

Percy smiled. “Thank you, Argus. Take us straight home, please.” He turned to Nico. “Did you get what I just said, pet?”

Nico nodded, before replying. “Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Percy smiled like the sadist he was. “Now eat up. Don’t spill anything on the seat, baby.”

Nico could only stare out and imagine how _exactly_ Percy was going to cool him down. The little innuendo about not spilling any cream wasn’t lost on him. His thighs quivered with anticipation and the ice-cream tasted like heaven to his thirsting senses.

He half wished that the car ride prolonged for as long as it could, while also wishing that Argus could’ve driven faster.

* * *

 

His fingers quivered as he unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them. His shirt was already removed and lay on the table, neatly folded. Percy didn’t like the sleazily scattering of clothes if it could be helped. So Nico had always folded his clothes lest he disappoint Percy. His pants were placed on top of the folded shirt and socks were rolled and placed beside them.

Nico took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do next. He had a surprisingly accurate memory when it came to listening to Percy’s instructions. He opened the drawer and rummaged the contents for his preferred lube. He had already taken the butt plug from the large cupboard on the other side of the room.

He settled himself on the bed, right in the centre and spread his legs open. A flush crept on his cheeks as he imagined the vulgar manner in which he was spread out. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillows, biting his lips as his fingers crept down south. He was half hard unsurprisingly, and he shivered as his fingers brushed his cock.

His master hadn’t given him permission to touch himself. Obediently, his fingers moved till they brushed his rim. A shaky breath escaped him as he teased his rim with his forefinger. Behind his closed eyes, he could almost pretend that it was his Master’s fingers that were teasing him, taunting him for the punishment about to come.

His left hand flicked open the bottle of lube and with practised ease, drizzled it on his fingers. He circled his hole once, twice, before dipping the finger gently inside. The first finger slid in without much resistance; his fingers were slender as it is. He started pumping the finger in and out, slowly and steadily. Careful to not brush against his prostate.

Once his finger could go as deep as it could, Nico wasted no time in adding a second. He winced as the finger probed against his prostate; he was already half hard and his master would no doubt punish him if he came without permission. He braced his legs flat on the bed and began rocking on his fingers, opening himself slowly.

It was unlike when Percy opened him up. His fingers were deft and thicker than Nico’s, with skilful knowledge that made Nico arch and whine from every touch inside. His own fingers were definitely leaner and he was finding it harder to not curl them to hit his sweet spot just there.

When his two fingers were buried to the hilt, he decided to add the third. His arm was beginning to ache slightly from the angle, but he kept on scissoring his fingers to open himself properly for his Master. He had no clue as to what his punishment entailed. With three fingers inside him, Nico moaned aloud as he was filled.

Behind his closed eyes, his Master stared him down, whispering comforting words as he pressed the fingers inside. Nico bucked. His fingers brushed against his prostate and he cried out in pleasure. His cock had grown fully hard and was not leaking pearly precome on his stomach.

He gripped the base of his cock as he scissored his fingers even more. The lube made squelching noises that drove him mad from wanting more.  In a rashly made half-decision, he pulled out his fingers and lubed up the plug ever so slightly. He keened as the tip pressed in, hard and cold, and his hand ached painfully but he didn’t stop the motion as he pressed further and further until all that was left to be seen of the plug was the black base.

He hastily wiped off is fingers on the sheets and turned around. Placing the lube back on the nightstand, he laid stomach down with his face turned to his left side, away from the door.

He had to be quick. His Master might come any moment now.  

He took a few calming breaths, trying to pay no attention to his throbbing cock which was caged between his body and the silken sheets. His right hand was aching dully, but he ignored that as well. His master could be here any moment.

He started counting aloud.

“Hundred. Ninety nine. Ninety eight. Ninety seven....” he said slowly, carefully pronouncing each syllable. “...Fifty Nine. Fifty Eight...”

Thud-Thud. Thud. Thud-Thud. Thud

Were those his Master’s footsteps?

No. Just his heartbeats.

“...Forty Three. Forty Two. Forty One. Forty. Forty One. Forty t- _shit shit shit_!” he exclaimed loudly. He had unknowingly hastened the speed of his countdown and had made a mistake.

“Breathe in. Breath out.” He said to himself. He was so careless. The countdown was meant to relax him, not to help him panic. Instead he had rushed, trying to finish off before his Master stepped in the room. He should’ve known that he could’ve gone at his own pace. His Master hadn’t told him to complete the countdown before he arrived.

He just had to concentrate.

“Concentrate, Nico.” He muttered. He took another deep breath and started again. “One hundred. Ninety Nine. Ninety Sev- _Ugh_!  Concentrate!” He chided himself.

Another deep breath in. Deep breath out.

“Hundred. Ninety Nine. Ninety Eight. Ninety Seven....”

“...Forty One. Forty. Thirty Nine. Thirty Eight....”

“...Twelve. Eleven. Ten. Nine...”

One last deep breath.

“...Five. Four. Three. Two. One.” A gulp. “Zero.”

He hadn’t known how painfully tight his eyes were closed shut, until he opened them. The room was dark as always, with thick black curtains restricting any sunlight from the window from entering. But to Nico, the room was filled with stars. They danced in front of his eyes, making him feel like he was floating, as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders, as if there was nothing holding him down.

Then there was a hand in his hair, stroking them softly.

“That was brilliant pet.” Came his Master’s voice. “In _just_ three tries. You’re just amazing!”

Nico ate up the praises showered on him greedily, leaning into his Master’s fleeting touch. He didn’t know how long his Master had been in the room, but he didn’t care. He was here. It was the only thing which mattered.

“I’ll reward you later for this, pet.” His Master’s voice was soothing and all of a sudden, the ache in his arm seemed to reduce. “Lift your hips up, pet. That’s it, a little more. Perfect.” Two pillows were placed under his pelvis, raising just his hips while the rest of him lay in submission.

“You’re a very good sub, pet.” His Master continued. His voice felt like velvet, coating all of Nico’s body in its caress. “Don’t you just look lovely with that little plug inside you, hm? Does that feel good, pet?” he asked, as he twisted the plug inside Nico.

Nico moaned lowly and bucked in his Master’s hands. The Dom steadied him with a firm hand on his waist.

“Stay still, now, pet. I’m going to slowly pull it out.” He slid the plug out slowly, taking care to not cause any discomfort to his sub. Once it was out completely, he tossed it carelessly on the bed and placed a kiss on his pet’s fluttering hole.

Nico whined. “Master…” he trailed off, unsure if he was allowed to make requests.

Nico’s ass was spread and his legs were pushed wider. Nico complied without complains, angling his legs the way his Master guided them.

“Be a good boy, now.” One finger slid inside him and Nico gasped. His Master’s fingers were thicker than his own and when two more joined in with the first, he couldn’t help but whimper. It wasn’t exactly painful but the stretch was certainly more than what his fingers and the plug had been.

The fingers inside him curled, causing him to whimper again but at the same time buck back. His Master pressed in harder, his three fingers buried knuckle deep.

Then the hand holding him loosened and for a moment, everything stilled. The fingers inside him were unmoving and he could barely listen to his own breaths.

Then as if struck by a live wire he jolted; something cold was sliding down his back. He cried out as the object moved and his spine erupted in shivers. It was very cold, ice cold, almost. It left trails of freezing water on Nico’s spine as it was dragged down, till it was steeled between Nico’s ass.

Nico clenched his teeth. The cold object was placed again on his spine, but this time it wasn’t moved. It burned his skin with icy coolness, soothed only by the knowledge that his Master knew his limits.

The fingers inside him began moving again, almost brutally fast, causing Nico’s body to move back and forth with the motion. His hardened cock spilled precome on the sheets and made a mess on his stomach. Droplets of cold water trailed down to his chest and Nico choked a cry. It was cold. Too cold.

The fingers inside him scissored and stretched him wide. Nico could only imagine his master’s face as he would look down at Nico’s helpless form, legs spread open, hole greedily swallowing every finger inside as his spine covered with shivers.

He couldn’t turn and look. He hadn’t been ordered to look away, either. But not knowing what his Master was going to do brought on a wave of arousal so unexpected that it had Nico whining as cock was abused between the sheets and his own body.

With a shattered cry he came, ruining the sheet below him even as the fingers inside him continued thrusting. His cock twitched as the fingers pressed against his prostate and his Master’s other hand held down his writhing body.

Nico’s back felt numb where the cold object had been placed.

“Master” he called out softly. “It’s too cold.”

His mouth opened in little whimpers on its own accord as the fingers inside him didn’t cease in their motions.

He felt his Master’s hand on his back, on his spine, right where the object was. The hand slightly pressed down the object and deftly picked it up before Nico could cry out.

“Well, it is bound to be cold, pet. It is ice, after all.” His master answered, as a small pebble-like object was pressed into his left palm while his right hand tightly fisted the sheets.

Nico glanced at his palm. It was ice, alright. Reduced to the size of a small pebble. That explained all the cold water trailing down his burning skin.

“Can you handle it, pet?” his Master’s voice broke his trance. “Will you be able to take it inside you?”

_Oh_

Nico’s breath left him in quivers. The ice was going inside him. A part of him was unsure while another was very eager to feel it inside him. His Master always told him that he was very warm inside. He wondered if it could possibly cool him down in there.

“Yes, Master.”

“Will you safe-word if it becomes too much to handle?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.”

With that, the fingers inside him twisted one last time, before they disappeared, and left him wide open. The void inside him filled instantly, as a small pebble-like rounded ice was slipped inside him.

Nico bucked violently as his insides quaked with the unnatural coolness. His mouth bit down on the bed as the icy droplets made their way deeper inside him, melting the small ice sphere quicker than it had on his skin.

“How does it feel?” His Master asked. An icy droplet slid down his spine towards his neck. His Master must’ve been holding another piece above him.

“Icy.” He said simply. “Like something that is- that feels like it doesn’t quite belong there, but isn’t unpleasant.”

His Master hummed as another piece slid inside him. This was bigger and had to be pushed in with two fingers. Nico arched back, shivering slightly. His Master’s hand roughly pushed him down. A smaller shard was placed over his tailbone.

Nico gripped the sheets with both his hands, clawing like a person on the brink of insanity to hold on to the semblance that was moving further and further away. He was growing harder by the minute; he felt aroused about something that he had never thought would affect him in this way.

The ice inside him stretched him just right, rubbed against all the right places as it delved deeper inside him. Then Nico felt something thicker against his opening and he stilled his brief writhing.

His Master pushed his cock inside Nico and Nico groaned at the feeling of two objects filling him up so wonderfully. His master’s cock was warm while the ice was not and the fusion of those two gave him a sensory overload. Coupled with the slowly melting ice on his back, Nico figured he didn’t have long before he came again.

As his Master’s cock pushed deeper inside him at a torturously slow pace, he was pulled up so that he was pressed against his Master’s chest. One hand wrapped around his middle while the other placed an ice cube in his mouth. It was smaller than all the others, perfectly sliding over his tongue.

“Don’t swallow.” His Master ordered.

With his cock finally nestled deep inside Nico, the master gave a low moan as his tip brushed against the ice inside. Nico could only gasp as his master gave shallow thrusts inside him, making the melting ice prod his walls and brush against his prostate with unsurprising accuracy.

With his mouth open in a silent moan, Nico struggled to keep the almost molten shard of ice on his tongue. He didn’t have to struggle for much longer as his Master turned his head by gripping his chin and kissed him. Their tongues met each other in a sloppy tango, but the feeling of his Master’s warm tongue on his ice cold one, it almost made him come.

By the time his Master had started thrusting inside him, he wasn’t even kissing back. He was just moaning in his Master’s mouth, unable to keep the sounds from escaping him, as he was ravished. The stimulation against his prostate was driving him wild and as his master’s hands encircled his waist, they brushed ice against his sides making him buck wildly and cry out.

He came untouched for the second time, while his Master remained buried inside him. Judging from the languid pace of his kisses, his Master had come too.

Nico slumped in his Master’s arms, utterly spent and slightly shivering. As his master pulled out of him, water dripped out from his hole. Nico was suddenly overcome with a wave of embarrassment as the water dripped from inside him and on the sheets.

“Are you alright, pet?” his Master asked him gently, coaxing him to turn around.

Nico just brought his arms around his master’s neck as he all but slouched in his master’s chests, resting his nose in the crook of his shoulders. He hummed in response.

“Use your words, pet. Do you feel alright?” he repeated.

Nico didn’t even look up as he murmured, “Yes, master.” before sighing as he was made to stand up.

“Stay with me, little one.” His master whispered in his hair. “I’m right here. Yes, let’s have a warm shower, yes?”

Nico groaned in appreciation as the droplets of water were brushed off his skin and he was covered in a thick Turkish bathrobe.

“A shower sounds like heaven.” He whispered back, clinging to his master’s hand as he followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Nothing was the same.

Technically, everything was exactly the way it had been before the summer. The same noisy groups in the hallways, the same squeals when friends met after long holidays, the same newly shining freshly-pressed uniform, the same crowded parking space.

People were just as rowdy, quiet, etcetera as they had been before the term ended. Nothing had changed in New Athens Education Society. The same teachers, students and rules.

Sitting in Percy’s car, opposite to the fancily built high gate that was the main entrance of the school, Nico finally understood that except for his little world being uprooted completely from its galaxy and being placed into a much Nico-friendly universe, everything was the same.

His friends were probably questioning why Nico wasn’t already inside the school.

Along with being a fancy private school, NAES was known for its rules, which included being inside the building as soon as the first bell rang. Then, they had a morning assembly where the speeches, prizes, highlights of the day, welcoming of a new staff member and other quick announcements were made.

Then the timetables were handed out and a chaos erupted that lasted for the initial two weeks or so until everyone stated realizing that highschool consumed a lot of your energy and in order to survive you have to shut the unnecessary babble and conserve energy and miraculously get through your classes of the day.

It was a piece of cake to Nico. He had always secured good grades, rarely served detentions and was always picked up as the class representative. While he wore dark eyeliner and had a resting bitch face during school hours, he was actually a name everyone knew in the college.

Which meant they also knew about his sexuality and while NAES was made up of rich snobs and highly gifted scholarship kiddies, no one thankfully gave a damn about whose ass you checked out.

Nico breathed in deeply as he straightened the logo on his coat-pocket. Yes, their uniform had coats, which were compulsory for everyone to wear at all times, except if you had your hand broken and wrapped in a cast. The coat had to be paired with either a navy blue skirt, trousers, or plain jeans. Inside they had to wear a white shirt with the logo of their school, the Greek Goddess Athena’s insignia- the olive wreaths forming a circle inside which were two swords crossed in front of which was a half open book.

As his Principal always said, “Words are weapons greater than any sword wielded.” Their school logo presented the same.  

Nico rubbed his palms over his eyes.

“Nico, you’ll be fine.” Percy whispered, give him an one armed hug. “Nothing’s changed, baby, you’re the same.”

“I’m not worried about school, Percy.” Nico laughed. “I’m just thinking about how I’ll face my friends after being AWOL for the entire summer. What will I tell them?”

Percy bit his lip. “Nico, you don’t have to tell anyone you’re living with me if it makes you uncomfortable. You can lie if you want to.”

Nico looked at Percy. He still had twenty minutes before the assembly would start. “I’m not ashamed to tell anyone that I’m living with you, Percy. My friends will understand if I tell them, but I don’t want to. I mean, I want them to know that I’m no longer in that hell hole, but at the same time I don’t want to tell them about why I’m not in the hell hole.

“I can’t just tell them the truth. It’s so ugly and unbelievable and sick that I don’t want to burden them with it. And not to mention them treating me like someone who needs protecting. Even when I lived with Dad and Persephone, these guys outright invited me for forced sleepovers because I couldn’t concentrate at home. I don’t want any more sympathy from them.”

Percy frowned. “Nico, from what you’ve told me of your friends, they won’t judge you. But I do understand if you want to hide, or let’s say, leave out the circumstances under which you came to be with me. Why don’t you tell them that we knew each other and when you told me that you wanted a summer internship, I offered you one and that you’ve been working with Annabeth for the past one month and that she’s found you extremely good and she wished to take you as her protégé.  And because your father knew me through our mutual relations in business he thought it would be a good idea for you to even live with me so that you could start, in a way living up to his expectations.”

Nico stared at him. “You just made that all up? In what two minutes?”

Percy grinned. “Not the internship part. When you told me the other night how you wanted to become a lawyer, I talked to Annabeth and she said she’d train you if you were up for striving hard.”

“You can’t just drop that on me like that!” Nico said, half yelling. He was also grinning, which was inevitable given the fact that Percy wore a smug grin himself. “Have I told you how much beneficial it is to have secret rich boyfriends who can persuade their staff to take you over as an intern because you just asked them to?”

“Hmm, no.” Percy said, leaning in for a kiss. “Maybe I should get a rich boyfriend myself and find out.”

Nico smiled thinly. “You’re good with broke boyfriends.”

Percy chuckled. “I am.” He said, pressing a kiss on Nico’s nose. “I am rather good, aren’t I?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nico snorted. “Keep dreaming, Percy.” He didn’t push Percy away when he gripped Nico’s chin and gave him a bruising kiss. Nico licked his lips as he looked at Percy questioningly. “What was that for?”

Percy smiled. “Just in case of any hot guys in your school.”

Nico pecked Percy o the lips lazily. It was just a few minutes before the bell would go. “They aren’t my type, anyways.”

Percy didn’t hide the satisfaction in his voice as he bid Nico a Good day.

* * *

 

Nico should’ve expected the bear hug the moment he stepped into the hallway. It was as if his friends were waiting for him, ready to pounce. And pounce they did, making Nico lose his balance as he bumped into three different people who called him a klutz and idiot.

“di Angelo!” His Latino friend shouts, drawing the attention of the entire hallway. He grinned widely as he toppled Nico with a hug, immediately followed by their other friends.

Nico struggled to breathe from beneath their tight hugs. “Guys, I’m happy to see you all, too. Can we please stop hugging the shit out of me now?”

Reyna, the tallest of them all, chuckled. “No way, di Angelo. You’re so tiny and cuddly.” Nevertheless, she pulled back as everyone else did so.

Nico laughed breathlessly.

“It’s good to see you, Reyna.” He gave her a fist bump.

Next came Hazel who gave him another warm hug. Hazel was the sweetest person to ever exist on the planet, and at times it reminded Nico of Bianca. In a way, hazel was almost like his sister. He never had hidden anything from her. He patted her on the back before murmuring, “I missed you!”

And then Leo gave him a one arm hug. “Boy, oh boy. What has this summer done to you?”

Nico gave him a questioning look. “I- What?”

Leo pretended to think for a moent before saying, “You look different, not different as in handsome or anything- obviously, as I’m the McShizlle, the hot guy in the group- but like you’ve got accepted into Harvard.” Then he gaped. “Tell me you didn’t!” he screamed.

Nico’s eyes grew wide. “Leo, calm down, I didn’t apply to Harvard. What are you even saying? I’m barely 17!”

Reyna steered him towards the assembly hall. “Leo, we don’t even have our timetables yet. Lets not fuss about two years later, okay.”

“Hey man, I was kidding. It’s not like they’d accept Emo-guy Nico over Hotshot Leo, guys.” Leo winked.

Nico groaned. “I’ve told you so many times. I’m not emo.”

“Well, not anymore. You’re certainly more cheery- oh my god! You got laid didn’t you!” Leo exclaimed, flapping his hands wildly.

Hazel started fanning her face, while Reyna glared at anyone who threw curious glances their way.

Nico coughed and looked away as he tried to calm the flush on his face.

This time someone else broke the silence. “Nico, you totally got laid in the summer, didn’t you?”

They all whirled around to see a mass of red hair skipping in their direction. Her forest green eyes were crinkling at the corners from the huge smile she had on her face.

“Yes! My girl! Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her royal highness of New Athens is finally here.” Leo said, drumming his bag in a drum roll.

Rachel, who barely reached Reyna’s shoulder, rolled her eyes as she snuggled in her girlfriend’s arms. Reyna kissed the top of her head.

Hazel pretended to gag. “Looks like Nico isn’t the only one who got laid, huh, Reyna?”

Reyna smirked even as her skin reddened. Rachel just threw a careless arm around Reyna’s waist.

Nico sighed. At least the attention was off his sexual activities. An image of Percy on his knees before Nico flashed in front of his eyes briefly and Nico shivered as he brushed off the mental image. It wasn’t until Nico saw Mr. Blofis in the assembly hall that Nico had fully calmed himself down. It wouldn’t do well to have Percy’s stepfather telling him that his boyfriend was distracted since the first day of the school year.

Glancing at Proffessor Grace, who was in a deep conversation with their Principal, Mr. Chiron Brunner, Leo whispered to Nico. “I swear that man gets hotter by the minute.”

Nico’s lips thinned. He had tried not to think about the fact that even Percy had had a crush on Jason Grace.

“Yes. I wonder how many people have wanked off to his perfect blue eyes.” Nico said, regretting the tone he used immediately.

Leo narrowed his eyes. “Firstly, he’s our teacher- my not so secret crush or not- and you shouldn’t talk about him that way.”

Nico was going to hurl at Leo about his own hypocrisy about calling a grown ass man hot just moments ago, before Leo continued.

“Thirdly, no one who had fantasized about this man is actually alive.”

“Don’t you mean, secondly? And how do you know for sure?” Nico pondered aloud.

Leo smiled wickedly. “Ah, well that was supposed to be a secret. But as you’re my best friend, it wouldn’t hurt to tell you.” Leo leaned in closer to whisper. “My second point was, I have skinned them alive.”

Rachel smacked Leo on the back of his head. “Stop acting like a Grace-entitled brat and listen. Mr. Brunner has already started speaking.”

* * *

 

Reyna and Rachel were sickening to the point that even Hazel started glaring at them during their recess. They both of them noticed, smirked and went back to fawning all over each other.

Leo and Nico looked at each other and rolled their eyes. This was a common practice for the few first days after school began.

“I need someone to suck faces with.” Leo mumbled. Then he brightened. “Ooooh, Nico, lover-boy’s coming this way. This means d-r-a-m-a!”

Nico had never turned faster in his life. He whipped his head back, panicking at the assumption that it was Percy, when it actually wasn’t. He released a breath of relief. Honestly, he was being paranoid. No one here even knew that was dating someone.

But then he gulped. Will Solace was heading in their direction with an overtly cheerful look. His best friend, Jake Mason trailed behind him, typing away on his phone.

Will plopped down on Nico’s left side on their table without even asking for permission. Nico rolled his eyes and let it pass. It was the usual. Jake sat down beside Leo, looking up briefly to smile warmly, before going to back to texting on his phone.

“Hey, Will!” Leo said cheerily.

“Hey Leo!” Will replied with the same enthusiasm. He waved at hazel and Rachel and then gave a thin smile to Reyna who glowered at him for trying to steal her chips. He turned to Nico, wearing a confident smile. “Hey, Nico.” He said, winking at the end.

Normally, this would’ve left Nico flushed and sputtering, but after living with Percy for weeks, he had grown immune to randomly thrown winks and smirks.

He smiled at Will, surprising everyone. “Hello, Will. Good start to the year?”

Will blinked at him before looping an arm around him with a devious smile. “Oh, it just turned out to be excellent.”

Leo whistled. Even Reyna stared with wide eyes. Nico had never replied so calmly to anything that Will had said. Often, Nico would try to change the topic or carefully avoid his flirting. Now that he was doing neither, it was indeed very surprising.

“That’s great, Will.” Nico said, before resuming to eat his sandwich.

“Why don’t you make it better by going out with me?” Will suggested, letting the question hang in there as Nico swallowed. Unnoticed by all, Jake glared at Will.

Will’s flirting and the target of said flirting wasn’t new to anyone. Nico had turned him down repeatedly the previous year and twice the year before. Everyone and their mother could point at Nico if they were asked about Will’s crush.

Nico was just as uninterested in Will romantically as he had been before, if not more. Now that he was with Percy, he felt like he could walk in on a naked Will and still not be even the slightest bit of interested. His mind supplied the image of what would happen if it was _Percy_ who he walked in on while he was naked because Percy was a view to behold and _ahem_ ,  Nico had to clear his throat rather loudly, to steer himself away from those thoughts. “Why don’t you ask Jake, instead?” he shrugged nonchalantly.

Jake made a croaking sound as he avoided eye contact with everyone, except Nico. He gave a subtle glare at him and mouthed the word _Traitor_.

Will furrowed his eyebrows. “I went out with him for an entire summer. We live in the same neighbourhood, ICYMI, Nico.”

Leo chuckled. “Stop being a diva, Will.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Take him out for coffee, then.”

Jake wasn’t even trying to be subtle with his glaring. Rachel and Hazel shared knowing glances.

“I’m asking you.” Will said, chuckling.

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you the same thing now: I’m not interested.” Nico’s tone was alight with humour even if his words were serious.

Will paused. “Do you want to go out for tea, then?”

Nico groaned and thumped his head on the cafeteria table. He had to get Will off his back. He wanted to see how his friends would react to him dating someone, anyway.

“I’m going out with someone else, Will.” He said. “Sorry.”

A moment of silence followed.

And then-

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Leo said, jabbing his finger in Nico’s face. “That wasn’t a rash was it, oh no, that was a hickey, mister, wasn’t it?” he pointed to the faint mark on Nico’s neck.

Bewildered, Nico covered it with his left hand. He had checked before leaving home that no lave bites could be seen in the uniform.

Will pouted. “That’s unfair. I’ve been asking you out for ages, Nico. And some other boy comes along and even gives you an effing hickey for crying out loud.”

Hazel fanned herself. Reyna was shaking her head as if she had expected Nico to remain celibate for life. Rachel’s eyebrows were about to disappear in her wild red hair.

“I’m sorry, Will. But I really like this person and I don’t like you. I mean, not romantically! You’re a very good friend. But that’s it.” Nico finished, heaving everything out in a single breath. “Also, stop being such a diva. You even put Rachel to shame.”

Rachel kicked him under the table. “Asshole.” She muttered.

Will was silent for a moment. “Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.” He shrugged.

It was silent for a moment and Nico became aware of the laughter and yells around them in the cafeteria. For a short while, he had forgotten about all others who were in the same room as them.

“Hey, Will?” It was Jake who spoke this time. He seemed to be fighting down a blush as he asked. “Wanna have some coffee with me?”

Will stared at Jake for two seconds before a fond smile broke over his face. “I’d rather share one with you.”

Nico chuckled as Jake sent him a grateful smile. He caught Rachel’s gaze who smirked at him in a way that made him want to run to Alaska. The combination of Rachel with that smirk often meant that someone was about to get into trouble.

Later, after recess when Rachel walked with him to their Latin class, he wasn’t surprised when Rachel poked him in his sides and asked.

“So, Percy Jackson, huh?” she asked, smirking at him. Her shining green eyes told him that she already knew more about his furtive affair with Percy than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi! on Tumblr[here](http://www.slysilverslytherin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
